Love is a War
by Paori
Summary: A.U. Toujours plongée dans sa dépression depuis près de trois ans, Rachel ne vit plus vraiment : elle joue la comédie. Mais si des vacances imprévues destinées à lui remonter le morale n'étaient pas si mal ? *Faberry*
1. Chapter 1

**Argh, ça fait un moment que je l'avais promise cette story... Désolé, j'attendais que quelqu'un récupère le net :P  
**

**Donc, je préviens d'avance qu'il s'agit d'une story à l'ambiance très sombre et déprimante (mais vous le verrez dès les premières lignes). J'ai décidé de la commencé en voulant me mettre un challenge et en écrivant quelque chose que je déteste (explication à la fin pour ne pas spoiler).  
**

**Je préfère aussi prévenir encore qu'il s'agit d'un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF ! Les perso sont là avec leur caractère mais leur passé n'est pas Glee TV et leurs liens entre eux non plus ! Donc prenez les comme ils viennent sans aprioris dus à la série ;).  
**

**Bref, merci d'avance à tous ceux qui auront le courage de lire ça ainsi qu'à Harst qui a accepté d'être Beta (si les chap' n'arrivent pas assez vite, plaignez vous auprès de lui ! :P)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Rachel Berry**

Rachel monta les marches de son immeuble. L'ascenseur était en panne ce soir... Il n'était jamais en panne d'habitude... Elle soupira en atteignant le huitième étage et chercha ses clefs au fond de son sac. Son spectacle s'était finit tard, c'était ça d'être la plus belle étoile de Broadway... Pourtant, elle n'en tirait aucune satisfaction, et elle était fatiguée... Elle était tellement épuisée... Elle aurait voulu se coucher pour ne plus jamais se lever. Elle l'avait fait pendant un mois après avoir reçu la lettre... Elle l'avait fait... Et puis on l'avait tiré de force hors de son lit et on lui avait dit que la vie devait continuer quoiqu'il arrive. Pourtant comment pouvait-elle continuer après ça ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à avancer quand elle se sentait aussi vide à l'intérieur ? Elle n'était pas comme ça avant... Quand elle vivait encore à Lima, ses pères avaient même pensés un temps qu'elle était hyperactive. S'ils la voyaient maintenant... Elle savait qu'ils ne venaient jamais à New-York pour ça. S'ils l'avaient vu dans cet état, ils ne s'en seraient jamais remis. Et ils la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait-être que comme ça après ça...

Elle trouva enfin ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était sombre et silencieux comme toujours. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Même après tout se temps ça faisait autant mal. Cette solitude oppressante quand elle rentrait chez elle rendait tout ça beaucoup plus réel... Alors à chaque fois qu'elle passait sa porte, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle pleurait. Parfois, quand la journée avait été particulièrement dur ou quand on se rapprochait de cette date, elle s'écroulait en sanglots une fois la porte passé. Mais aujourd'hui elle était trop fatiguée pour ça... Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle et inséra la chaînette de sécurité dans son loquet sans allumer la lumière. C'était une habitude maintenant... Elle vivait presque exclusivement dans le noir... Elle lança un regard vers la cuisine et soupira. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait jamais faim... Elle secoua la tête en se promettant de manger demain et avança en traînant les pieds vers son porte manteau. Elle posa délicatement sa veste dessus et alla mettre son sac sur le petit meuble à côté en retenant l'envie de tout laisser tomber par terre et de ne plus s'en soucier. Elle restait tout de même Rachel Berry, et l'ordre avait toujours régné dans sa vie, même dans les passages les plus sombres de sa dépression. Enfin, elle rejoignit sa chambre sans un bruit et ouvrit la porte. Le lit était froid et vide. Ça faisait tellement mal de le voir... De le sentir... Elle enleva son pantalon et le posa sur la commode avant d'enfiler un short de pyjama. Puis elle fit de même avec son t-shirt qui fut remplacé par un débardeur. Elle rejoignit le lit presque à reculons tant cela lui semblait une torture et s'assit sur le bord. Du bout des doigts elle dessina le contour du cadre posé sur sa table de nuit. Il faisait trop sombre pour discerner la photo à l'intérieur, mais elle la connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait la voir dans les moindres détails quand elle fermait les yeux... Elle prit une profonde inspiration en sentant une nouvelle larme couler le long de sa joue et s'allongea sous les draps. Comme d'habitude, elle se recroquevilla dans une position fœtal et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, se demanda presque si son cœur ne finirait pas par s'effriter si elle arrêtait. Elle ferma enfin les yeux et pria pour que le sommeil vienne la libérer. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour s'endormir. Alors à la place, elle se concentra autant qu'elle le pouvait sur son spectacle. Quoiqu'il arrive elle ne devait pas penser à ce qui lui avait brisé le cœur presque trois ans plus tôt car elle savait que si elle le faisait, ses pensées l'engloutiraient une nouvelle fois, et elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu y survivre...

Rachel se réveilla tout doucement. C'était la lumière qui passait par ses fenêtres aux rideaux grand ouverts qui l'avait réveillée. Avant elle se levait à 6h tous les matins. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait que le soleil qui réussissait à la tirer de son sommeil. Elle s'en était rendue compte deux ans plus tôt quand elle avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux, et depuis ils étaient toujours ouverts. Se lever était tellement dur... Se lever voulait dire passer une autre journée à se demander pourquoi. À jouer la comédie pour que les gens la laissent tranquille et ne la prennent plus en pitié. Elle sortit du lit et prit quelques vêtements dans son armoire. Elle marcha ensuite dans la salle de bain en ne jetant qu'un vague regard à son vélo elliptique. Il ne lui servait plus depuis si longtemps qu'il avait dû rouiller... Elle entra dans la douche et laissa le jet frapper son visage un long moment. L'eau froide lui faisait toujours du bien. Elle semblait la débarrasser de ce mal de tête qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce jour... Elle se lava et effectua ses soins du visages. Même si le cœur n'y était plus, elle devait rester au top pour son travail. Elle s'habilla ensuite et sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés. Ses pas la menèrent dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit un paquet de cookies végétaliens et sortit un yaourt au lait de soja du réfrigérateur. Elle lança un regard en biais aux gâteaux au chocolat au lait dans son placard. Ils étaient périmés depuis des années, mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage de les jeter. Ce serait comme jeter ses souvenirs... C'était stupide...

Le temps qu'elle mange et finisse de se préparer, les cheveux de Rachel avaient séché, elle prit un élastique et les attacha négligemment avant de sortir de l'appartement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pût enfin respirer normalement. Le poids dans son cœur ne s'était pas allégé, mais une fois hors de l'appartement, moins de souvenirs venaient la torturer. Elle appela l'ascenseur qui avait été réparé dans la matinée et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait pris ses congés et exceptionnellement la pièce était annulée jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Elle héla un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse où se rendre. Le trajet fut court, et la petite brune n'eut même pas à appeler son amie pour qu'elle descende, la jeune fille l'attendait déjà sur le trottoir. Sans un mot, elle grimpa à côté d'elle et le taxi redémarra. La route fut silencieuse, l'autre fille savait qu'il fallait laisser le temps à Rachel... La date approchait, et brusquer la brunette pouvait mener au pire, elle le savait. Elles étaient amies depuis toujours ou presque, alors c'était le genre de chose qu'elle connaissait... Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'aéroport et la jeune femme fut heureuse d'avoir déjà fait envoyer leurs valises. Elle sortit de la voiture, et voyant que Rachel ne bougeait pas, elle fit le tour, lui ouvrit la portière et la tira par la main avant de payer le chauffeur. Ce contact semblait avoir réveillé la petite brune qui la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- Désolé Sugar... Je suis un peu...

- Je sais. Viens...

Sugar continua à la tirer à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Elles passèrent les contrôles de sécurité sans problèmes et, moins d'une heure plus tard, étaient installées en première classe à attendre que leur avion pour l'Ohio décolle. Rachel se triturait nerveusement les doigts en regardant le dossier du siège en face du sien.

- J'espère que Lenght ne va pas te faire des problèmes...

- Lara ? C'est un ange ! Quand je lui ai rappelé la situation, elle m'a dit qu'elle annulerait la pièce le temps qu'il faudrait ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas choisir la meilleure amie de sa star comme doublure si elle ne voulait pas ce genre de désagrément !

Sugar lança un petit sourire entendu à Rachel qui la regarda enfin de nouveau.

- Et puis je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me payer ce mois-ci... Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais ça pour l'argent non-plus !

Le père de Sugar était assez riche pour lui éviter de travailler du début à la fin de sa vie, et la jeune fille avait plus choisie sa carrière comme un caprice qu'autre chose. Et puis, être applaudie par une foule en délire tous les soirs... Ça flattait assez son ego pour valoir tout l'argent du monde !

La jeune femme ne tira pas grand chose de Rachel pendant le vol, mais leur discussion légère était un grand pas par rapport à l'année dernière où la brunette n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du trajet et avait passé presque tout son temps à essayer de dissimuler ses larmes. La voir comme ça brisait le cœur de Sugar, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'était pas magicienne non plus, même si elle aurait bien aimé, pour faire revenir son fameux sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Leur avion se posa une heure plus tard et elle sortirent de l'aéroport pour monter dans la voiture avec chauffeur que le père de Sugar leur avait prêté. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, elles se garaient devant la luxueuse demeure de cette dernière et Sugar embrassa Rachel sur la joue avant de la laisser en rentrant chez elle. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots entre elles-deux. Rachel sortit elle aussi de la voiture et commença à descendre la rue. Elle s'arrêta au fleuriste qui faisait l'angle et lui demanda le bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle lui avait commandé comme tous les ans. Elle sortit ses fleurs à la main et continua en prenant à droite. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres elle tourna à gauche et vit au loin le lourd portail auquel elle n'avait cessé de pensé depuis son réveil. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à atteindre sa destination et entra. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour savoir où elle allait au début, elle était venue tous les jours... Elle slaloma un moment et s'arrêta finalement pour faire face au marbre froid. En le voyant, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle n'essaya même pas de les essuyer. À quoi bon de toute façon ? D'autres les remplaceraient aussitôt. Ses yeux fixèrent les lettres sur la pierre tombale blanche.

_**Finn Hudson  
1994 – 2017**_

Ses yeux se détachèrent enfin, et elle retrouva son vase que Carole avait visiblement nettoyé et rempli d'eau. Elle y mit le bouquet et continua à regarder la tombe. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, la mère de Finn entretenait la dernière demeure de son fils comme elle l'avait fait avec sa chambre quand il était encore adolescent. Alors elle détailla les plaques qui s'érigeaient entre les fleurs sur le marbre.

_"À notre fils parti trop tôt, tu resteras dans nos cœurs à jamais."_

Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer la douleur de Carole quand la mort de son fils était arrivé. Elle qui avait déjà perdu son premier mari à la guerre... Et ce pauvre Burt, il avait eu tant de mal à se faire une place dans la vie de son beau-fils pour le perdre aussi vite... La vie était injuste, et Rachel ne le savait que trop bien...

_"À mon frère de cœur plus que de sang qui m'a appris ce qu'être un homme signifiait"_

Kurt avait souffert lui aussi... C'était Finn qui l'avait protégé des idiots du Lycée quand il avait fait son Coming-Out... Ils n'étaient pas frères de sang, mais entre eux, c'était du solide...

_"À mon meilleur ami parti au combat, rien ne sera plus pareil sans toi."_

Puck... Puck était partit à la guerre avec Finn, et Rachel savait qu'il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Ces deux là avaient été amis avant de savoir parler, ils avaient grandi ensemble comme des frères, et maintenant, Puck était seul lui aussi...

_"À notre camarade mort sur le champ de bataille, ton souvenir restera avec nous à jamais."_

Bien sûr, toute la troupe de Finn s'était aussi cotisée pour lui acheter une plaque... Finn les avaient dirigés, et à voir toutes les décorations que le jeune homme avait eu avant ou après sa mort, Rachel savait qu'il avait été respecté par ses hommes plus que bien des militaires...

_"À mon ami qui a sacrifié sa vie pour la mienne, je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je tenais à toi..."_

Cette plaque en particulier avait été une vrai torture pour elle. Savoir qu'il était mort en sauvant quelqu'un d'autre... C'était héroïque, mais c'était tellement douloureux en même temps. Pendant longtemps elle avait détesté ce garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, Sam Evans, mais petit à petit elle avait compris que c'était juste la manière d'être de Finn, généreux, toujours prêt à laissé passer les autres avant lui... Et puis, Rachel vit sa plaque, la dernière...

_"À mon mari, en te perdant, c'est une partie de moi qui s'en va. Je serais toujours tienne et ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer."_

Cinq ans de mariages... Cinq années détruites par une simple lettre... Elle se rappelait encore le moment où elle l'avait reçue...

* * *

_ La soirée était chaude, et Rachel était assise dans sa loge qu'elle partageait avec Sugar. Les deux jeunes femme rigolaient gentiment en se racontant une anecdote de leurs années Lycée mettant Finn en scène. C'était une habitude, Rachel avait besoin de parler de son mari, ça l'aidait à supporter son absence. Dans deux mois, il devait avoir une permission, et ils s'étaient promis d'en profiter pour retourner dans ce merveilleux restaurant où il l'avait demandé en mariage, alors Rachel attendait impatiemment son retour près d'elle. Bien sûr, ils s'échangeaient des lettres et se parlaient même par Skype de temps en temps... Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le voir en vrai, sentir l'odeur de son parfum, la chaleur de son corps musculeux contre le sien quand il la prenait dans ses bras... C'était autant de sensations qui manquaient terriblement à la jeune femme. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Sugar lui dit d'entrer en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. C'était le jeune assistant que Rachel avait envoyé vérifier son courrier. Elle attendait une lettre importante de ses pères pour régler un soucis avec son assurance. Le jeune homme posa la petite pile d'enveloppes sur la table de sa coiffeuse et sortit en silence. Rachel attrapa la première lettre et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une facture. La deuxième contenait une invitation à un Gala de charité auquel elle avait promis d'assister. La troisième lui offrit enfin le papier qu'elle attendait de ses pères et elle attrapa la quatrième rassuré de pouvoir enfin régler cette fichu histoire d'assurance. C'était Finn qui s'occupait de ça d'habitude, pas elle ! La petite brune enregistra vaguement le cachet de l'armée nationale dans le coins de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie. Elle la déplia et commença à lire._

"Colonel J. STAMMER

Base Afghane de l'Armée de Terre

des États-Unis d'Amérique

Au Centre Général de Commandement, le 6 Juillet 2017

Madame,

Par la présente, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès du Capitaine F. Hudson au cours d'une intervention militaire le 4 Juillet 2017. Nous vous adressons nos plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre mari.

Vous trouverez ci-joint les documents à faire parvenir à votre assurance ainsi que les formalités administratives à effectuer afin de recevoir un dédommagement. Étant l'épouse du Capitain F. Hudson, vous pourrez toucher une compensation finan-"

_ Et ça avait été tout. Rachel n'avait pas réussie à lire plus loin. Elle s'était écroulée par terre en hurlant de douleur, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Sugar s'était levée et l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qui se lui arrivait. La petite brune lui avait alors passé le feuillet qu'elle venait de lire tout en s'accrochant au t-shirt de son amie de sa main libre. L'autre avait parcouru le papier des yeux et des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage à elle aussi. Elle avait connu Finn depuis aussi longtemps que Rachel. Elle avait aimé le grand brun comme un frère. C'était lui qui avait cassé la figure du garçon qui avait joué avec elle avant de la laisser comme une vieille chaussette. Enfin il avait surtout aidé Puck à le faire, mais l'idée était là. Finn était un gars bien, et il ne méritait en aucun cas de finir comme ça, loin de sa famille et de ceux qui l'aimaient. Et puis ses yeux embués se posèrent sur Rachel qui s'était recroquevillée dans ses bras. Oh Rachel... Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé que le grand brun... Leur amour était si beau et si touchant, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et la petite brune ne s'en remettrait jamais, Sugar en était sûre. Alors elle la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Rachel n'avait aimé que Finn, elle n'aimait que Finn et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle n'aime jamais que lui. Rachel avait bâti sa vie autour du grand brun. Ses amis étaient ceux de Finn, en dehors de Sugar elle-même, son appartement était celui que Finn avait choisit, même sa carrière, elle l'avait fait pour que Finn soit fière d'elle ! Et maintenant Finn n'était plus... Si elle avait pensé avant que cela puisse se produire, Sugar aurait tenté d'amoindrir la dépendance de Rachel au grand brun... Mais maintenant il était trop tard..._

_F... Finn... On voulait... On voulait..._

_Rachel ne réussit jamais à finir sa phrase, elle pleurait trop pour ça... Mais Sugar savait où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne le savais même que trop bien... C'était un projet que les deux mariés avaient depuis un moment, et ils avaient enfin décidé de sauter le pas... Ils avait décidé de commencer dès le retour du grand brun pour sa permission. Ils voulaient vraiment un bébé tous les deux... Et maintenant Finn était mort, et Rachel n'aurait même pas leur enfant pour pouvoir se raccrocher à son souvenir vivant. Rachel avait tout perdu..._

_ On ouvrit la porte et Lara Lenght, la directrice du spectacle entra, sûrement attirée par le bruit. Elle regarda les deux femmes, qu'elle connaissait depuis un moment maintenant, pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sugar désigna la lettre du menton sans jamais lâché Rachel et leur patronne la ramassa avant de commencer à la lire. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et se tourna vers son assistant._

_La représentation est annulée ! Offrez des tickets aux spectateurs en nous excusant pour la gêne occasionnée ou remboursez les s'ils préfèrent._

_Là dessus, elle échangea un dernier regard avec Sugar et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme sentit Rachel se briser un peu plus contre elle et continua à la serrer en posant sa joue sur le haut du crâne de la petite brune. Intérieurement, elle se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour permettre à sa meilleure amie de revivre à nouveau, même si cela devrait lui prendre des années._

* * *

Un raclement de gorge sortit Rachel de ses pensées, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Les pas de l'homme derrière elle se rapprochèrent et quelques secondes plus tard il fut tout à fait à côté d'elle. Son bras passa au dessus de ses épaules et elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir son visage dans sa tête. Son parfum l'avait trahi. Toujours le même depuis le Lycée...

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, fixant la tombe devant lui. Puis il se tourna et essuya les larmes sur les joues de Rachel du bout du pouce. Il leva ensuite son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Notre régiment a été rappelé... Et puis de toute façon, j'avais déjà demandé ma permission pour venir le voir...

La petite brune hocha la tête en regardant le garçon à crête en face d'elle.

- Tes cheveux...

- Ouais...

Il passa sa main sur le côté de son crâne rasé et lui sourit.

- J'ai quitté cette bande de fous en rentrant... Je suis de nouveau un civil... Sans Finn, c'était plus pareil...

- Rien n'est pareil sans lui...

- Ouais...

Il retourna la tête nerveusement et pointa la plaque qu'il avait acheté du visage.

- J'y crois pas que ce soit la première fois que je vois un truc que j'ai payé ! Putain...

Rachel l'observa un moment et il enleva son bras de ses épaules pour s'avancer. Il prit sa plaque dans les mains en s'accroupissant.

- Hey mec... Ça fait un bail hein... Ces cons m'ont empêché de venir te voir avant... Même pas de permission pour tes funérailles... Pourtant Evans voulait venir aussi, te dire merci... Je suis sûr que tu te foutrais de ma gueule si tu savais que je parle à un bout de pierre ! Moi qui disait que c'était des conneries... Tu m'en auras fait faire des trucs à la con ! Entrer chez les coincés en kaki... Partir dans ce putain de blède en Afghanistan... Me prendre une balle dans la poitrine et me la faire enlever sans anesthésie... Putain je t'ai détesté pour ce coup là ! Te voir crever sans rien pouvoir faire... Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait mec ? Et maintenant quoi ? Je parle à un putain de caillou plutôt qu'à toi ! Et je chiale comme un môme ! Tu m'auras vraiment fait faire des trucs à la con, enfoiré !

Rachel l'avait observé du début à la fin. Elle avait vu les larmes couler le long de ses joues, rares, mais présentes. Elle avait vu ses jointures se blanchir quand sa prise s'était resserré autour du bout de marbre gravé. Et elle avait pleuré avec lui... Elle avait pleuré le désespoir de Puck, la mort de Finn et le vide qui grandissait depuis trois ans en elle. Le jeune homme posa la plaque et se redressa doucement en essuyant ses joues.

- Mais je suis revenu mec... Et maintenant je vais tenir ma promesse !

Puis, il se retourna totalement vers Rachel, l'air de nouveau neutre. L'armée l'avait endurci plus qu'il ne l'était déjà... Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la tira avec lui en sortant du cimetière. Une fois l'entrée passée, il la guida près d'une moto et lui tendit un casque qu'elle enfila en silence. Puck avait été connu pour jouer avec les filles, pour être un vrai con sans honneur, et pourtant elle ne faisait confiance à personne autant qu'à lui. Le grand brun l'avait toujours respecté parce qu'elle était la moitié de Finn et puis, il aimait la protéger, elle lui rappelait sa petite sœur. Puck enfourcha la machine et elle s'assit derrière lui. Il mit le moteur en route et partit.

Rachel ne vit pas la route passer. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, elle se serait contre le corps d'un homme, contre une partie de son passé. Puck n'était pas Finn, il ne le serait jamais... Mais sa présence l'apaisait un peu. Lui et son mari avaient été tellement proche qu'elle sentait presque Finn près d'elle quand il était là, et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait moins vide même si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Elle ne sentit même pas le moteur se couper, elle ne comprit qu'il l'était que lorsque le garçon commença à bouger. Elle lâcha donc son ventre et descendit. Après l'avoir laissé ranger les casques, elle se retourna et inspira profondément. Elle n'était pas venue dans cette maison depuis l'année dernière à la même époque car il y régnait un désespoir faisant horriblement écho au sien. Puck la poussa d'une main au creux du dos et elle s'avança. Elle sonna et entendit un _"J'arrive"_ lointain. La main de Puck n'avait pas quitté son dos et ce contact la rassurait. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et la petite brune fut aussitôt happé par les bras de la femme en face d'elle.

- Rachel !

- Carole...

Puck se racla la gorge et la mère de Finn releva les yeux. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes en le voyant, les bras toujours serrés autour de Rachel.

- Noah...

- Mrs Hudson... Euh, je veux dire Hummel...

- C'est bon Noah, tu peux m'appeler Carole tu sais.

- Ouais... C'est l'habitude...

Il se passait à nouveau la main dans la crête et la mère de Finn relâcha Rachel pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

- Ça fait longtemps...

- C'est que quand ils nous tiennent ils ne veulent plus nous lâcher là-bas...

Le garçon tenta un sourire et Carole le lui rendit. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir. Elle se revoyait encore dans la cuisine un petit Puck essayant de lui chiper les cookies qu'elle venait de faire alors que Finn essayait de la distraire. Il était presque son fils lui aussi.

- Entrez donc tous les deux.

- En fait, on ne fait que passer...

Carole regarda Puck avec l'air de lui demander de s'expliquer.

- Je suis venu récupérer Rachel... Je l'emmène en vacances deux semaines pour essayer de la réveiller un peu...

La brunette se tourna vers lui, absolument pas au courant des plans de "vacances" dont il parlait. God, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était sur le continent !

- On sera de retour pour l'anniversaire... Mais je lui ai promis de m'occuper d'elle, et je n'ai pas trop pu le faire en trois ans...

Carole hocha la tête et les enlaça encore.

- Dans ce cas détendez-vous bien.

Son regard passa sur Rachel. Ça faisait trois ans que ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle et que ses épaules n'étaient plus tout à fait aussi droite qu'avant. Carole voyait parfaitement derrière sa comédie, elle avait maintenu la même pendant deux ans avant de comprendre qu'il fallait avancer. La petite brune était si jeune et c'était un gâchis de la voir ainsi. Elle savait que la voir comme ça tuerait son fils s'il n'était pas déjà mort...

- Surtout toi Rachel... Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, même si c'est dur...

La petite brune ne répondit pas. Elle voulait passer à autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Finn, ses bras, son odeur, sa façon de lui dire je t'aime, sa manière de la regarder quand elle chantait, ce sourire qu'il ne donnait qu'à elle, sa manière de prononcer son nom avec tout l'amour du monde où de lui chanter une ballade pour la charmer un peu plus. Cette habitude qu'il avait pris de la surprendre avec un bouquet de rose quand elle s'y attendait le moins ou prononcer son nom en dormant comme si elle ne quittait jamais son esprit. La manière dont il l'avait regardé quand elle avait descendu l'allée dans sa robe de mariée ou celle qu'il avait eut de ne plus voir aucune autre fille dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés... Comment était-elle censée passer autre chose après ça ? Après lui ? Alors elle hocha la tête doucement car elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à sa voix et partit en se tenant au bras de Puck.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la résidence Motta, Sugar était assise sur le perron à les attendre. Sans plus de cérémonie elle salua Puck et ils forcèrent presque Rachel à monter dans la voiture. La brunette n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris que c'était un coup monté depuis un moment maintenant. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Puck avait promis qu'ils seraient là pour l'anniversaire... Alors à quoi bon résister ? Elle finit donc par se laisser faire et la moto de Puck passa devant la voiture du père de Sugar pour montrer le chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je sais, c'est sale il y a du Finnchel mais je vous avais prévenu que c'était un défi pour moi ! :o Donc, ici vous verrez ce que ça aurait pu donner si Finn avait vraiment été le héros qu'on a essayé de nous faire croire qu'il était dans la série. Pour le reste... Je ne voudrais pas spoiler... :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes !  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le premier chapitre et à ceux qui ont commencés à follow cette story malgré un début peu engageant x).  
**

**Voici le 2ième chapitre : ça va commencer à bouger un peu !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**We Are All Family**

La voiture roula longtemps sans jamais quitter l'Ohio. Deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus que des champs à perte de vue. Et puis, progressivement, la voiture ralentit et commença à s'engager dans de petites routes de campagne jusqu'à atteindre une sorte de vieille ferme réaménagée. L'endroit ne semblait pas spécialement luxueux, mais assez confortable pour y vivre de manière correct. La voiture s'arrêta entre un vieux 4x4 et une petite citadine rouge. La moto de Puck était déjà garé un peu plus loin et lorsque Rachel et Sugar sortirent de la voiture, il arriva en compagnie d'un grand blond musculeux pour sortir leurs bagages du coffre, laissant le chauffeur rentrer chez lui. Rachel commençait à se demander où Noah avait bien pu l'emmener et qui était ce garçon. Elle était contente d'avoir Sugar près d'elle car elle non plus ne semblait pas connaître le nouveau venu. Puck s'approcha enfin d'elles deux, le blond derrière lui, après avoir laissé leurs valises devant la porte.

- Rachel, Sugar voici Sam.

En entendant ce nom Rachel se crispa.

- Rachel Berry-Hudson était la femme de Finn et Sugar est sa meilleure amie.

Il regarda la petite brune avec précaution avant de continuer.

- Sam Evans est le garçon que Finn a-

Rachel le coupa.

- Je sais qui il est merci !

Son ton était plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais c'était de sa faute ! Si Finn n'avait pas sauvé ce garçon, il serait encore en vie ! Finn serait là et elle n'aurait pas à subir ces stupides vacances avec Puck. Elle serait chez elle à New-York à apprendre à chanter à leurs enfants avant se préparer pour sa représentation du soir ! Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Sam commença à ouvrir la bouche avant que Puck ne l'arrête du bras.

- Je vais te montrer votre chambre à toi et Sugar, Rach...

Et il s'activa, la brunette sur les talons. En passant la porte d'entrée, Rachel ne vit même pas la blonde qui l'observait attentivement dans l'encadrement. Elle suivit juste Puck jusqu'à l'étage et s'écroula dans le lit qui serait le sien pendant deux semaines...

En bas, la blonde avait fait son chemin jusqu'à Sam alors que Sugar la dépassait en la saluant poliment. Elle attrapa le bras du grand blond et lui demanda.

- C'est qui ?

- La femme du gars qui m'a sauvé la vie...

- Oh... Ça explique les larmes...

- Ouais... Où est Brittany ?

- Partie chercher Lord Tubbington dans les champs.

- Encore ? Ce chat est une vraie plaie !

- Mais sans lui elle n'aurait pas tenu, tu le sais...

- Ouais...

Le grand blond s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais rentrer, les autres ne vont pas tarder...

- Ok... Si tu me cherches je serais dans l'atelier...

Il hocha la tête et la blonde partit vers une vieille grange.

Rachel ne savait pas quand cela s'était produit, mais elle s'était endormie en pleurant dans ce lit inconnu. Elle se frotta les yeux et alla inspecter son visage dans le miroir. À côté du lit, son sac et celui de Sugar étaient installés. Elle entendait l'eau couler de la salle de bain attenante et se doutait que son amie était partie se doucher. Alors elle ouvrit son sac à main et chercha son porte-feuilles. Elle l'ouvrit et rencontra instantanément les yeux rieurs de Finn. C'était une photo qui n'avait pas bougé de là depuis le Lycée. Ils étaient partis en vacances au bord d'un Lac avec Carole, Burt et Kurt ce jour là. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait pris la photo d'eux deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre en maillot de bain, le lac en arrière plan. Elle dût fixer la photo plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensa car, quand elle releva les yeux, Sugar la regardait de l'encadrement de la porte, dans une magnifique robe d'été rouge.

- Encore cette photo ?

Rachel ne répondit pas.

- On devrait descendre... Les autres invités sont arrivés...

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui... Tu comprendras...

Le silence retomba entre elles. Rachel rangea son porte-feuilles dans son sac et se leva du lit. Sugar agrippa son bras, et elles descendirent ensemble dans le salon d'où la rumeur ronronnante d'une discussion se faisait entendre. Elles ouvrirent la porte et la conversation s'interrompit immédiatement. La première personne que Rachel vit fut Sam qui la regardait avec précaution. À côté de lui, Puck posa sa main sur son épaule. Dans le coin, un couple d'asiatiques discutaient avec une jeune femme noire. À quelques mètres d'eux, un grand brun était assis en face d'une jeune femme d'origine latine et d'un garçon en fauteuil roulant. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Rachel. Tous sans exception. Les deux amies avancèrent précautionneusement dans la pièce et Puck vint à leur rencontre.

- Rach... Je-

- Je l'ai retrouvé !

Une grande blonde venait d'entrer en trombe par la porte opposée, en tenant un énorme chat tigré dans les mains, interrompant Puck au passage. Derrière elle, une deuxième blonde plus petite entra et ses yeux croisèrent aussitôt ceux de Rachel. La profondeur de ces orbes ambrés la perturba et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Puck. Mais l'autre jeune femme ne la lâcha pas du regard. Pas une seule seconde.

- Bon bah tout le monde est là... Donc je vais faire les présentation officielles...

Puck se tourna vers l'assistance et attrapa les épaules de Rachel.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente Rachel Berry-Hudson, la femme de Finn... Et à ma droite c'est Sugar Motta, sa meilleure amie...

Tout le monde bredouilla un vague _"salut"_ en dehors de la blonde qui la regardait toujours avec intensité.

- Donc Rach... Ici on est chez le Lieutenant Sam Evans...

Puck ne précisa pas plus, il préférait évité un autre drame émotif...

- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le Sous-Lieutenant Noah Puckerman, mais appelez moi Puck si vous tenez à vos vies...

Le jeune asiatique s'avança vers Rachel et lui tendit la main.

- Sergent Mike Jones. J'étais sous les ordres de votre mari. C'est un honneur Madame. Et voici ma sœur Mercedes Jones.

Il avait désigné la jeune fille noire et à les voir, il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'ils avaient été adoptés...

- Ainsi que ma future femme Tina Chang.

La jeune asiatique salua Rachel de la tête. Puis, la latina vint à sa rencontre avec une attitude fière.

- Officier Spécialisé Santana Lopez ! Enchanté.

Elle fut suivit par le garçon en fauteuil roulant.

- Soldat Artie Abrams. C'est un plaisir Madame.

Et enfin, le grand brun.

- Soldat David Karofsky. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame.

Rachel se tourna vers Puck.

- Ils sont tous... ?

- Ouaip, tous les hommes de Finn, réunis ici en son honneur...

Un silence inconfortable s'installa un moment et puis la grande blonde au chat dans les bras se tourna vers Sam perplexe.

- Nous aussi on doit se présenter ? Parce que je n'ai pas de grade moi...

Le grand blond lui sourit.

- Tu peux te présenter normalement Britt...

La jeune femme sourit en sautillant vers Rachel.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Brittany Fabray !

À la grande surprise de Rachel, la blonde lâcha son chat et lui sauta dans les bras. Bientôt, la deuxième blonde s'approcha doucement sans la quitter des yeux et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, je suis Quinn Fabray...

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Brittany et ajouta.

- Nous sommes les sœurs de Sam.

La brune les regarda en essayant de comprendre. S'ils étaient frère et sœurs, pourquoi s'appelait-il Evans et elles Fabray ? La blonde aux yeux ambrés lui répondit sans se départir de son sourire.

- Le père de Sam a quitté notre mère après sa naissance, nous n'avons pas le même père...

Rachel hocha doucement la tête et Sam claqua dans ses mains.

- Bon, dispersion, visitez la ferme et amusez-vous ! On se retrouve ce soir pour le dîner !

Après un dernier sourire, la blonde tourna les talons et disparut par où elle était venue. Pour la première fois, le sentiment prédominant en Rachel ne fut pas le vide, mais la curiosité. Quinn avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait, et elle voulait savoir quoi... Brittany avait tenté un rapprochement vers Santana et la tirait maintenant avec excitation hors de la pièce. Sam partit avec Artie et David, et le couple d'asiatiques s'en alla, main dans la main. Puck se tourna vers la jeune femme noire et lui proposa de l'escorter pour son tour ce qu'elle accepta. Bientôt Sugar tira Rachel vers la cuisine où elle la força à manger. Une fois un sandwich tomate avocat dans le ventre, les deux chanteuses partirent à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles croisaient le groupe de Sam et s'arrêtaient (à cause de Sugar) pour discuter. Si son amie avait trouvé un bon auditoire en Artie, Rachel elle supportait de plus en plus mal les regards pleins d'espoir de Sam. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face sans lui en vouloir... Pas encore... Alors elle s'éclipsa. Au loin elle vit Santana conduire un tracteur avec Brittany dans le dos et se décida à bifurquer. De ce coté, les deux asiatiques s'embrassaient devant les écuries. De l'autre, Puck jouait des muscles devant Mercedes. Elle était encerclé... Il n'y avait nul part où elle pourrait être tranquille...

Et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la porte entrebâillée de la grange. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait, et donc ne la suivrait, avant de s'engager dans le bâtiment. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, et des volutes de poussière voletaient un peu partout dans les raies de lumière. Le sol de paille bruissait sous ses pieds et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des poutres de prime abord était en fait une collections de statues en bois. Toutes en longueur, elles représentaient tour à tour un couple de dauphins sortant de l'eau, un oiseau prenant son envol, un couple aux bras entremêlés, des notes de musique tourbillonnantes ou encore un arbre naissant. Il y en avait tant que Rachel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle naviguait dans cet océan de bois dans un silence religieux. Ces pièces d'art étaient magnifiques et dignes d'un grand maître, Rachel en était sûre. C'est alors qu'au détour d'une statue représentant une guitare recouvert de lierre elle la vit, la plus grosses de toutes les statues. De là où elle était, elle pouvait discerner le dos d'une femme à cheval grandeur nature. Elle s'avança pour mieux voir et c'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle avisa Quinn assise au pied de l'œuvre gigantesque, un tablier en cuir, de grosses lunettes en plastique et des outils à la main.

- Je cherchais un endroit pour me cacher des autres...

La blonde la regarda un instant avant de retourner à l'observation du sabot en face d'elle.

- Alors tu as trouvé le bon endroit... Personne n'a le droit de venir ici à part moi.

- Oh, je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas, je vais partir dans ce cas.

Rachel s'était déjà retournée quand elle entendit la blonde parler à nouveau.

- Non, c'est bon reste. Tant que tu ne me gênes pas, tu peux te cacher ici autant que tu veux.

Alors la brune se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde et s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle à même le sol pour la regarder travailler. Quinn se tourna vers elle et lui indiqua un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce du bout de sa lime.

- Prends-toi un masque si tu ne veux pas t'étouffer.

Et elle mit le sien qu'elle avait gardé autour de son cou avant de recommencer à limer le sabot avec soin. Rachel se leva, enfila un masque et revint l'observer en silence. Maintenant qu'elle était du côté de Quinn, elle pouvait clairement voir que la femme sur le cheval était Brittany même si son visage n'était pas tout à fait fini. Assis devant elle sur le cheval se tenait la réplique du gros chat qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien à demander, Quinn reprit la parole.

- C'est une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Britt la semaine prochaine, il ne faut pas en parler.

La brune garda le silence avant de se dire qu'elle devait peut-être signaler à la blonde qu'elle avait compris.

- D'accord...

Et après une hésitation.

- Vous avez combien d'écart ?

Rachel était intriguée, les deux jeunes filles semblaient avoir à peu près le même âge et elle avait du mal à deviner laquelle des deux était l'aînée.

- Plus ou moins 8 minutes.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux. Des jumelles... Elle n'aurait jamais deviné...

- Donc techniquement ça sera ton anniversaire aussi...

- Oui...

Et puis le silence retomba, tout juste perturbé par le bruit du bois qu'on travaille. Mais ce n'était pas un silence oppressant, au contraire... Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient se détendre, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Rachel se surprit à ne pas se sentir aussi vide que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans la manière qu'avait Quinn de sculpter le bois, et Rachel le sentait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. Alors elle resta là des heures. Elle vit la blonde passer du sabot au visage de sa sœur, puis revenir au sabot avec un outil plus précis, et elle oublia un instant que sa vie avait été réduite en bouillie par la guerre.

Quinn travaillait sans vraiment se préoccuper de la petite brune qui l'observait avec attention. Elle détestait qu'on la regarde sculpter, elle avait l'impression de trop se dévoiler quand elle se laissait prendre au travail du bois. Mais pour une raison obscure, la présence de Rachel ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait sentir la jeune femme derrière elle... Elle avait l'impression d'être moins seule, et d'une manière cruelle, la tristesse qui s'échappait du regard de la jeune chanteuse lui donnait l'impression de ne pas l'être elle-même. Cette sensation, elle ne l'avait que quand elle sculptait d'habitude. C'était pour ça qu'elle se plongeait autant dans l'art, il était une délivrance... Alors Quinn limait et sculptait en silence sous le regard de la brunette, et d'une certaine manière tout cela lui semblait juste, normal. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, comme toujours, et lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle fut surprise que la jeune femme soit resté aussi longtemps à ses côtés. Cela devait faire cinq bonnes heures qu'elles étaient enfermées ensembles, et au moins quatre qu'elle n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot ! Quinn sortit son portable de sa poche, après avoir retiré son gant en cuir avec les dent, et éteignit son alarme. Elle se releva sous les yeux de la brunette et s'avança vers le bureau en délaçant son tablier. Elle le posa sur le portant à côté avant de laisser ses gants avec son masque sur le bureau lui-même. Rachel s'était enfin levée et avait imité la jeune blonde en rangeant son propre masque. Pendant ce temps, Quinn était retournée près de la sculpture pour ranger soigneusement ses outils dans leur housse en cuire avant de la reposer aussi sur le bureau. Une fois cela fait, elle lança un regard à Rachel et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une main agrippait son poignet. Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette rougissante qui l'avait retenue.

- Je... Est-ce que je peux... Rester avec toi ?

Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien en trois ans qu'en regardant Quinn sculpter, et si c'était la présence de la blonde qui l'apaisait, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle et éviter à sa douleur de revenir trop vite.

La blonde laissa son regard tomber sur Rachel un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix posée, presque distante.

- Si tu veux...

Elle aurait dû demander à la brunette de la laisser, au moins le temps d'aller à l'arrêt de bus, mais elle avait vu le regard de Rachel, et elle se souvenait ce que cela faisait d'être à sa place, d'avoir l'impression que personne ne vous comprend et ne peut ressentir votre douleur. D'avoir à supporter les regards emplis de pitié et les discours pour vous remonter le moral qui ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. D'avoir à jouer la comédie pour qu'enfin on vous laisse tranquille... Oui, elle se souvenait de tout, même après plus de six ans... Rachel avait trouvé un roc en elle. Quelqu'un qui la regardait comme une humaine, et pas comme une veuve éplorée. Quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait pas d'aller mieux ou de s'ouvrir. Elle avait trouvé en elle quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait rien et qui la laissait juste être.

Rachel hocha doucement la tête avant de lâcher la main de Quinn et de la suivre en silence. Elles sortirent de la grange et Rachel fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Elles continuèrent entre deux champs et avancèrent un bon quart d'heure avant d'atteindre un petit arrêt de bus. La blonde regarda l'heure sur son portable, 16h55. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance. Elle appuya son épaule contre le métal froid du panneau de l'arrêt de bus et pour une fois ne regarda pas entre les champs. Elle observa la petite brune à côté d'elle qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard elle non plus. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucune d'elles-deux ne rompe le silence, et finalement, l'énorme bus scolaire commença à apparaître à l'autre bout de la route. Rachel ne dit rien, même si elle mourrait d'envie de demander ce qu'elles faisaient là... Elle regarda seulement la blonde dont l'attention était maintenant portée sur le bus jaune qui roulait dans leurs direction. Et finalement, le véhicule s'arrêta devant elles et une petite fille blonde en sortit en sautillant.

- Maman !

La petite fille avait crié dès qu'elle était descendue complètement du bus et avait couru pour sauter dans les bras de Quinn qui s'était accroupie pour la réceptionner.

- Hey bébé... Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

La blonde avait ponctué sa phrase en embrassant le front de la petite fille. Rachel ne comprenait pas. Quinn semblait si jeune... Et pourtant cette fillette d'au moins cinq ans venait de l'appeler maman... Cette fillette... Le cœur de Rachel se brisa en voyant Quinn porter sa fille dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû être à la place de la blonde, elle aurait dû avoir une petite fille à embrasser au retour de l'école ou un petit garçon, cela n'avait pas d'importance... Elle aurait dû avoir un enfant, un bébé de Finn... Mais Finn était mort, et cette réalisation se fit dans son cœur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Quinn dans son atelier. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue et elle se retourna pour l'essuyer avant que les deux blondes ne la voient. Elle n'allait pas gâcher leur journée parce que son mari était mort alors qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Quinn n'y était pour rien, et la petite fille encore moins. Mais Quinn avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Rachel alors qu'ils se posaient sur sa fille. Elle avait vu la larme commencer à couler avant que la brunette ne se retourne, et elle avait compris que Rachel avait été brisée bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé jusque là... Finn était mort depuis trois ans maintenant, et pourtant, la douleur semblait aussi forte que si la nouvelle avait été annoncé la semaine précédente. La blonde reporta son attention sur sa fille qui commençait à lui répondre après un bisou mouillé sur sa joue.

- Je t'ai fait un dessin maman ! Et j'en ai aussi fait un pour Tata Britt ! Oh, et après les dessins, on a appris une danse pour la fin de l'année et la maîtresse nous a donné les paroles d'une chanson à apprendre !

- Ouah ! Tout ça ma puce ?

La petite blonde hocha la tête vigoureusement en souriant à sa mère. Quinn lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers Rachel qui avait fini de cacher ses larmes et les regardait maintenant de loin. Elle s'avança vers la petite brune et l'indiqua de la tête à sa fille.

- Beth, je te présente Rachel. C'était la femme du monsieur qui a sauvé la vie de Tonton Sam.

La petite fille sautilla furieusement dans les bras de sa mère en disant _"bonjour"_ avec de grands yeux brillants.

- Rachel, voici Beth, ma fille.

La petite brune força un sourire et prit la main de la petite fille en lui disant qu'elle était ravie de la rencontrer.

- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

La perspicacité de Beth surprit sa mère alors que la question prenait Rachel de court. Pendant une seconde, Quinn réfléchit à une manière de désamorcer la situation, mais la petite brune prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à Beth.

- Tu es très observatrice hein ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et Rachel se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis triste parce que mon mari est mort il y a trois ans et que je l'aimais beaucoup...

Rachel attrapa la main de Beth qui la regardait attentivement.

- Je comprends, si Tonton Sam était mort, je serais très triste aussi...

La petite brune sourit un peu plus naturellement et relâcha la main de Beth. Elle pardonnait un peu le grand blond en voyant comme le visage de la petite fille était devenu sérieux. Visiblement elle l'aimait beaucoup...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Beth pour assaillir Rachel de questions, et les quinze minutes de marche semblaient une véritable aubaine pour la petite fille ! La jeune chanteuse était elle-même surprise. Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'une fillette insistante serait peut-être tout ce qui lui fallait pour sourire à nouveau ? Et quand elle pensait sourire, elle pensait bien à ce fameux sourire qu'elle avait toujours arboré en pensant à sa carrière ou en voyant Finn, pas cette vulgaire imitation qu'elle avait utilisé depuis sa mort pour rassurer ses amis et garder son boulot.

- Tu sais toucher ton nez avec ta langue ?

Quinn roula des yeux en entendant la nouvelle question de sa fille. Tout le monde demandait ça à une personne tout juste rencontrée voyons... Rachel sourit à la petite fille et essaya sans grand succès de toucher son nez avec sa langue en se concentrant de manière très sérieuse. Finalement elle soupira, vaincue, et se tourna vers Beth.

- Visiblement non... Et toi ?

La fillette sourit en dévoilant ses petites dents avant de sortir le bout de sa langue et de le poser sur son nez avec facilité. Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rire doucement. Oh mon Dieu... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ri ? Elle n'était pas sûr de l'avoir fait une seule fois depuis la mort de Finn, et ça faisait du bien... Ça faisait tellement de bien, et pourtant son cœur se brisait. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Finn... Rire alors qu'il était partit, qu'il ne serait plus jamais là...

Un peu plus loin, à l'entrée de la ferme, Sugar écrasa son coude dans les côtes de Noah Puckerman qui se frotta le flanc en grognant.

- Hey, ça fait mal !

- Puck... Je... Elle...

Puck la regarda sceptique et elle indiqua le petit chemin qui s'ouvrait derrière le portail protégeant la cour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout deux. Le garçon suivit son regard et tomba sur le petit groupe qui s'avançait doucement. Quinn marchait avec une petite fille dans les bras, sûrement Beth, et cette dernière faisait de grand signes avec ses petits bras en parlant à la brune qui les accompagnaient. Et il la vit...

- Elle rit, Puck... Elle rit !

Sugar ne savait pas quand est-ce que les larmes avaient décidé de s'installer, mais elle savait qu'elle pleurait de joie... Son rire s'entrecoupa de sanglots et le bras protecteur de Noah passa autour de ses épaules. Tel un mantra elle répéta encore "elle rit" plusieurs fois, et le garçon ponctua toujours d'un "je sais".

- Elle n'avait pas... C'est la première fois que je la vois rire depuis trois ans...

- Je sais...

La tête de Rachel était rejetée en arrière et son rire fort, étrangement presque masculin, commença à arriver jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Puck sourit avant d'ajouter.

- Ça m'avait manqué...

- À moi aussi...

Puck s'était toujours moqué du rire de Rachel, un aussi petit corps, si féminin et à la voix si mélodieuse quand elle chantait capable de vous sortir un rire pareil, ça l'avait toujours sidéré et il adorait la taquiner. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de l'embêter, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de rester là et d'écouter ce rire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna.

- On dirait que je commence à tenir ma parole mec...

Cette fois-ci, c'était le bras de Sugar qui était passé dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Elle avait douté, mais peut-être que c'était une bonne idée après tout... Rachel pourrait peut-être enfin faire son deuil en côtoyant des gens qui avaient aimé Finn autant qu'il se pouvait.

* * *

**Donc voilà, quand je disais que certains liens entre perso' étaient... Différents... Je parlais en occurrence de Quinn, Britt et Sam en frère et sœurs ainsi que de Mike et Mercedes dans le même cas.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait malgré son côté sombre... Maintenant que Quinn est arrivée ça va devenir un peu plus intéressant ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres je crois... x)  
**

**Vous pouvez remercier Harst pour l'attente ! Ah ces gens qui préfèrent s'occuper de leur copine plus que de ma story... :P  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Let Us In**

Rachel n'avait pas vu que ses amis l'observaient et avait simplement suivi Quinn à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au regard surpris de Sam en voyant sa sœur passer avec elle pour monter les escaliers. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par Beth et, si elle était tout à fait honnête, par Quinn elle-même.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la chambre de la fillette et sa mère la reposa enfin par terre. Beth se mit à courir pour tirer deux chaises miniatures qu'elle plaça devant sa mère et Rachel. Quinn leva les yeux en souriant avant de prendre place sur la petite chaise jaune et de faire signe à la brunette de l'imiter en s'installant sur la rose. Rachel ne connaissait pas Quinn, malgré les heures passées à l'observer, mais elle pouvait déjà affirmer que la jeune femme était différente quand Beth se trouvait près d'elle. La mélancolie et la froideur dont elle faisait preuve disparaissaient instantanément au contact de la petite fille. Beth avait posé son petit cartable rose et fouillait activement dedans. Elle en sortit un dessin qu'elle tendit fièrement à sa mère et ne vit même pas le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Quinn car elle avait déjà remis le nez dans son sac. Elle finit par en sortir un CD qu'elle se dépêcha d'aller mettre dans le lecteur à côté de son lit.

Rachel en profita pour jeter un regard au dessus de l'épaule de la blonde à côté d'elle et put enfin voir le dessin. Malgré son jeune âge, Beth dessinait déjà bien, sûrement un don hérité de son artiste de mère, et Rachel put discerner sans problème une maison avec aligné en face un homme en kaki labellisé d'un _"Tonton S"_. Un peu plus loin, _"Tata B"_ et _"Lord T"_ apparaissaient eux aussi, mais le couple au premier plan était bien entendu _"Maman et moi"_. C'est alors que Rachel réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait toujours manqué en sens inverse sur ses dessins quand elle était petite... Il n'y avait pas de _"Papa"_... Rachel n'avait jamais pu mettre de _"Maman"_, mais au moins elle avait pu indiquer deux flèches avec _"Papa L"_ et _"Papa H"_... Pour Beth, il n'y avait même pas ça... Quinn leva les yeux et l'observa un instant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas détourner son regard de Rachel ? Elle ne comprenait pas... Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant... Certes, la jeune femme l'intriguait, et elle l'avait toujours imaginée comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour avoir été mariée à un héros comme Finn Hudson, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir fini avec une fille quelconque, Rachel devait être quelqu'un ! Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait la jeune femme, elle ne voyait qu'une humaine... Un humaine dévastée et terriblement triste, mais une humaine tout de même...

Beth appuya sur le gros bouton "_play_" de son magnétophone. Instantanément la petite fille commença à danser. Rachel savait qu'elle connaissait cette musique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se la remettre. C'est à ce moment là que Quinn commença à chanter tout doucement.

_Mary had a little lamb,  
**Mary avait un petit agneau,**  
his fleece was white as snow,  
**Sa toison était aussi blanche que la neige,**_

Beth s'était mise à applaudir sa mère tout en continuant à danser, heureuse que cette dernière connaisse les paroles qu'elle essayait désespérément de suivre sans vraiment y arriver.

_Ev'rywhere that Mary went,  
**Où que Mary aille,**  
that lamb was sure to go.  
**Cet agneau était sûr d'aller.**  
And you could hear them singing:  
**Et tu pouvais les entendre chanter :**_

Rachel avait proprement surprise Quinn en chantant la dernière ligne de ce couplet. Dès que la voix de la blonde avait commencé à faire raisonner les premières paroles, Rachel s'était instantanément souvenue de la suite. Et comment avait-elle pu oublier ? C'était la toute première chanson qu'elle avait elle-même chantée quand elle ne devait pas être beaucoup moins vieille que Beth. En voyant le sourire sur le visage de la fillette, elle s'était souvenue de tout... Elle s'était souvenue de pourquoi elle aimait la musique à ce point, de l'importance qu'elle avait dans son cœur... Comment la mort de Finn avait-elle pu lui arracher ça aussi ? Elle se mit à réfléchir en chantonnant avec Quinn.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas écouté de musique ? En dehors de son spectacle à Broadway, elle ne se rappelait pas... Elle n'y arrivait pas... Et elle comprit. La musique qui avait toujours eut une place à part dans son cœur en avait été arraché par la mort de Finn. En perdant son mari, elle avait perdu le goût de la vie et tout ce qui allait avec. Hors, pour Rachel Berry, la vie c'était la musique.

_He followed her to school one day,  
**Il la suivit à l'école un jour,**  
it was against the rules,  
**c'était à l'encontre du règlement,**  
Made the children laugh and play to  
**Cela fit rire et jouer les enfants de**  
see a lamb at school.  
**Voir un agneau à l'école.**_

La voix de Quinn se mêlait délicieusement à la sienne, et elle se surprit à l'écouter réellement. Quinn n'était pas une chanteuse comme elle ou Sugar, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix un peu brute de n'avoir jamais été réellement travaillée qui donnait envie à Rachel de l'écouter. Pourtant, même au meilleur de sa carrière, elle n'avait jamais apprécié personne d'autre que les professionnels... À part Finn bien sûr...

_You could hear them singing:  
**Et tu pouvais les entendre chanter :**__  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

Beth avait réussi à trouver le rythme des "_La, la, la_", et même si elle avait abandonné l'idée de chanter le reste, elle joignait joyeusement sa mère et Rachel dans ce refrain avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aurait pu être gênée de ne pas savoir faire le reste, mais s'il y avait une chose que sa maman lui avait appris, c'était que l'important était d'essayer, et que personne ne pouvait être parfait dès le début. Or, parfaite ou non, Quinn n'oubliait jamais de répéter à Beth à quel point elle l'aimait. La petite fille était heureuse, elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour rendre sa maman fière d'elle, mais n'avait pas honte de l'échec, car cela signifiait que sa mère passerait encore plus de temps avec elle pour l'aider à s'améliorer, et Beth aimait plus que tout passer son temps avec sa maman.

_Soon the teacher turned it out,  
**Bientôt l'enseignant découvrit,**  
still it lingered near,  
**Qu'il s'attardait encore à proximité,**  
Waited patiently about till  
**Attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que**  
Mary did appear.  
**Mary apparaisse.**_

Quinn tourna la tête vers Rachel sans arrêter de chanter. Pourtant elle en avait envie... Elle avait tellement envie de se taire pour écouter la voix merveilleuse de la petite brune à côté d'elle... Comment un aussi petit corps pouvait-il sortir des sons aussi mélodieux, presque magiques ? Et surtout, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il transformer une vulgaire comptine en œuvre d'art par la seule force de sa voix ? Rachel ne poussait pas ses capacités vocales, et ça se sentait. Il y avait presque une retenue dans la manière qu'avait la brunette de chanter, quelque chose qui disait à Quinn qu'elle était capable de plus... De tellement plus beau... La jeune mère se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait vraiment rien de la femme assise à côté d'elle. Cette manière de chanter, cette tristesse, mais aussi cette force et cette volonté de survivre... Rachel était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant et Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle désirait la connaître, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...

_You could hear them singing:  
**Et tu pouvais les entendre chanter :**__  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

Beth regarda sa maman observer Rachel. Elle n'aimait pas partager, elle était comme ça, mais plus que tout, elle détestait partager sa mère. Tonton Sam avait dit que c'était presque une chance qu'elle n'ait pas de papa parce que le pauvre n'aurait jamais pu approcher Quinn, pourtant, Beth n'était pas jalouse de Rachel... En fait, elle comprenait sa maman, elle aussi avait du mal à ne pas regarder la petite brune quand elle chantait, c'était comme écouter un CD, et en vrai, Beth trouvait ça encore mieux ! En fait, à cet instant précis, la petite fille était même peut-être un peu jalouse de sa maman... Quinn connaissait Rachel et Beth le voulait elle aussi. Elle voulait jouer avec la petite brune, c'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui semblait accessible, sûrement à cause de sa taille, mais plus, elle voulait l'entendre chanter, et chanter pour elle, juste elle. Oui, Beth n'avait jamais aimé partager...

_"But the lamb loved Mary so",  
**"Mais l'agneau aime tant Mary",**  
the eager children cry,  
**Les enfants avides pleurent**  
"And Mary loves the lamb, you know",  
**"Et Mary aime l'agneau, vous savez",**  
the teacher did reply.  
**Le professeur a répondu.**_

Rachel souriait parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle souriait parce qu'elle se souvenait enfin de ce qu'était chanter avec son cœur. Même après la mort de Finn, elle avait toujours gardé une technique vocale impeccable, mais chanter avec son cœur ? Elle avait oublié ce que c'était... En présence de Quinn, elle se sentait moins vide, mais à redécouvrir la chanson, à reprendre contact avec sa passion, sa vie, elle sentait que son cœur se recomposait un petit peu. Elle n'avait plus mal comme avant, en fait elle se sentait bien... Elle chantait...

_And you could hear them singing:  
**Et tu pouvais les entendre chanter :**__  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

La dernière note sortit des enceinte et de sa gorge. Rachel sentit alors une vague de froid la pénétrer insidieusement. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle se sentait mal, presque sale, et elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Elle félicita Beth avec un sourire forcé avant de sortir de la chambre précipitamment pour rejoindre la sienne sans un regard pour Quinn.

Rachel réussit à atteindre son lit après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'un sanglot étouffé s'échappait de ses lèvres. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de... De trahir Finn... Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de plus que ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, chanter... Alors était-ce à cause de Quinn ? Non, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi sa culpabilité aurait avoir avec la jolie blonde... Beth ? C'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours voulu un enfant, mais la fille de quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas être comparée à cet enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu... Alors quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et la silhouette silencieuse de Quinn passa par l'entrebâillement avant de la refermer sans un bruit. La blonde resta un moment le dos collé contre la porte à la regarder. Un hoquet échappa à Rachel alors que ses larmes coulaient encore un peu plus librement. C'était étrange, normalement la présence de quelqu'un la calmait toujours, mais là, face au regard indéchiffrable de Quinn, Rachel se sentait capable de pleurer un peu plus, et cette simple sensation lui réchauffait le cœur. La blonde avait cette manière d'être avec elle comme elle semblait l'être avec tout le monde. Elle ne sortait pas de ses habitude pour se montrer plus chaleureuse envers Rachel et cette dernière se rendait compte que c'était la première fois en trois ans que quelqu'un ne la regardait pas comme si elle allait se briser en mille morceaux. Ce simple fait... D'une certaine manière, ça la rendait heureuse... Heureuse ! Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche en se retenant de laisser échapper un cri au milieu de ses sanglots. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse alors que Finn n'était plus là ? C'était comme le trahir, trahir leur amour et ce qu'ils avaient vécu...

Quinn se décida enfin à avancer dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec les larmes... Elle avait beaucoup pleuré en son temps, et elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne rendrait les choses plus faciles. Alors après l'avoir observé un moment, elle s'avança vers Rachel, lentement, non pas qu'elle ait peur d'effrayer la brunette, mais plus parce que l'ambiance qui régnait dans la chambre lui pesait aussi sur les épaules... Les larmes lui rappelleraient toujours ce moment, qu'importe le temps qui passerait... Elle avait évolué depuis, mais même comme ça... Certaines choses vous laissent des cicatrices à vie, et Quinn le comprenait aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré. Elle s'assit à côté de Rachel et, sans un mot, passa son bras dans le dos de cette dernière pour la serrer contre son flanc. Rachel ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentit en sécurité contre la blonde, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle agrippa le t-shirt de Quinn comme un bouée de sauvetage avant de plonger son visage dans la poitrine de la blonde pour y sécher ses larmes.

Elles étaient restées plusieurs longues minutes ainsi, à s'étreindre. Quinn ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment elle avait posé son menton sur le crâne de Rachel, mais elle avait maintenant ses deux bras entourés autour de la brunette. Les sanglots s'étaient tus, et les larmes commençaient à sécher. Quinn ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais elle se sentait bien avec la jeune chanteuse dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de sa famille depuis des années. Rachel ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal car elle avait d'une certaine façon été blessée aussi cruellement qu'elle-même. Rachel renifla et desserra ses doigts sur le t-shirt de la jeune mère. Elle posa sa main gauche à plat là où elle était agrippée quelques secondes plutôt comme pour rester ancrée à la réalité, et s'essuya les yeux de la main droite. Puis, elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux noisettes de la blonde. Il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace de pitié, mais quelque chose de nouveau y était apparu, quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'affection... Rachel s'éloigna légèrement de Quinn sans pour autant enlever sa main de sa poitrine et demanda d'une toute petite voix en baissant les yeux.

- Beth ?

La blonde ne la quitta pas du regard, comme si elle tentait de la sonder sans user du moindre mot.

- Elle est avec Brittany, elle voulait lui donner son dessin...

- Oh... D'accord...

Le malaise qui s'était emparé de Rachel à l'idée que Quinn avait dû délaisser sa propre fille pour elle s'estompa immédiatement. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et soupira avant de se lancer.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais...

Il y eut un silence et Quinn ajouta dans un murmure.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et que ça peut sembler un peu brut... Mais parfois il est plus facile de se confier à un inconnu...

Elle regarda Rachel dans les yeux.

- Je ne dis pas que je pourrais faire quelque chose ou que je comprendrais, mais je ne te jugerais pas... Enfin, tu peux me parler... Si tu le veux...

Rachel observa la blonde un instant, elle semblait tellement sincère... Comme si elle comprenait... Elle voulait la remercier, d'être là, de faire ce qu'aucun ami n'avait su faire, lui proposer de parler, sans la pousser et sans la prendre en pitié. Elle soupira en tremblant avant de commencer.

- J'ai... J'ai peur de l'oublier...

- Qui ?

- Finn...

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue et Quinn lui laissa le temps de continuer à son rythme.

- Je... Je sais que j'ai le temps, mais la mémoire s'efface avec lui... Et je ne veux pas l'oublier, il ne mérite pas d'être oublié... Il ne méritait pas de mourir...

Une deuxième larme coula, toujours du même œil, sans que Quinn ne l'interrompe.

- Il y a déjà des choses qui m'échappent... Il me semble oublier son parfum ou la manière dont il me souriait... Ce qu'il portait lors de notre premier rendez-vous... Toutes ces petites choses qui n'avaient pas d'importance tant qu'il était encore là... Mais j'ai peur de les perdre elles aussi maintenant que je l'ai perdu lui...

Le silence se fit un instant et elles se regardèrent intensément jusqu'à ce que Quinn le rompe.

- Alors raconte moi...

- Te raconter quoi ?

Quinn essuya les larmes de Rachel du bout des doigts et la fixa sans ciller en lui répondant.

- Tout ce dont tu te souviens, raconte le moi pour ne pas l'oublier...

Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise, et sans vraiment y faire attention, les mots commencèrent à passer la barrière de ses lèvres comme un flot trop longtemps retenu...

* * *

_Rachel avançait dans les couloirs de McKinley High tirée par Sugar qui la traînait au milieu du flot des élèves. C'était leur tout premier jour, celui qu'elles avaient attendu avec impatience... Maintenant, elles étaient des "grandes" et elles avaient la vie devant elles. Le premier jour était synonyme de beaucoup de choses, c'était celui où l'on recevait son emploi du temps, et les deux amies d'enfance étaient heureuses de partager les mêmes classes, mais c'était aussi celui de la rencontre avec les professeurs dont cette vieille femme à l'air dérangé qui coachait apparemment les cheerleaders, ainsi que celui où l'on s'inscrivait aux clubs et c'était par là que Sugar la guidait. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense panneau d'affichage, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à scanner toutes les feuilles à la recherche du Saint Graal. Les fiches d'inscription pour les cheerleaders et les footballeurs étaient déjà estampillées d'un "Inscription terminée" mais d'autres comme les clubs d'art ne commençaient les inscriptions qu'à la rentrée. Sugar poussa une exclamation de joie en pointant le feuillet qu'elles cherchaient : "Glee Club". Personne n'avait encore apposé son nom, mais les deux jeunes filles s'en fichaient bien, elles vivaient pour la chanson, et si elle devaient porter un club à elles deux... Et bien elles le feraient avec joie. Sugar écrivit son nom la première avant de tendre le stylo à Rachel qui marqua le sien juste en dessous. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore retournées qu'elles entendaient déjà crier dans leur direction._

_- Hey les losers !_

_Rachel fit volte-face en même temps que son amie pour voir un joueur de football particulièrement musculeux arriver dans leur direction avec un slushy à la main. Elles avaient toutes les deux entendu parler de la tradition du lycée qui constituait à envoyer un slushy au visage des élèves les moins populaires lorsque l'on faisait partie de l'élite. Les deux filles firent un pas en arrière mais se retrouvèrent instantanément coincées contre le mur. Le garçon continua d'avancer un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son bras se leva, prêt à lancer la boisson glacée, mais une énorme masse se plaça entre lui et Rachel. Le garçon dos à elle poussa le gobelet dans les mains du footballeur qui se renversa le contenu dessus en hurlant du froid soudain._

_- Putain tu te prends pour qui Hudson ? Je suis ton Quarterback je te rappelle, ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas le regretter !_

_Le grand brun qui venait de s'interposer se redressa en entendant l'autre lui hurler dessus et lui répondit le plus calmement du monde._

_- Tu es peut-être Quarterback Stewart, mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à te regarder slushier deux filles qui ne t'ont rien fait, pour autant !_

_Stewart avança vers le grand brun d'un pas rageur en levant le poing, prêt à frapper l'autre au visage. Hudson ne fit pas le moindre geste, il n'essaya pas d'attaquer ou de se défendre, il se contenta de rester debout à regarder l'autre. Il allait encaisser le coup lorsqu'un autre garçon s'en mêla et poussa violemment Stewart._

_- Hey tu joues à quoi mec ? T'allais vraiment frapper mon pote ? T'es sérieux ?_

_- Dégage Puckerman ! C'est entre moi et Hudson !_

_- Que dalle que c'est entre toi et lui ! Tout ce qui touche mon frangin de cœur me touche ok ? Alors si t'as un problème avec lui, t'as un problème avec moi !_

_- Dans ce cas, apprends lui à rester à sa place !_

_- Quelle place ? J'y peux rien si mon bro' a des couilles et s'en sert pour défendre des filles contrairement à toi qui restera puceau toute ta vie si tu n'apprends pas à les traiter correctement !_

_- Tu veux quoi ? Hein ? Je peux vous prendre tous les deux sans problème pour vous apprendre et même vous faire virer de l'équipe de foot ! C'est pas comme si vous serez une grosse perte !_

_Puck commença à lever la main pour frapper Stewart, mais son bras fut retenu par son meilleur ami._

_- Joue pas au con Puck, il bluff... Il ne peut pas nous faire virer de l'équipe. Par contre si tu le frappe il n'aura aucun problème à le faire... N'entre pas dans son jeu mec._

_Puck soupira et baissa son bras._

_- T'as sûrement raison, vieux... Il n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon._

_Stewart eut un sourire mauvais avant de lancer._

_- J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez que des tafiolles !_

_- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Stewart ?_

_Tout le monde se tourna vers la Coach Beist qui venait de faire une arrivée fracassante._

_- Un élève vient me prévenir que mes joueurs sont en train de se battre dans le couloir et j'arrive pour t'entendre proférer des propos homophobes contre tes coéquipiers ? Je ne suis pas le coach Tanaka, et maintenant que j'ai pris sa place, je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement dans mon équipe !_

_- Mais..._

_- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Stewart ! L'un de vos camarades m'a tout raconté car il n'osait pas s'inscrire au Glee Club de peur de représailles de TA part ! Tu es exclu de l'équipe et Hudson prendra ta place comme Quarterback, on peut compter sur lui au moins !_

_Stewart regarda la coach ahuri avant qu'elle ne reprenne._

_- Maintenant hors de ma vue !_

_Le garçon partit presque en courant alors qu'elle lui criait._

_- Et n'oublie pas de rendre ta veste de footballeur !_

_Sur ce elle tapota l'épaule d'Hudson avant de s'en aller elle aussi._

_ Il fallut un moment à Finn pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait tout juste d'être nommé Quarterback... Puck lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes._

_- Bien joué mec ! Tu dois être le plus jeune Quarterback de l'histoire des Titans !_

_Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du grand brun et il se tourna vers les deux filles toujours figées derrière eux._

_- Vous allez bien ?_

_Puck l'imita et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il partageait l'inquiétude de son ami._

_- Euh... Oui, merci..._

_Les yeux de Finn se posèrent sur la petite brunette rougissante qui venait de lui répondre. Elle était mignonne... Vraiment très mignonne... Il se sentit rougir lui-même et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui sourire._

_- Je m'appelle Finn Hudson, et lui c'est Noah Puckerman..._

_La petite brune lui rendit son sourire avant de lui répondre._

_- Rachel Berry._

_- Sugar Motta._

_Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de la deuxième jeune fille qu'en entendant sa voix, la brunette par contre... Rachel... Cette fille attirait tellement son regard sans qu'il sache pourquoi... Il lui sourit encore et indiqua le tableau d'un mouvement de la tête._

_- Je peux ?_

_- Oh, oui, bien sûr !_

_Elle se décala et il la frôla en s'approchant du panneau. Tout son corps réagit à ce simple contact, il sentit ses joues le brûler et se concentra sur les feuillets devant lui pour ne pas s'embarrasser plus. Il écrivit son nom sous celui de la brunette avant de tendre le stylo à Puck qui en fit de même. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux filles bien qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour la plus petite des deux et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux._

_- Bon et bien... Je pense qu'on se verra au Glee Club dans ce cas..._

_Ce fut encore Rachel qui répondit._

_- Oui..._

_La sonnerie retentit et les deux garçons partirent dans le couloir. Après quelque mètres, Puck se tourna vers son ami._

_- Ouah, elles sont hot..._

_- Oui..._

_Finn tenta un dernier regard derrière lui vers Rachel qui rougit en croisant son regard. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais à partir de ce jour, elle allait être la seule fille qu'il allait regarder... Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie..._

* * *

Rachel s'était étendue en racontant sa rencontre avec Finn. Elle avait tout décrit, le sourire en coin du garçon, sa carrure impressionnante mais rassurante, cette aura de calme qui l'enveloppait. Elle n'avait rien épargné à Quinn, et la jeune fille l'avait écouté dans un silence religieux. Finalement Rachel conclut.

- Ça fait du bien...

- Je sais...

Quinn regarda l'heure sur son portable avant de continuer.

- On devrait descendre, ça va être l'heure du repas...

- Oui...

La blonde se leva et Rachel lui attrapa instinctivement la main pour la suivre. Quinn ne lui dit rien, trouvant autant de confort que la brunette dans ce geste. Cette manière que Rachel avait eu de parler de Finn, de décrire les moindres détails de leur rencontre... Quinn se rendait compte d'à quel point la jeune femme l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours. En entendant parler de Finn, la blonde reprenait confiance en l'homme, si un garçon comme lui avait pu exister, il devait y en avoir d'autres dans le monde, et cette pensée était réconfortante pour elle. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu...

En passant la porte de la salle à manger, Quinn rentra littéralement dans son frère qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière. Sam lui sourit alors qu'elle se redressait et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Dieu que ses sœurs lui avaient manquées. Il les aimait toutes les deux, mais il avait toujours été plus proche de Quinn. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux... Ils avaient dû très vite grandir et assumer des responsabilités d'adulte... Trop vite même... Brittany, elle, avait été préservée, et même si certains disaient qu'elle était un peu simple, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était juste sa défense. Il était arrivé tellement de drames à leur famille en si peu de temps... Quinn et lui avaient pris les responsabilités, et Brittany avait encaissé tout ça comme elle avait pu. Il se tourna vers la brune à côté de sa sœur et lui sourit.

- J'allais monter vous chercher, le repas est prêt...

- Merci Sam.

Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit alors qu'elle tirait Rachel par la main pour la guider vers le salon. C'est alors que Sam remarqua leurs deux mains liées l'une à l'autre. Il dut retenir son air surpris. Après tout, Rachel semblait mieux qu'à son arrivée, alors pourquoi faire une remarque qui pourrait la gêner ? Sam n'avait pas besoin de la braquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà... Il prit la suite des deux jeunes femmes et vit Quinn lâcher la main de Rachel pour réceptionner Beth qui lui sautait dans les bras. Elle souleva la petite fille qui tendit les bras vers Rachel et lui fit un câlin comme elle put sans tomber des bras de sa mère. C'était bizarre pour lui de voir Beth comme ça avec quelqu'un n'étant pas de la famille... La petite était tellement méfiante en temps normal, particulièrement avec quelqu'un trop proche de sa mère... Rachel lui sourit et Quinn alla percher sa fille sur la haute chaise lui permettant d'être au même niveau que les adultes. Elle fit presque une crise lorsqu'elle comprit que Rachel ne pourrait être ni à côté d'elle, ni en face. Heureusement, Santana ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec les enfants et laissa avec joie la place en face de la petite fille à la jeune chanteuse. Quinn s'assit à côté de sa fille alors que Brittany encadrait la petite par l'autre côté. Après quelques secondes, tout le monde avait trouvé sa place à table.

Dans un premier temps, Rachel ne parla pas. Elle se contenta d'écouter en se concentrant sur son assiette. Elle avait plus faim que d'habitude, mais toujours pas assez pour rassurer Puck et Sugar. En face d'elle, Beth la regardait avec attention, la petite ne comprenant pas spécialement les discussions d'adultes qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'elle vit Rachel jouer avec ses petits-pois du bout de sa fourchette, elle sourit et leva la sienne en lui disant.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas les petits-pois !

Rachel sourit doucement à la fillette dont le sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en entendant sa mère tousser d'un air réprobateur à côté d'elle. Elle baissa la tête sur son assiette et la regarda un instant avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur la petite brune en face d'elle.

- Mais maman me gronde si je ne finis pas mon assiette...

Elle poussa un soupire en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à _"ce n'est pas juste"_, alors Rachel tournait son regard vers Quinn.

- Vraiment ?

Elle reposa ses yeux sur Beth avant de continuer.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que je vais être obligée de finir la mienne si je ne veux pas me faire gronder moi aussi...

Elle se pencha d'un air conspirateur pour chuchoter à la petite fille en lui montrant le bout de la table de la tête.

- Tu vois Puck et Sugar là-bas ?

Beth hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Et bien ils surveillent que je mange toute mon assiette, comme ta maman avec toi...

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de la petite.

- Alors les grandes personnes se font aussi gronder quand elles ne mangent pas toute leur assiette ?

Rachel hocha la tête devant les yeux brillants de la fillette. Elle réfléchit un instant et ajouta.

- Que dirais-tu d'essayer de réussir un défi ?

Beth regarda attentivement la jeune chanteuse sous les yeux amusés de sa mère qui suivait l'échange depuis le début avec une attention toute particulière.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, disons que si je finis mon assiette en première, tu devras me faire un dessin... Et si tu finis la tienne avant moi...

La brunette réfléchit un instant mais fut couper par Beth qui s'exclamait avec excitation.

- Alors tu me chanteras une chanson !

Rachel fit mine de réfléchir avant d'accorder.

- D'accord... Marché conclu !

Elle tendit sa main à la petite fille qui la serra avec sérieux, comme une grande, et se jeta sur ses petits-pois avec avidité. Beth n'était pas du genre à perdre un défi, même contre un adulte !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rachel alors que ses yeux croisaient le regard approbateur de Quinn. Elle se perdit si bien dans les yeux noisettes de la blonde qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sourire que s'échangeaient ses deux plus vieux amis au bout de la table...

Le repas continua donc, Rachel se forçant à manger, pour ne pas accorder une victoire trop facile à Beth, sans faire vraiment attention à la conversation autour d'elle. Et puis elle entendit Mercedes couper court à la conversation sur le dernier match de basket en demandant.

- C'est peut être indiscret, mais vous faites quoi comme boulot ?

Tout le monde se regarda avant qu'elle n'ajoute.

- Enfin je veux dire pour ceux qui ne sont pas militaires...

Le silence se fit un instant avant que Brittany ne réponde.

- Je fais des études en élevage agricole ! Et toi ?

On pouvait l'entendre sourire quand elle parlait, et ce simple fait détendait l'atmosphère autour d'elle.

- Moi ? Je suis en formation de dentisterie avec mon père...

Puis, ce fut Tina qui prit la parole.

- Je suis en dernière année d'internat de chirurgie.

Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Quinn.

- Je fais des études d'Arts Appliqués à l'université couplés à une licence en lettres...

Rachel planta ses yeux dans ceux de Quinn en l'écoutant. Les études d'art ne l'étonnaient pas après avoir vu l'atelier de la blonde, mais celles de lettres la laissaient perplexe...

- Pourquoi deux licences ?

Quinn lui sourit et tout le monde se retourna en entendant Rachel parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Beth pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

- Parce que je suis réaliste, et il n'y a aucune chance que je vive de l'art alors que la littérature me permettra d'enseigner ou de partir sur l'édition...

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour protester, après avoir vu les sculptures de la blonde, elle était certaine qu'elle ferait un malheur à New-York City ! Elle pouvait déjà voir des affiches du MoMA (Museum of Modern Art) vendre une expositions de ses œuvres dans sa tête. Néanmoins, elle fut coupée par la blonde qui enchaîna.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour vivre ?

La jeune chanteuse n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que sa meilleure amie s'exclamait.

- Rachel est le premier rôle de _Proof_, une comédie musicale de Broadway ! Et moi je suis sa doublure...

- Vraiment ?

La jeune mère souleva un sourcil interrogateur à Rachel après avoir entendu la réponse de Sugar. La jeune chanteuse eut du mal à trouver ses mots sous le regard perçant de Quinn, aussi elle se contenta de hocher la tête en baissant les yeux honteusement. Son travail l'avait rendu fière, bien plus qu'un humain normal ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne méritait plus vraiment sa place sous les projecteurs, depuis qu'elle avait oublié que le chant n'était pas que de la technique, mais aussi un cri du cœur empli d'émotions...

- Et bien... Ça explique certaines choses...

Le sourire de Quinn était chaleureux, et à cet instant, Rachel oublia d'avoir honte, car oui, Beth et Quinn lui avaient réappris ce qu'était vraiment chanter quelques heures plus tôt, dans l'intimité d'une chambre de petite fille.

- Et bien moi je suis en Primaire !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Beth et se mit à sourire à l'intervention de la petite fille qui récupéra instantanément l'attention de tous.

- Burt a accepté de me faire une remise à niveau en mécanique...

Rachel faillit se briser la nuque en se tournant vers Noah qui lui sourit avec des yeux tristes.

- Je vais monter une boite développement Web...

La brunette tourna sa tête vers Artie alors qu'une nouvelle voix attirait déjà son attention.

- Je vais entrer à l'hôpital de Tina en temps qu'infirmier...

C'était Mike qui avait parlé. Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel pour enchaîner.

- Je vais reprendre la ferme et essayer de la faire fonctionner à peu près normalement.

Son sourire était chaleureux alors que David prenait la suite en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Puck a accepté de me prendre avec lui pour faire une formation de mécano...

Et finalement Santana acheva en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête et en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je pensais faire un truc genre conduire des engins de chantier, mais après cet aprèm', je pense que je vais me lancer dans les tracteurs et autres trucs agricoles...

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire en direction de Brittany qui se mit à applaudir furieusement dans ses mains. Finalement Puck se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. La jeune chanteuse était perdue... Tous... Tous ces gens étaient censés être des militaires, pas des civils...

- Rach... Je parle au nom de nous tous en disant que nous aimions vraiment Finn...

La brunette lâcha les yeux de Noah pour voir une mer de têtes baissées, le regard triste.

- Hey, c'était mon frère quoi... Et quand il est mort... On a tous compris que ça n'en valait pas la peine... On a achevé notre service pour ne pas devenir des déserteurs, mais on a tous démissionné... On le devait... Pour Finn...

Rachel prit une profonde inspiration pour retenir ses larmes et échoua misérablement. Elle sentit la main de Puck glisser dans son dos alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

Tout le monde avait été épuisé par le débordement d'émotions du dîner et personne ne proposa de veiller tard ce soir là. Puck, Karofsky, Santana, Sam et Artie s'installèrent à la petite table de la cuisine avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky à laquelle ils buvaient au goulot en parlant tout doucement. Mike et Tina s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre alors que Brittany parlait activement avec Sugar et Mercedes, Lord Tubbington confortablement lové sur ses jambes. Quand à Quinn, Beth et Rachel ? Elles étaient toutes les trois installées dans la chambre de la petite fille, Beth sous la couette que Quinn bordait. Rachel elle se tenait debout aux pieds du lit, regardant la fillette avec affection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te chante ?

Beth sourit et se mit à réfléchir.

- C'est toi qui choisis !

- Mmh... D'accord... Dans ce cas...

Rachel fit deux-trois pas dans la chambres, pensive, alors que Quinn la regardait en se redressant après avoir embrassé le front de sa fille.

- Oh, je crois que j'ai trouvé...

Le sourire de la brune était chaleureux lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter a cappella.

_Heartbeats fast,  
**Battements de cœur rapides,**  
Colors and promises.  
**Couleurs et promesses.**  
How to be brave?  
**Comment être courageuse ?**  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
**Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?**  
But watching you stand alone,  
**Mais à te regarder seul debout,**  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
**Tous mes doutes se sont soudainement en allés d'une manière ou d'une autre.**  
One step closer.  
**Un pas plus près.**_

I have died everyday waiting for you.  
_**Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant.**  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
**Chérie n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé**  
For a thousand years,  
**Depuis un millier d'années,**  
I love you for a thousand more.  
**Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus.**_

Time stands still.  
_**Le temps s'arrête. **  
Beauty in all she is.  
**La beauté dans toute sa splendeur.**  
I will be brave,  
**Je serai courageuse,**  
I will not let anything take away  
**Je ne laisserai rien emporter  
**What's standing in front of me.  
**Ce qui se tient en face de moi.**  
Every breath,  
**Chaque souffle,**  
Every hour has come to this.  
**Chaque heure a méné à ça.  
**One step closer.  
**Un pas plus près. **_

I have died everyday waiting for you.  
_**Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant.**  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
**Chérie n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé**  
For a thousand years,  
**Depuis un millier d'années,**  
I love you for a thousand more.  
**Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus.**_

And all along I believed I would find you.  
_**Et tout du long j'ai cru au fait que je te trouverai.**  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
**Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur. **  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
**Je t'ai aimé un millier d'années,**  
I love you for a thousand more.  
**Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus.**_

One step closer.  
_**Un pas plus près. **  
One step closer.  
**Un pas plus près. **_

I have died everyday waiting for you.  
_**Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant.**  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
**Chérie n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé**  
For a thousand years,  
**Depuis un millier d'années,**  
I love you for a thousand more.  
**Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus.**_

And all along I believed I would find you.  
_**Et tout du long j'ai cru au fait que je te trouverai.**  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
**Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur. **  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
**Je t'ai aimé un millier d'années,**  
I love you for a thousand more.  
**Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus.**_

Elle avait chanté la chanson plus lentement que la version originale et sans pousser de telle manière qu'elle s'était transformée en berceuse. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Beth lorsque les dernières notes sortirent de la gorge de Rachel et elle bailla paresseusement quand Quinn remonta la couette sur son nez comme la petite fille l'aimait tant. La mère ré-embrassa le front de sa fille avant d'entraîner la brunette avec elle en sortant silencieusement de la chambre. Elle étaient maintenant dans le long couloir où se trouvaient toutes les chambres. Quinn indiqua la porte à côté de celle de Beth.

- C'est ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

- Je pense que ça ira, mais merci quand même.

- Merci à toi Rachel... Pour Beth...

- Oh, ce n'était rien...

La blonde lui répondit par un sourire, doux et mélancolique.

- Bonne nuit Quinn...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Rachel avait frôlé la main de la blonde du bout des doigts en disant ça, et Quinn n'avait pas hésité à agripper la douce main de la jeune chanteuse. Elle serra les doigts emprisonnés entre les siens délicatement en répondant.

- Bonne nuit...

Et sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Quand Rachel atteignit enfin son lit, elle s'écroula dedans sans même se déshabiller. Elle jeta ses chaussures du bout des pieds et enleva son soutien-gorge à travers son t-shirt avant de le laisser tomber par terre à côté du lit. Finalement, elle se redressa juste assez pour enlever sa jupe et se glissa sous les draps. Et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà !

Premier vrai passage Finnchel... C'était trooooop dur à écrire ! T-T

Dans le prochain chapitre on va commencer à voir un peu les militaires et ce qu'il y a dans leur tête !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les chansons sont la comptine **Mary had a Little Lamb** et **A Thousand Years** de Christina Perri (ne me rappelez pas que Twilight a utilisé ce chef-d'œuvre T-T).

Merci pour la lecture de ce chapitre ;).


	4. Chapter 4

**Donc, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Voici l'un de mes chapitres préféré que je vous laisse découvrir ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**We All Have Scars**

Rachel fut réveillée en pleine nuit par des hurlements déchirants. Elle sauta hors de ses draps et se dirigea en boxer vers la porte, Sugar sur les talons. Son amie avait pris le temps de mettre une nuisette avant de se coucher quelques heures après Rachel. Le temps qu'elles atteignent la porte, des pleurs s'étaient joints au cris, les pleurs d'une petite fille. Les deux chanteuses entendaient les pas précipités en provenance du couloir, et lorsque Sugar ouvrit enfin la porte, Rachel put voir Quinn et Brittany se précipiter dans la chambre de Beth alors que Sam et Puck retenaient Artie plaqué contre son matelas dans la chambre d'en face. Le pauvre garçon hurlait, les yeux vides, en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de ses amis.

- Ils nous attaquent ! Ils nous attaquent !

Il continuait de hurler cette phrase encore et encore entre deux cris inarticulés. Puck qui commençait à avoir du mal à tenir les épaules du jeune handicapé en place lui parlait doucement.

- Personne ne nous attaque mec, c'était qu'un cauchemar...

Voyant que Puck n'arrivait à rien, Sam continua.

- Tu es en sécurité Artie, on n'est plus là bas... On n'y est plus ! Regarde autour de toi !

Mike venait d'entrer dans la chambre, il prit les lunettes d'Artie posées sur la table et les lui posa sur le nez aussi bien qu'il le put alors que son ami se débattait comme un beau diable. Soudain le jeune homme se mit à regarder autour de lui, ses yeux firent le point sur un plafond, une commode, Puck en caleçon, une lampe, Sam et Mike en pyjama... Il détendit ses épaules et se laissa retomber sur le lit à bout de souffle. Sa respiration était difficile mais il était enfin sorti de son cauchemar... Il n'était plus en Afghanistan... Il était chez Sam, et les pleurs en fond n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant orphelin, mais ceux de la petite fille qu'il avait dû réveiller dans sa panique... Il reprit une profonde inspiration, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et laissa son regard retomber sur ses jambes. Il tenta de les soulever comme il l'avait fait tous les jours depuis près de trois ans et rien ne vint. Elles restèrent là, immobiles... Son souffle finit de se calmer à cette constatation. Il aurait dû détester le fait d'avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes, il aurait dû en faire le deuil et haïr le monde pour ça ! Mais non, il en était reconnaissant... C'était son père qui l'avait forcé à embrasser la même carrière que lui et à entrer dans l'armée de terre... Lui il n'avait jamais voulu devenir qu'informaticien, rien de plus héroïque... Mais on ne disait pas non à Mr Abrams, et Artie avait rejoint le rang. Il avait été un soldat exemplaire et la fierté de sa famille... Mais il avait toujours eu peur. Il avait passé des années à vivre la boule au ventre. Il détestait tuer, il détestait se mettre en danger, et plus que tout, il détestait l'idée de voir ses amis mourir sous ses yeux au nom des États-Unis d'Amérique. Pourtant il avait continué, il avait dormi dans la peur d'être bombardé, il avait longtemps subi les insomnies, et maintenant c'était les cauchemars, toujours plus réalistes... Il revoyait la mort, il sentait l'odeur du sang, il entendait les coups de feu et il sentait presque le poids de son fusil dans ses mains... Tout ça avait été trop pour lui, beaucoup trop... Et puis, il y avait eu la nuit où il avait perdu ses jambes, et même son père avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il était sorti de l'armée avec les honneurs d'un vétéran mutilé au combat... Seulement les cauchemars n'avaient jamais cessé et il se demandait s'ils cesseraient un jour... Il ne hurlait pas toutes les nuits, mais au mieux il se réveillait en tremblant pour fixer le mur pendant des heures avant de finalement se lever... Il ne pouvait jamais trouver le sommeil après ça...

- C'est bon, ça va aller...

Les trois autres garçons hochèrent la tête et Puck se réinstalla sur son matelas à côté du lit d'Artie. Mike sortit pour rejoindre Tina qui l'attendait dans leur chambre, et Sam le suivit mais s'arrêta devant la porte adjacente à celle d'Artie et Puck. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre de Beth et soupira avant d'entrer dans la sienne. La petite pleurait toujours, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand Beth avait peur, elle repoussait tous les hommes, sûrement à cause de l'exemple de sa mère, et même Sam ne pouvait plus approcher sa nièce sans une effusion de cris.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Rachel fit signe à Sugar de retourner se coucher et se dirigea vers la chambre de Beth. La porte était ouverte, et elle pu voir Quinn bercer la petite fille dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes alors que Brittany s'acharnait sur le petit lecteur CD sans réussir à le lancer.

- Quinn, je crois qu'il est rayé ou quelque chose dans le genre...

- Et bien fais quelque chose Britt, elle ne pourra jamais se calmer sans cette chanson !

Quinn semblait épuisée, elle caressait doucement les cheveux de Beth qui pleurait dans son cou sans parvenir à la rassurer. Elle aurait pu chanter elle-même la berceuse de sa fille, mais elle n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne, elle n'était pas chanteuse après tout...

- Quelle chanson ?

Les deux jumelles se tournèrent vers la petite brune qui les observaient depuis un moment du coin de la porte sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Les deux sœur se regardèrent un instant, et lorsque Brittany sortit après un haussement d'épaule, Quinn dit simplement.

- Keep Holding On...

Rachel resta immobile un instant, essayant de se rappeler des paroles. Elle avait chanté cette chanson avec Finn et Puck au Lycée, elle leur avait même permis de gagner les Régionales. Après à peine quelques secondes, elle se sentit assez à l'aise pour commencer.

_You're not alone  
**Tu n'es pas seule**  
Together we stand  
**Nous resterons ensemble**  
I'll be by your side  
**Je serai à tes cotés**  
You know I'll take your hand  
**Tu sais, je tiendrai ta main**  
When it gets cold  
**Quand il fait froid**  
And it feels like the end  
**Et qu'on a l'impression que c'est la fin**  
There's no place to go  
**Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller**  
You know I won't give in  
**Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas**  
No, I won't give in  
**Non, je n'abandonnerai pas**_

Les yeux de Quinn s'ouvrirent plus grand alors qu'elle se tournait vers Rachel. Beth arrêta instantanément de pleurer et l'écouta en se redressant sur ses coudes, l'observant de ses petits yeux embués de larmes.

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong  
**Reste forte**  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
**Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi**  
I'm here for you  
**Je suis là pour toi**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

Rachel ne se retenait plus. Elle l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle avait chanté dans cette chambre, mais cette chanson faisait simplement ressortir trop de souvenirs pour n'être chantée qu'à moitié. Elle se doutait bien que personne ne devait pouvoir dormir avec le boucan qu'elle faisait mais elle s'en fichait bien, car à ce moment précis, Beth avait arrêté de pleurer, et elle pouvait presque entendre Finn chanter à côté d'elle.

_So far away  
**Il y a longtemps**  
I wish you were here  
**Je souhaitais que tu sois là**  
Before it's too late  
**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**  
This could all disappear  
**Ceci aurait pu disparaître**  
Before the door's closed  
**Avant que les portes se ferment**  
And it comes to an end  
**Et que ça se termine**  
With you by my side  
**Avec toi à mes côtés**  
I will fight and defend  
**Je me battrai et te défendrai**  
I'll fight and defend,  
**Je me battrai et te défendrai,**  
Yeah, yeah_

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Quinn. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident... C'était Rachel, et ça avait toujours été Rachel... Les yeux de Beth faisaient une série d'allers-retours entre sa mère et la petite brunette, elle avait eut un doute au début, mais il n'y en avait plus aucun maintenant, la petite était certaine d'avoir bien reconnu, et à en juger l'expression de sa maman, elle aussi...

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong  
**Reste forte**  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
**Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi**  
I'm here for you  
**Je suis là pour toi**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

Alors qu'elle chantait, les paroles de la chanson s'imprimèrent dans l'esprit de Rachel. Elle n'était plus tout à fait consciente des deux blondes qui l'écoutaient chanter, hébétées, elle se souvenait qu'à une époque, cette chanson lui avait presque sauvé la vie alors que le sort semblait s'acharner contre elle. C'était pour ça que le Glee Club l'avait chantée, et elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû la réécouter plus tôt...

_Hear me when I say  
**Écoute moi quand je dis,**  
When I say I believe.  
**Quand je dis que j'y crois**  
Nothing's gonna change  
**Rien ne va changer**  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
**Rien ne va changer la destinée**  
Whatever's meant to be  
**Quoique ce soit**  
Will work out perfectly  
**Nous irons parfaitement bien**__  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Beth avait joint Rachel aux "_La da da da_", et l'attention de la brune retomba sur la petite fille dont les yeux n'étaient plus brillants de larmes, mais de quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce regard qu'ont les enfants devant le sapin de Noël.

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong  
**Reste forte**  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
**Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi**  
I'm here for you  
**Je suis là pour toi**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

Rachel ne s'en doutait pas, mais dans toute la maison les conversations s'étaient tues. Brittany avait rejoint Santana qui avait été obligée de partager sa chambre faute de place et lui souriait en écoutant la voix de Rachel. La Latina l'observait en silence, se disant que tout n'était peut-être pas si pourri que ça dans ce monde...

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**_

Dans leur chambre, Tina, Mike et Mercedes écoutaient la voix de Rachel s'ancrer en eux en observant le plafond, chacun perdu dans son monde...

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**_

Puck souriait, les bras coincés derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu Rachel chanter comme ça depuis le Lycée, et, il ne mentirait pas, la voix de son amie lui avait manqué. Rach avait juste la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, et si Finn ne lui avait pas mis le grappin dessus dès le début, il aurait peut-être arrêté de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge pour elle... Maintenant c'était trop tard, Rachel était à Finn, et il ne se permettrait jamais de tenter quelque chose avec elle, ce serait presque de l'inceste dans sa tête... Artie, allongé à côté de lui, se mit à sourire. La brunette aurait tout aussi bien pu chanter pour lui que ça n'aurait rien changé. Ces paroles se fondaient dans son cœur comme autant d'espoir qui y renaissait. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se rendormit pour la première fois après l'un de ses cauchemars, le cœur en paix.

_There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**_

Sugar en avait les larmes aux yeux. Même sans voir Rachel, elle pouvait dire que sa meilleure amie chantait avec son cœur. Elle chantait comme elle l'avait toujours fait au Lycée, et après l'avoir vu faire, sans âme, pendant près de trois ans, c'était tout simplement trop d'émotions pour elle. Alors Sugar pleurait dans sa chambre, mais elle pleurait un sourire aux lèvres. De l'autre côté du couloir, Sam ferma les yeux pour se laisser submerger par la voix de la jeune chanteuse. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de fois il avait écouté cette chanson, mais elle l'apaisait toujours autant... L'écouter en live la rendait encore plus profonde, presque intime, et il se mit à se dire que c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il fallait à sa sœur... Quinn avait le droit d'oublier son passé...

_Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

La dernière note passa les lèvre de Rachel, et elle n'eut même pas à attendre pour entendre la première réaction car le silence nouveau ne cachait rien des sanglots de Quinn... Elle se tourna vers la jeune mère avec un regard désemparé, mais ce fut Beth qui rompit le silence.

- Tu chantes comme dans le CD !

Rachel fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec la pétillante petite blonde.

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu chantes, c'est exactement comme le CD que maman me fait écouter pour dormir...

La petite brune était de plus en plus perplexe, et elle se retourna à nouveau vers Quinn qui s'était essuyée les yeux et souriait maintenant à Rachel.

- Quand je suis tombée enceinte de Beth, mon frère m'a envoyé un CD avec cette chanson...

Elle fit un signe de la main vers le lecteur.

- Apparemment, c'était un enregistrement de toi...

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche fit un "O" silencieux. Ses yeux désemparés plongèrent dans ceux rougis de Quinn qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je crois que mon frère va avoir quelques petites choses à nous expliquer demain matin...

Rachel se contenta de hocher la tête, et se tourna vers Beth qui s'était endormie au cours de la discussion. Il devait être plus de trois heures du matin, et la petite était épuisée d'avoir pleuré. Quinn la guida hors de la chambre et elles se séparèrent après s'être prises instinctivement dans les bras.

Quinn était allongée dans son lit à regarder le plafond en silence. Elle avait écouté ce CD des milliers de fois en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la femme qui chantait, qui elle était et ce qu'elle aimait... Elle ne s'était pas attendu à la rencontrer en vrai, et au fond, c'était presque un rêve devenu réalité... Elle était tombée amoureuse de la voix de Rachel presque six ans plus tôt en l'entendant pour la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander à Sam qui était la personne qui chantait, se rendant compte que son obsession était plus que douteuse, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de se laisser aller en écoutant cette voix. Cette chanson l'avait émue, et, si elle se montrait tout à fait honnête, probablement sauvée au sens le plus littéral du terme. Était-il anormal de tomber amoureux de la personne qui vous avait sauvé la vie ? Quinn ne le pensait pas, aussi elle était tombée amoureuse d'une voix, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Alors, découvrir que cette voix appartenait à la petite brunette ? C'était presque la cerise sur la gâteau ! Rachel était belle, intelligente et indépendante. Mais elle était aussi et surtout brisée, fragile et tellement humaine... C'était ses défauts plus que ses qualités qui plaisaient tant à Quinn car elle pouvait se voir en eux... Rachel lui plaisait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, ce besoin de l'observer en continu, de la toucher le plus possible... C'était tellement clair ! Pourtant, elle la connaissait à peine... Mais il était vrai que ce qu'elle en avait vu l'avait charmée. Une fois sortie de son état dépressif, Rachel était une si belle personne... Si douce avec Beth... Si prévenante et drôle... Si naturelle... Oui, Quinn Fabray était amoureuse de Rachel Berry...

Quinn se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. _Non ! Non-non-non-non-non !_ Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Rachel ! En fait, elle ne pouvait être amoureuse de personne, car pour aimer, il fallait faire confiance, et Quinn ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à trois personne en ce bas monde : Sam, Brittany et Beth ! Il n'y avaient qu'eux qui ne la blesseraient pas... Et puis, elle ne connaissait même pas Rachel, de ce qu'elle en savait, la petite brune aurait tout aussi bien pu être un psychopathe sacrifiant des enfant sur l'autel d'une divinité païenne toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Quoique cette théorie lui semblait fort peu probable, mais l'idée était là : Elle ne savait rien de Rachel.

* * *

_Rachel venait tout juste de se prendre son deuxième slushy facial de la journée, soit son sixième de la semaine, et nous n'étions que mercredi, et le 42ième de l'année après moins d'un mois de cours. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu dire qu'elle était à bout, mais en vérité, Rachel Berry était à deux doigts de faire quelque chose de drastique et de stupide car elle avait largement dépassé le stade du craquage ! Elle s'essuya le visage du dos de la main et s'autorisa enfin à respirer à nouveau. Inhaler du sirop glacé une fois lui avait amplement servit de leçon... Une fois les yeux dégagés, elle se mit à courir en direction des toilettes les plus proches, heureusement qu'elle gardait toujours une tenue de rechange dans son sac maintenant ! Dans sa hâte, elle percuta quelqu'un de l'épaule sans même se retourner pour s'excuser et atteignit enfin le sanctuaire qu'étaient devenues les toilettes._

_ Finn se retourna. Il ne rêvait pas, il venait bien de se prendre une Rachel Berry recouverte de slushy dans l'épaule ? Il s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna pour voir la porte des toilettes de filles se refermer dans un claquement sonore et se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas possible... En temps que Quarterback, il avait ordonné que les attaques cessent dans l'établissement, et Coach Beiste s'était montrée une alliée précieuse... Pourtant il aurait juré que c'était bien Rachel... Et qu'elle était recouverte de slushy... Certes, entre l'entraînement de football, le glee club, les cours et les retenues qu'il avait gagné grâce à Puck, il n'avait pas le temps de faire de la surveillance en traînant dans les couloirs, mais il voyait Rachel trois fois par semaine dans la salle des chœurs ! Si elle s'était faite slushier elle lui aurait dit ! Non ? La cloche sonna et tous les élèves accélérèrent le rythme pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Finn hésita un instant à les imiter, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement seul dans le couloir, ses pas le menèrent automatiquement jusque devant la porte par laquelle Rachel avait disparue. Il observa longtemps le symbole féminin dessiné dessus en soupirant. Puis finalement, en concentrant tout son courage, il finit par toquer. Il fallait imaginer qu'il était actuellement le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, et si quelqu'un le surprenait à rentrer dans les toilettes des filles, il pouvait être sûr qu'une rumeur plus que douteuse à son sujet sortirait dans la minute ! Il y eut un reniflement de l'autre côté de la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Finn hésita encore une fois à faire demi-tour, mais finalement posa sa main sur la poignée, et après une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans les toilettes en la refermant derrière lui le plus vite possible._

_ Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui brisa le cœur. Recroquevillée sous l'évier, Rachel pleurait en tenant ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, se rassurant un peu en se balançant d'avant en arrière, toujours recouverte de slushy. Le garçon cessa instantanément de réfléchir. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, se moquant bien que la boisson glacée tâche sa veste de football. Rachel relâcha ses jambes et s'accrocha au t-shirt du garçon en pleurant entre ses bras musculeux. Finn ne dit rien, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui en serrant les dents. Il n'était pas du genre violent, mais voir la fille dont il était tombé amoureux dans cet état faisait ressortir une colère qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en lui. Lorsque les larmes de la jeune fille se tarirent, il la relâcha et la regarda dans les yeux._

_- Je vais sortir pour que tu puisses te changer... Ça va aller ?_

_Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et se passait la main dans les cheveux, comme s'il cherchait à les occuper, ce qui fit sourire Rachel._

_- Oui... Je suis désolée que tu aies vu..._

_Elle fit un geste englobant les toilettes._

_- Ça..._

_Il se pencha pour mettre ses yeux à son niveau et la regarda intensément en lui répondant._

_- Ne t'excuse pas... Ce sont eux qui devraient le faire..._

_Il enleva un bout de glace de ses cheveux et le geste fit fermer les yeux de la jeune fille en face de lui. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il sortit des toilettes d'un pas décidé._

_ Une fois "l'accident slushy" passé, la journée de Rachel se passa plutôt normalement. Elle arriva en retard en cours d'Anglais où Sugar lui demanda si ça allait, ayant raté l'attaque car elle avait été retenue par leur professeur d'Histoire qui voulait lui parler de son dernier devoir. La jeune fille tendit une feuilles de notes détaillées sur ce que Rachel avait raté du cours et la brunette la prit avec un sourire._

_Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le casier de Rachel qui devait récupérer son devoir de mathématiques avant de se rendre en cours. Ce serait leur dernière heure, puis elles auraient une heure d'étude avant de finir par le Glee Club. Alors qu'elles atteignaient enfin le casier, la secrétaire de Mr Figgins, le principal, intercepta Sugar pour régler une formalité administrative. Rachel se retrouva donc seule devant son cadenas qu'elle ouvrit sans même réfléchir, le geste étant rapidement devenu automatique. En ouvrant la porte, une enveloppe tomba à ses pieds et elle se pencha pour la ramasser. Le papier blanc était estampillé à son nom et elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante._

Hey Rach !

Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de me retrouver à l'auditorium pendant ton heure d'étude... Tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de me répondre donc je t'attendrais là-bas au cas où...

À tout à l'heure.

Finn.

_ La brunette sourit inconsciemment en lisant la lettre une deuxième fois. Elle la glissa dans son agenda et attrapa son devoir de mathématiques avant de se diriger vers la salle. Elle s'assit à son habituelle place au premier rang où Sugar la rejoignit dix minutes après le début de la leçon. Lorsque Miss Holliday les autorisa à travailler en binôme, la brunette en profita._

_- Sug ?_

_- Rach ! Ne me dis pas que tu as du mal avec cette équation, on en faisait des dix fois plus dures à la fin du collège !_

_- Hein ? Non ! En fait j'avais fini avant que Miss Holliday ne nous demande de les résoudre..._

_- Donc ?_

_- En fait... Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerait de passer l'heure d'étude toute seule ?_

_- Non... En fait j'allais te demander la même chose, Figgins veut me voir à cause de ce fichu papier que je reste convaincu qu'il a perdu et que je n'ai pas oublié de lui donner !_

_La brunette sourit à la mauvais foi de son amie._

_- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est vrai Rach ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à faire pendant l'heure d'étude de toute façon ?_

_- Joli changement de sujet Mlle Motta !_

_- Ah ah ah. Très drôle Rach. Maintenant accouche !_

_- Ok ok, mais baisse d'un ton avant que Miss Holliday ne nous sépare ! _

_Sugar lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule, et voyant que la professeur riait à la blague d'un élève souleva un sourcil dubitatif à Rachel. La brunette sortit la lettre de son agenda avec un sourire et la fit glisser vers son amie. Sugar la parcourut rapidement du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans un "O" silencieux. Elle savait que son amie avait craquée pour le beau Quarterback, et l'idée que le grand brun ait un faible pour Rachel n'était qu'un énorme bonus. Pourtant, elle lui répondit par un sourire machiavélique._

_- Oh, alors tu abandonnes ta meilleure amie pour un mec ? C'est du joli Berry !_

_- Il faudrait que la dite meilleure amie ait prévu de traîner avec moi pour qu'on puisse parler d'abandon !_

_Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant sérieusement avant de rire le plus doucement possible._

_ C'était l'heure, Rachel marchait de long en large devant la grande porte de l'auditorium sans se décider à entrer. Et si c'était une blague ? Et si un joueur de Hockey avait imité l'écriture de Finn pour la faire venir ici et la recouvrir des pieds à la tête ? Elle savait de source sûre que c'était déjà arrivé à sa cousine Harmony quelques années plus tôt ! Elle sortit la lettre de son sac et la regarda encore une fois avant de prendre un profonde inspiration et d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Elle ferma les yeux en entrant, expirant doucement et avança de deux pas. Enfin, elle les rouvrit, et tomba nez à nez avec une dizaine de joueurs de Hockey, slushy à la main. Quoique nez à nez était peut-être un peu fort, elle était toujours en haut de l'auditorium alors que les garçons se trouvaient sur scène plusieurs mètres plus bas. Rachel resta en haut des marches, figée, jusqu'à ce que Finn apparaisse sur scène lui aussi._

_- Hey Rach !_

_Le sourire du grand brun la calma instantanément sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, et il lui sourit avec douceur._

_- Euh, je crois que les garçons ont quelques chose à te dire..._

_Le regard de la jeune fille se posa alors sur les joueurs de Hockey qui regardaient honteusement leurs pieds. Finn se racla la gorge, et le capitaine de l'équipe releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de la petite brune._

_- On... Euh... On voulait s'excuser pour t'avoir slushier et... Et tout..._

_Finn lança un regard aux autres garçons qui levèrent à leur tour leurs yeux vers Rachel pour s'excuser._

_- On est désolés..._

_Le grand brun les regarda sérieusement tour à tour._

_- Bien, maintenant vous allez prouver à Rachel à quel point vos excuses sont sincères en partageant l'humiliation que vous lui avez fait vivre depuis le début de l'année !_

_Les joueurs hochèrent la tête avant de vider eux-même leur slushy sur leur tête. La brunette dut retenir un hoquet de surprise devant ce geste et bientôt Finn se trouva à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Il la guida au premier rang et la fit s'asseoir en attendant que les joueurs trempés quittent l'auditorium. Une fois seul, le grand brun l'emmena sur scène et la regarda dans les yeux en lui tenant les mains._

_- Rachel... Je veux te montrer que, quoiqu'il arrive tu ne seras jamais seule, et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je tiens à toi Rachel..._

_La petite brune était hypnotisée par les yeux du jeune homme qui la regardait avec affection et sincérité. Finalement Finn se pencha vers elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. C'était un premier baiser rapide et chaste, mais c'était tout ce dont Rachel aurait pu rêver, car l'émotion était là, et puis c'était Finn, ce simple fait suffisait à le rendre parfait ! Il s'éloigna d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres sans lâcher ses mains et reprit._

_- Je t'ai préparé une chanson, parce que je sais que tu adores ce genre de choses... Alors..._

_Il fit signe à quelqu'un derrière elle et un piano commença à jouer. Et il ne quitta pas ses yeux en commençant à chanter._

_You're not alone  
**Tu n'es pas seule**  
Together we stand  
**Nous resterons ensemble**_  
…

* * *

Lorsque Rachel se réveilla, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce rêve était si réaliste... Si... Vrai... En même temps pouvait-elle vraiment le qualifier de rêve ? C'était un souvenir, l'un de ses plus beaux, son premier baiser avec Finn. Après ça, ils avaient tous les deux chanté _Keep Holding On_ devant leurs camarades du Glee Club et Sugar l'avait charrié pendant des heures en les voyant arriver main dans la main, les joues rougies. Oui, c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs... Sûrement même LE plus beau après leur mariage... Mais ce n'était plus que ça, un souvenir... Rachel n'avait plus de larmes en elle... Elle ne pouvait physiquement plus pleurer, mais ça n'empêchait pas la douleur de rester ancrée en elle. Elle avait pensé qu'elle allait mieux après la veille, mais un simple rêve, un souvenir, et elle était repartie de zéro. Elle se tourna dans le lit pour observer le visage endormi de Sugar à côté d'elle. Son amie semblait si calme, si apaisée. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière, être de nouveau la meilleure amie que Sug avait au lycée, mais elle en était incapable pour l'instant, et elle n'était pas sûr d'en être à nouveau capable à vrai dire... La jeune chanteuse soupira et se décida finalement à se lever. Elle ne s'était pas lavée la veille, aussi, après avoir fouillé sa valise à la recherche de vêtements, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera vite puisque mon beta en est déjà à la deuxième relecture ;).**

**Zeb-zeb, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai pris ta traduction de _Keep Holding On_ dans un moment de flemme XD.  
**

**La prochaine fois, l'histoire de Quinn :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, mon Beta l'a relu plusieurs fois sans réussir à se concentrer sur sa correction XD.  
**

**Donc, je vous laisse avec Quinn et son histoire ;).  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Quinn Fabray**

Quinn se réveilla tôt, comme tous les matins, et prit sa douche la vision encore brouillée. Une fois fraîchement lavée et habillée, elle descendit les escaliers en silence pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison. Elle se glissa ensuite dans la cuisine et commença à faire couler le café pour son frère avant de se faire chauffer un peu d'eau pour son thé.

- J'en veux bien une tasse aussi.

La blonde fit un bond en entendant la voix derrière elle et se retourna vivement, la main sur le cœur. Les battements erratiques de ce dernier se calmèrent lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite brunette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Rachel lui souriait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et Quinn leur servit une tasse chacune qu'elle posa sur le bar. La jeune chanteuse vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et elles burent un instant en silence avant que Quinn ne parle.

- Tu te lèves tôt...

Rachel lui sourit en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- J'avais l'habitude de me lever à 5h du matin tous les jours avant... Je pense que je recommence à devenir un peu moi ces derniers temps... Et toi ?

- Je dois tout préparer pour le petit-déjeuner de Beth avant de la réveiller...

- Je vois...

La brunette jeta un regard vers l'horloge, 6h27.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à faire par ici le matin...

La blonde hocha la tête en la laissant continuer.

- Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider avec Beth... Je veux dire, le temps que je suis ici... Je...

Rachel avait commencé à rougir en faisant tourner nerveusement sa tasse dans ses mains, les yeux vissés dessus. Quinn avança instinctivement sa main et la posa sur celles de la brunette pour la calmer. Les yeux de Rachel remontèrent vers les siens et elle se sentit fondre devant le sourire de la blonde.

- J'en serais ravie Rachel.

La brunette rendit le sourire de la blonde et pendant un instant, elles se sentirent complètes, noyées dans la présence rassurante l'une de l'autre... Pendant un instant elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochant doucement l'un de l'autre... Pendant un instant... Car une alarme retentit dans la poche de Quinn et la blonde sursauta avant de se lever précipitamment. Rachel se passa un instant les mains sur ses joues brûlantes, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer exactement. Finalement, le bruit de Quinn fouillant activement dans un placard la réveilla et elle se leva pour aider la blonde.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Le lait est dans le frigidaire !

Sans rien ajouter, la brunette ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une brique de lait qu'elle tendit à la blonde. Quinn ajouta le liquide à la poudre chocolatée au fond du bol Babar qu'elle préparait en indiquant un autre placard de la tête.

- Ses céréales sont dans celui-là...

Rachel l'ouvrit et tendit désespérément les bras, sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer d'attraper la boite de Corn Flakes rangée tout en haut du placard. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi sa mission qu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son ventre et quelqu'un s'appuyer contre son dos en tendant le bras pour attraper la boite en question. Quinn laissa retomber son bras sur son flanc sans lâcher la boite, son autre main toujours posée sur le ventre de Rachel. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de l'intimité de ce geste... La brunette était retombée sur ses talons et s'était relâchée contre le corps de Quinn. La blonde pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et elle resserra son emprise sur le t-shirt de la jeune chanteuse avant de s'éloigner. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser la petite brune et maintenant elle avait du mal à la relâcher de ses bras. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas contrôler son corps en présence de Rachel Berry-Hudson ? Elle posa les céréales devant le bol et ajouta un verre pour le jus d'orange avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était restée figée devant le placard.

- Tu veux monter avec moi pour réveiller Beth ?

Rachel sursauta en entendant la voix de Quinn. Elle connaissait à peine la jeune femme et pourtant elle avait eu envie de rester dans ses bras, de s'y perdre... Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant... Enfin si on excluait Finn, mais c'était différent, elle était amoureu- Oh non ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas... ? Si ? Non ! Définitivement non ! Elle devait se faire des idées... Oui, il devait y avoir explication logique quelque part bien enfouie, et lorsqu'elle la trouverait, elle rirait bien de ses idées farfelues ! Rachel referma donc le placard et se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allons-y !

Lorsque Beth ouvrit les yeux en sentant la secousse de la main de sa mère sur son épaule et en l'entendant lui chuchoter doucement _"Debout ma puce, c'est l'heure..."_, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait du mal à imaginer mieux que sa maman pour se réveiller. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rachel, debout à côté de Quinn, son sourire s'élargit encore un peu. La petite fille tendit ses bras, et sa mère la laissa les enrouler autour de son cou. Lorsque Quinn se redressa, Beth était agrippée à elle et la blonde enlaça sa fille. La petite blonde embrassa la joue de sa mère ce à quoi Quinn répondit en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Puis, la fillette se tourna pour tendre ses bras vers Rachel jusqu'à ce que la jeune chanteuse se rapproche. Beth attrapa les joues de la brunette et l'attira vers elle, comme peut le faire une fillette de son âge, jusqu'à pouvoir lui embrasser la joue à elle aussi. Rachel lui répondit par un sourire en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la mini-Fabray.

La suite se passa sans accroc, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Beth prendre se petit-déjeuner et Rachel proposa de faire la vaisselle alors que la blonde emmenait sa fille prendre un bain. Lorsque les deux Fabray revinrent de la salle de bain, Quinn mit ses chaussures à Beth avant d'envoyer la petite fille chercher son sac à dos dans sa chambre. La mère en profita pour se laisser tomber un instant dans le canapé du salon et la petite brune la regarda avec amusement.

- Déjà fatiguée ?

Quinn grogna à cette remarque en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Si tu devais le faire tous les jours, tu le serais aussi...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, je passe tout de même mes journées à danser sur scène en chantant.

La blonde souleva son sourcil avec un sourire.

- Est-ce qu'une scène de Broadway vient te réveiller la nuit quand elle a fait un cauchemar ?

La brunette se mit à rire.

- Bon point Fabray !

Quinn sourit à l'utilisation amusée de son nom de famille et se prépara à réplique au moment où une petite boule de nerfs blonde lui fit perdre sa respiration en lui percutant l'estomac.

- Je suis prête maman !

Retenant un soupir, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Beth et la souleva pour la remettre au sol sous le regard amusé de la brune. Elles sortirent toutes ensemble de la maison, et Rachel découvrit que la petite voiture rouge dans la cour appartenait en fait à Quinn. La mère installa sa fille sur son siège-auto et alors qu'elle et Rachel se dirigeaient vers les sièges avant, Beth protesta.

- Je veux Rachel à côté de moi !

- Beth, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

La petite fille ne se démonta pas sous la réprimande de sa mère et reformula sa phrase.

- Est-ce que Rachel pourrait être à côté de moi ?

Son sourire angélique faisait presque oublié le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt, mais la chanteuse ne se laissa pas prendre.

- Je pense que je vais monter devant avec ta maman Beth...

La fillette commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rachel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, _si_ tu le demandes poliment dès le début, je monterais avec toi.

Beth ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et se contenta donc de croiser ses petits bras sur sa poitrine afin de bien montrer aux deux adultes qu'elle boudait. Rachel roula des yeux en souriant avant d'ouvrir la portière passager et de s'installer à côté de Quinn. Elle avait été bien pire que la petite tornade blonde à cet âge là et elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ses pères avec elle. De son côté, Quinn regardait la brune avec admiration, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait su résister aux airs angéliques de sa fille.

La route s'était faite dans le silence, Beth se faisant un devoir de bouder correctement, et Rachel avait faillit rire plusieurs fois en voyant la petite fille ouvrir la bouche pour parler dans le rétroviseur avant de la refermer en se rappelant ses résolutions. La brunette attendit dans la voiture que Quinn dépose sa fille à l'école et lorsque la blonde revint, elles repartirent en silence.

Elles étaient presque arrivées lorsque la jeune Fabray brisa le silence pour la première fois.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Rachel la regarda médusée et Quinn tenta un regard furtif dans sa direction avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route en reprenant.

- Enfin, on pourrait faire un truc ensemble si tu veux... Autre que toi me regarder faire de la poussière dans l'atelier...

La blonde se mit à rire nerveusement et Rachel se dépêcha de répondre.

- Ce serait avec joie !

Quinn se tourna légèrement pour tenter un sourire avant que Rachel n'ajoute.

- Et tu sais... Je n'appellerais pas exactement ça faire de la poussière... Ce que tu fais avec le bois... Ça s'apparente plus à de la magie qu'autre chose...

La blonde commença à rougir sous le compliment et dut se racler la gorge pour se recomposer avant de demander.

- Alors ? Une envie particulière ?

Rachel réfléchit un instant avant de répondre avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter la ferme hier... On pourrait peut-être commencer par ça... Et après... Je ne sais pas, je pourrais à nouveau vous observer faire de la poussière Mlle Fabray.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la petite brune était devenu taquin à cette dernière phrase, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mme Berry-Hudson.

- Berry !

La blonde se retourna interloquée par le ton de la petite brune.

- C'est Berry, juste Berry...

- Mais Puck a...

- Je sais, Noah me présente toujours comme Mme Berry-Hudson, mais je n'ai jamais pris le nom de Finn... Je l'aime, mais Rachel Berry-Hudson ne rendrait vraiment pas aussi bien que Rachel Berry sur les affiches dans le métro New-yorkais.

La blonde rit à nouveau à la manière qu'avait eu Rachel de le dire, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que la brunette parlait toujours de son mari au présent, ce qui lui noua étrangement l'estomac.

Quinn gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la maison pour retrouver un Sam en pyjama en train de boire un café en face de Puck dans son glorieux caleçon Superman que Rachel se rappelait lui avoir offert au lycée pour se moquer de lui. Instantanément, la blonde évita le garçon à crête du regard alors que ce dernier les saluait toutes les deux.

- Hey Baby Jew ! Q...

- Bonjour Noah, bien dormi ?

Le grand brun se leva et enlaça Rachel alors que Quinn faisait un pas de côté pour leur laisser de la place. Puck en profita pour dire un octave plus bas.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une aussi belle berceuse...

Il embrassa la joue de Rachel et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui leur tournait le dos, rangeant ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre à sa place avant d'emmener Beth à l'école. Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn en l'interpellant.

- Hey Quinn, je voulais te deman-

Noah n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. La blonde venait de faire tomber le verre qu'elle tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt dans les mains et ce dernier se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Au même moment, la tête de Sam se releva de son bol et il se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Quinn s'était figée sous la main de Puck et elle avait déjà du mal à retenir ses tremblements. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face en reculant mais se sentit aussitôt acculée contre l'évier de la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et fixaient le garçon en caleçon comme s'il était le diable lui même. Ses mains s'agrippaient tour à tour à tout se qu'elles pouvaient, son poignet, l'ourlet de son t-shirt, le rebord du meuble...

- Puck éloigne-toi !

La voix de Sam ne réussit pas à sortir assez le garçon de sa stupeur pour qu'il s'exécute. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait comme ça à son contact, et au fond il se demandait bien pourquoi... Il avait tué. Et il avait tué beaucoup de gens aussi innocents que coupables. Il se mit à regarder sa main avec horreur. Il était un meurtrier... Rien de plus...

- Sous-Lieutenant Puckerman retrait !

Au son de l'ordre si familier crié par Sam, qui le tirait aussi physiquement par les épaules, Puck leva les yeux et croisa ceux, terrorisés, de Quinn. Il fit un pas hésitant en arrière en trébuchant sur ses pieds et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à la blonde pour partir en courant hors de la pièce.

Rachel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Puck avait voulu parler à Quinn... Il lui avait touché l'épaule et puis... La blonde avait réagi comme s'il venait de l'agresser. Rachel était sûre que si elle l'avait pu, Quinn se serait recroquevillée au sol comme une enfant apeurée. Alors quoi ? Que s'était-il vraiment passé dans la tête de la blonde ? Rachel ne le savait pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de courir entre les champs à la poursuite de la jeune mère ! Quinn courut longtemps... C'était étonnant d'ailleurs, peu de personnes avaient une telle endurance, mais Quinn courait, et elle courait vite. Plusieurs fois la brunette faillit la perdre de vue, et au moment où elle commença à abandonner, elle vit la blonde ralentir plusieurs mètres devant elle.

Rachel ne savait pas quand elles avaient rejoint la forêt adjacente aux cultures, mais elles se trouvaient maintenant protégées par les arbres juste devant un petit étang sur lequel nageaient quelques canards. Quinn se tenait là, immobile à regarder l'eau en face d'elle, dos à Rachel. La petite brune se rapprocha en respirant fort pour essayer de calmer son corps, peu habitué à de tels efforts malgré son travail. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de la blonde, Quinn se retourna d'un coup et agrippa fermement le t-shirt de Rachel pour l'attirer vers elle. Une fois leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, Quinn enroula ses bras autour de celui de Rachel pour la serrer fort contre elle, et elle pleura. Elle pleura comme Rachel n'avait jamais vu personne pleurer, et elle était certaine de s'y connaître niveau larmes ! Mais les larmes de Quinn n'étaient pas de simples larmes de douleur... Elle contenaient trop de peur, de détresse et sûrement de haine pour que Rachel puisse réellement les comprendre. Alors elle fit ce que la blonde avait fait pour elle. Elle posa ses mains dans le dos de Quinn et l'attira impossiblement plus près d'elle, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul.

La blonde pleura longtemps. À chaque fois que Rachel croyait voir la fin des sanglots dans un reniflement, un nouveau flot de larmes prenait la place de l'ancien. Leur position n'était pas confortable, et à la garder les deux filles commençaient à sentir leurs muscles protester, pourtant aucune des deux ne desserra l'étreinte. Au contraire, à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles commençait à la relâcher, l'autre l'attirait à nouveau, s'imprégnant du bien-être que procurait cette intimité. Et puis finalement, les larmes de Quinn se séchèrent, et avec réticence, elles se séparèrent. La blonde attrapa aussitôt la main de Rachel et la tira en silence derrière elle. Elles firent quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que la brunette puisse voir un gros tronc allongé au sol vers lequel la blonde la guida. Elles s'assirent côte à côte, leurs flancs pressés l'un contre l'autre en laissant le silence les envelopper, perdues dans la contemplation de l'eau. Rachel ne voulait pas pousser Quinn, après tout, la blonde ne lui avait jamais mis la pression pour parler, et elle trouvait juste de lui rendre la pareille... Le silence dura peut-être cinq minutes, ou bien était-ce des heures ? Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'aurait pu le dire, mais lorsque la voix de Quinn retentit, elle se fit l'effet d'une étrangère venant troubler la quiétude lieu.

- Je suis atteinte d'androphobie...

Rachel se tourna en silence pour observer la blonde qui gardait les yeux fixés sur l'eau devant elle.

- J'ai...

Elle soupira avant de continuer.

- J'ai peur des hommes...

Elle poussa un caillou du bout du pied. Elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de la petite brune sur elle.

- Enfin... Plus vraiment... Je peux rester dans la même pièce qu'un groupe d'hommes, tu l'as vu...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes avant de continuer d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'ils me touchent... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer... Il n'y a que Sam qui ne me fait pas peur...

Rachel sentait que Quinn avait besoin de parler, de vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais aussi que quelque chose la retenait, comme une certaine pudeur.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé volontairement à quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille...

La brunette attendit longtemps que Quinn réussisse à calmer sa respiration de plus en plus haletante, et finalement ses mots résonnèrent dans un murmure, aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard.

- Je me suis faite violée à l'âge de seize ans...

* * *

_Brittany commençait à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas... Depuis qu'elle avait eu son permis, huit mois plus tôt, Quinn l'avait toujours attendue devant sa salle pour la ramener à la maison le soir, mais là, sa sœur était introuvable. Ça devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure que la grande blonde aux yeux bleus remuait tout le lycée à la recherche de sa jumelle sans succès. Au début elle l'avait attendu devant sa salle, pensant qu'un contre temps l'avait sûrement retenue, mais au bout de dix minutes, elle en avait eu assez alors elle avait sorti son téléphone. Quinn n'avait répondue à aucun de ses 21 appels et c'était ça le plus inquiétant. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec leurs parents et le départ de Sam pour l'armée, Quinn s'était fait un devoir de toujours répondre promptement à son portable... Brittany avait bien vérifié trois fois et était certaine que sa sœur se trouvait encore dans l'école car sa voiture n'avait pas quitté le parking. Mais où pouvait bien se cacher Quinn Fabray ? Si ça continuait, Brittany n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer pour sa compétition de saut d'obstacle de ce week-end ! Et puis il y avait le gala de son école de danse le mardi suivant... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve son fantôme de jumelle !_

_ La grande blonde s'arrêta finalement devant les portes du gymnase, c'était encore le seul endroit qu'elle n'était pas venue vérifier... Elle entrouvrit la porte et appela._

_- Quinn ?_

_Elle n'eut pas de réponse de la blonde, mais entendit un bruit de tissu qui l'interpella. Elle entra donc dans la pièce en laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. La lumière n'avait pas encore été allumée, et celle du soleil commençait à faiblir en cette fin d'après-midi... Brittany avança un peu plus, tendant l'oreille à la recherche de la provenance du bruit jusqu'à le localiser derrière un empilement de tapis de gymnastique. Elle s'approcha doucement, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un fauve jaillir de l'endroit, mais lorsqu'elle monta sur la pile de tapis, elle se figea et sentit son cœur lui être arraché. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la signification du spectacle devant elle. Puis elle courut prendre Quinn dans ses bras comme elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Car cette forme nue essayant de resserrer ses vêtements déchirés autour d'elle était bien sa sœur, sa jumelle, sa deuxième moitié, brisée, à même le sol... Il y avait du sang coagulé sur les cuisses de la blonde aux yeux noisettes alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement en essayant désespérément de se couvrir avec les lambeaux de ses vêtements. Brittany ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui venait d'arriver à sa sœur, les indices étaient bien trop flagrants... Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa jumelle, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme le faisait leur mère à l'époque quand elles faisaient un cauchemar, et d'une voix tremblante lui murmura, de peur de la briser un peu plus :_

_- Chut... Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant..._

_Elle balança sa sœur d'avant en arrière encore un instant, puis, se reculant malgré la force de la deuxième blonde qui s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée, elle réussit à enlever sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Puis, elle batailla d'une main pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche maintenant qu'elle était assise avec Quinn pratiquement sur ses genoux... Finalement, elle réussit à l'extraire et à composer le numéro qu'elle désirait._

_- Urgences médicales bonjour._

_- Bonjour, je suis dans le gymnase du Lycée JFK, j'aurais besoin d'une assistance de toute urgence..._

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Quinn avant de continuer._

_- Ma sœur vient de se faire violer._

_En voyant le regard de sa jumelle changer à ce mot, elle eut la certitude qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de Quinn, elle aurait sûrement été en train de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir quel était le porc qui lui avait fait ça avant de le traquer avec le vieux fusil de leur père à la main ! Mais là, Quinn était dans ses bras, et elle ne pouvait pas la brusquer, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, car elle savait que cela aurait sûrement rendu ses blessures irréparables par la suite. Elle n'avait que vaguement écouté l'homme au téléphone après avoir compris que les secours étaient en route Pourtant, lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se sentit soudain seule et faible face à la tragédie qui s'abattait sur sa sœur. Elle la garda donc contre elle et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, accompagnée d'un fourgon de policiers. Elle fut ensuite prise à part par un agent qui lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, ne voulant pas brusquer Quinn trop tôt, et elle lui raconta le peu de choses qu'elle savait._

_- Pourriez-vous nous donner le numéro de vos parents que nous puissions les contacter sur la situation de votre sœur ?_

_Oh mon Dieu Sam ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? La nouvelle allait proprement le briser lui aussi..._

_- Nous... Nous n'avons plus de parents... Notre frère est devenu notre responsable légal... Il faut contacter la base militaire n°7215 et demander le Lieutenant Sam Evans..._

_L'officier de police hocha la tête en notant le tout sur son carnet avant de libérer Brittany qui put donc monter à l'arrière de l'ambulance tenir la main de sa sœur lorsque le véhicule démarra._

_ Ils avaient mis Quinn dans une chambre seule et en la voyant allongée dans les draps blancs Brittany ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les marques bleues laissées par la poigne du garçon qui avait fait ça à sa sœur. Quinn n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Une infirmière était venue faire quelques prélèvement pour le kit de viol, ou peut-être était-ce une médecin... Brittany ne savait plus, en fait, Brittany ne savait plus rien en dehors de Quinn. Il n'y avait plus que sa sœur à ses yeux, et elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle l'avait aidée à avaler la pilule du lendemain que lui avait ramenée une infirmière et l'avait bordée dans son lit. Puis, on avait essayé de la faire rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne laisserait pas Quinn ! Les deux jumelles n'avaient jamais été séparées de leur vie plus longtemps que quelques heures de cours. Elles étaient nées ensembles. Elles avaient grandi ensembles. Elle avaient fait leurs premières soirées ensembles. Elles avaient appris à monter à cheval ensemble. Elles s'étaient faites leurs amis ensembles. Elles avaient tout fait ensemble, jusqu'à partager leur chambre aujourd'hui encore ! Brittany ne pouvait pas dormir loin de Quinn, et encore moins en la sachant aussi brisée ! Alors elle avait réussie à rester, même après l'heure des visites._

_ Quinn resta trois jours à l'hôpital, elle recommença à parler dès le deuxième jour et fut interrogée le troisième, juste avant sa sortie. Brittany apprit ainsi que le violeur était James Adams, le joueur de football apparemment bien sous tout rapport. Du genre grand blond propre sur lui allant à la messe tous les dimanches et faisant craquer toutes les filles d'un sourire. Brittany savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour sa sœur. Capitaine des cheerleaders, Quinn était la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Mais la blonde n'avait jamais cédé aux avance du grand sportif et Brittany savait pourquoi. Quinn était tout bonnement lesbienne ! Toujours était-il que la grande blonde aux yeux bleus ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que ce porc viole sa sœur ! En fait, jusque dix minutes plus tôt, elle le prenait même pour un gentil garçon ! Mais il avait brisé sa sœur, et maintenant Quinn n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle qui transpirait la joie de vivre était devenue silencieuse, ne parlant plus qu'au besoin, et Brittany sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle devrait s'y habituer, que Quinnie ne reviendrait plus et que Quinn prendrait définitivement sa place... Sa sœur s'était déjà énormément calmée après la mort de leurs parents mais là... Là l'irréparable s'était produit..._

_ La vie reprit son cours par la suite. James se fit arrêter le lendemain de la sortie d'hôpital de la blonde et fut confondu par les tests ADN. Le garçon avait 18 ans, sa peine ne serait donc pas légère. Sam eut une permission exceptionnelle la semaine d'après et put s'occuper de sa petite sœur quelques jours avant de repartir. Brittany sentait qu'il aurait voulu tuer le jeune Adams, mais ce dernier était déjà entre les mains de la police, et Sam se contenta d'être le grand frère attentionné qu'il avait toujours été... Lorsqu'il repartit, les deux jeunes filles reprirent les cours, et le plus dur pour Brittany fut les regards curieux lancés à sa sœur. Comme si Quinn n'avait pas déjà assez souffert... Néanmoins la blonde garda la tête haute et reprit ses habitude comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que si elle arrêtait d'y penser, si elle l'oubliait, tout disparaîtrait... Peut-être que la douleur s'en irait et que ça serait comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé... En tout cas, c'était ce que Quinn se répétait sans cesse, elle voulait oublier. Juste oublier._

_ Plus de deux mois après le viol, Brittany se retrouva à tambouriner devant la porte des toilettes. Elle ne savait pas ce que Quinn pouvait bien y trafiquer, mais elles allaient finir par être en retard en cours à ce rythme là ! Elle frappa un peu plus sur la porte en appelant sa sœur, et finalement, Brittany entendit Quinn ouvrir le verrou dans un clic. Lorsque la porte resta tout de même fermée, elle l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur, les yeux exorbités, un stylo à la main. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle comprit. Ce n'était pas un stylo... Elle prit doucement le teste de grossesse des mains de sa sœur et regarda les deux barres la narguer. Elle avait bien suivi ses cours de biologie et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Quinn était enceinte et à en juger ses préférences sexuelles et son absence de relation romantique actuelle, Quinn était enceinte de son violeur._

_- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible Q... Tu as pris la pilule, j'étais là !_

_Brittany commença à marcher dans les toilette avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa sœur._

_- Attends, ce genre de trucs à 5% de chances de te donner un mauvais résultat ou un truc comme ça, ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être qu-_

_Quinn coupa sa sœur d'un signe de la main vers le rebord des toilettes où reposait un deuxième test positif._

_- Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis... Depuis..._

_Quinn ne finit jamais sa phrase, elle ne le nommait plus, elle voulait l'oublier... Mais le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle..._

_ Brittany accompagna donc sa sœur à l'hôpital où sa grossesse leur fut confirmée. Des tests furent menés, et l'on découvrit qu'une partie du stock de pilules du centre hospitalier était défectueuse. On proposa à Quinn d'avorter, et après une longue période de réflexion, elle décida de garder son enfant. Sa réflexion avait plus porté sur le fait de savoir si elle pourrait regarder son bébé sans revoir le visage de son père qu'autre chose, et lorsqu'elle comprit que cela n'arriverait pas, le choix ne fut pas si dur. Elle portait la vie en elle, et même si elle respectait totalement les femmes qui avortaient, elle ne pouvait juste pas décider d'elle-même de mettre fin aux jours de son enfant en sachant qu'elle pourrait lui donner une bonne vie. Certes, elle était adolescente et il s'agissait de l'enfant d'un viol, mais on parlait de Quinn Fabray, et elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si elle avortait..._

_ Une semaine plus tard, les deux Fabray reçurent une lettre contenant un chèque exorbitant. La boite pharmaceutique produisant la pilule défectueuse le leur avait envoyé en échange d'une absence de procès et Quinn sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Avec cet argent elle pourrait payer ses frais médicaux ainsi que les premières années de vie de son enfant._

_Quelques jours encore plus tard, un courrier de Sam arriva. Il contenait une lettre dans laquelle le jeune homme leur donnait de ses nouvelles avant de leur en demander des leurs ainsi qu'un CD au nom de Quinn. Lorsque la blonde le mit dans son poste Hi-Fi, la voix d'un ange lui chanta de tenir le coup... Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux à ce son. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point elle était fatiguée de tout ça avant. À partir de ce jour, elle s'endormit toutes les nuits au son de la voix qu'elle apprendrait plus tard être celle de Rachel._

_ Lors de sa première échographie, c'est avec la main de Brittany dans la sienne que Quinn apprit que son bébé était une fille. Sa petite fille... Des larmes de joie coulèrent en sentant un poids lui être enlever des épaules. Une fille ne pourrait jamais ressembler à un grand footballeur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Cette nuit là, les deux Fabray regardèrent un reportage sur le groupe Gossip à la télévision, les deux sœur étant fans. À la moitié, sa sœur se tourna vers Quinn et la regarda avec des yeux brillants en prononçant "Beth". Un regard échangé suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'elles avaient trouvé le nom parfait pour le bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles. En étant nommée en l'honneur de Beth Ditto, cette petite fille serait sûre d'avoir la force de survivre à ce monde pourri..._

* * *

Brittany regarda sa sœur raconter le plus sombre de son histoire à Rachel, cachée derrière les arbres. Quinn avait enfin trouvé cette fille qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un en qui elle réussissait à avoir assez confiance pour raconter ces choses qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de partager avec personne d'autre que sa sœur. Entendre Quinn le dire à voix haute avait fait remonter les plus horribles de souvenirs de Brittany à la surface, mais cela lui avait aussi redonné espoir. La grande blonde fit demi-tour laissant sa sœur et Rachel à leur moment d'intimité. Elle avait tout de suite su où retrouver Quinn et c'était pour ça que Sam l'avait envoyé à sa recherche. Elles n'étaient pas jumelles pour rien après tout.

En rentrant à la maison, la blonde fut assaillit par le regard stressé de son frère et elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Elle va bien... Elle est avec Rachel. Je pense qu'elles se font du bien mutuellement...

Sam et Puck, qui s'était rhabillé entre temps, hochèrent la tête. Brittany les abandonna pour remonter dans sa chambre où elle observa la Latina endormie dans son lit un instant. Puis, les yeux de Santana s'ouvrirent et Brittany s'avança vers elle. La brune la regarda attentivement se pencher au dessus d'elle sans un bruit et lorsque les lèvres de Brittany se posèrent sur les siennes pour la première fois, elle entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pour la maintenir en place. Brittany sourit à ce geste. Entendre sa sœur lui avait rappelé une chose, il y avait trop de moments pourris dans ce monde pour perdre son temps et rater quelque chose de bien. Or, les lèvres de Santana sur les siennes étaient clairement quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas rater. Mais Brittany arrêta de penser car à ce moment précis la Latina la tirait dans le lit et s'installait au-dessus d'elle pour approfondir le baiser. Elle aussi avait eu son lot de merde dans la vie, et elle n'était pas prête de refuser le rayon de soleil qu'était Brittany.

* * *

**Je pense que certaines personnes seront contentes de cette petite fin Brittana.**

**Sinon vous connaissez enfin le passé de Quinn, j'espère avoir vos retours là dessus car c'était un passage à la fois très dur et bizarrement très facile à écrire pour moi...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard, petit quiproquo avec mon Beta qui croyait ne pas avoir se chapitre alors que si et j'attendais qu'il me le passe... Et après j'ai eu la flemme... Sorry... x)**

**Donc je ne m'étendrais pas plus, voici la suite ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Let Me Help You**

Quinn venait de tout lui raconter, tous ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, et maintenant c'était Rachel qui pleurait dans ses bras. Rachel qui se demandait comment elle avait pu être assez égoïste pour pleurer la mort d'un homme devant la blonde qui ne pleurait même pas la perte de son innocence. Elle ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment elle avait repris Quinn dans ses bras, mais elles pleuraient ensemble, la tête nichée dans le cou de l'autre. Quinn était si forte... Rachel ne savait pas si elle aurait pu regardé son enfant en face à la place de la blonde, mais Quinn était quelqu'un de bien. Quinn était pure, et Rachel n'avait connue qu'une seule personne comme ça dans sa vie, et c'était l'homme qu'elle avait épousé avant de le perdre. Plus elle fréquentait la blonde, plus elle se rendait compte des points communs entre elle et Finn. Cette capacité à comprendre les autres, cette envie de les aider, de les mettre à l'aise, cette beauté aussi bien intérieur qu'extérieur...

Quinn se redressa et essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas autant pleuré, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus douloureux, juste libérateur... Parler à Rachel lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mis les choses au point avec la jeune chanteuse, elle culpabiliserait moins si son corps tentait à nouveau d'embrasser la brunette sans son accord. Quoiqu'elle doutait de plus en plus de le lui refuser... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Rachel et cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées !

La blonde sentit la tension que sa révélation avait installée dans la conversation, aussi elle tourna les yeux vers l'étang et recommença à parler.

- Cet endroit est spécial pour moi...

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand nous étions petites, nous venions souvent jouer ici avec Brittany... C'était notre secret à toutes les deux...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rachel en imaginant les deux petites blondes courant l'une après l'autre sur les bords de l'eau.

- Et puis quand les choses sont devenues dures, ça a été le seul endroit à me remonter le moral...

Le bras de Rachel s'enroula autour du flanc de Quinn et sans réfléchir elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui posa la sienne au-dessus de celle de la brunette. Elles restèrent un instant de plus à regarder l'eau en face d'elles avant que Rachel ne rompe le silence.

- Il serait peut-être temps que vous commenciez cette visite de la ferme que vous m'avez promise Mlle Fabray.

Quinn se mit à rire avant de se lever et de tendre sa main à Rachel pour la mettre debout.

- Avec plaisir Mme Berry !

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la brunette donna envie à la blonde de ne plus jamais cesser de sourire elle-même de sa vie et Rachel répliqua.

- J'espère que le rythme sera moins soutenu que pour venir ici car j'ai eu du mal à admirer le paysage en vous courant après.

Quinn éclata littéralement de rire avant de tirer la brunette derrière elle sur le chemin du retour.

- Allez Rach, en route !

En arrivant à la ferme, les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises de voir tout le monde déjà à table avant de remarquer l'heure. Il était déjà midi et demi, elles avaient passé plus de temps qu'elles ne le pensaient au bord de l'étang... Elle prirent donc place, cette fois-ci côte à côte, à table.

- Santana, ça ne peut pas être la première fois que tu conduisais un tracteur ! Personne ne les conduit aussi facilement du premier coup !

Tous les militaires se mirent à rire à la remarque de Brittany alors qu'un sourire taquin étirait les lèvres de la Latina qui répondit.

- Pourtant je t'assure que c'est la vérité Britt !

- Mais-

Ce fut cette fois-ci Sam qui interrompit sa sœur.

- Britt ! San conduisait des chars ! Je pense qu'un tracteur est bien moins compliqué.

La blonde se tourna vers la Latina avec une moue boudeuse en grommelant.

- C'est sûr que si on ne me dit pas tout...

La Latina se mit à rire et embrassa rapidement les lèvres de la blonde, effaçant efficacement la moue qui déformait ses traits gracieux, avant de lui tapoter le nez du bout du doigt en lui répondant.

- Mais je n'aurais jamais pu te taquiner si je t'avais donné toutes les cartes !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Brittany alors qu'elle regardait amoureusement sa voisine de table. Quinn se racla la gorge en regardant sa sœur avec un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est nouveau ça Britt...

La deuxième jumelle se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire avant de répondre.

- Tu l'aurais su si tu n'avais pas été occupée à essayer de te rapprocher de Rachel dans les sous-bois !

La blonde se crispa au sous-entendu et Rachel se mit à rire doucement. Elle n'aurait rien contre un rapprochement de la belle blonde... À cette pensée, ce fut la brunette qui se crispa, mais leur tension disparue lorsque Brittany leva sa main gauche dont les doigts étaient entortillés avec ceux de Santana et annonça fièrement.

- En fait j'aime les filles aussi Q !

Quinn roula des yeux avant de recommencer à manger. Avec Brittany, plus rien ne la surprenait.

Il n'y eut pas plus de nouveautés pendant le repas, et une fois la table débarrassée, Sugar intercepta Noah pour le forcer à faire la vaisselle avec elle alors que Quinn tirait Rachel par la main pour sa visite guidée promise. Sugar passa sa main dans le dos du garçon en soupirant, le laissant nettoyer quelques assiettes avant de commencer à les essuyer.

- Tu crois que ça marche ? Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, mais si ce n'était qu'une façade ? Elle nous l'a déjà fait tant de fois... Saloperie d'actrice née...

Puck sourit en rinçant une nouvelle assiette et en la posant sur le bord de l'évier.

- Je pense que ça marche même au delà de ce qu'on aurait pu espérer.

Sugar le regarda étrangement et se saisit d'un torchon pour commencer son travail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Son regard... Tu n'as pas vu comment elle regarde Quinn ?

Sugar réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler ce regard dans les yeux de son amie.

- C'est vrai que l'éclat dans ses yeux a changé, mais même s'il me dit quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à le remettre...

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le bras puissant de Puck en soupirant de désespoir. Elle, qui avait su lire Rachel comme un livre ouvert avait, tellement fréquenté le zombie qu'elle était devenue que plus rien n'était à sa place quand on parlait de sa meilleure amie... Puck se mit à rire doucement et Sugar se surprit à sourire en sentant le bras du grand brun trembler contre le sien.

- C'est tellement évident que ça en devient difficile à voir !

Puck lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de continuer, et tout reprit sa place dans l'esprit de Sugar.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, SON grand jour, et Rachel faisait les cents pas dans sa __loge sous les yeux amusés de Sugar._

_- Rach, tu as chanté et dansé devant une salle remplie de centaines de spectateurs ! Ne me dis pas que tu as le trac maintenant ?_

_La brunette se retourna férocement vers sa meilleure amie pour la fusiller du regard._

_- Excuse moi de stresser ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une chose qui ne se produit qu'une seule fois dans une vie !_

_Sugar se mit à rire en se levant pour attraper les épaules de Rachel et l'immobiliser, la suractivité de son amie commençait à lui donner le tournis._

_- Techniquement Rachel, ça peut se produire plusieurs fois dans une vie..._

_Le regard meurtrier de la jeune Diva ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire de son amie alors qu'elle la traînait jusqu'à une chaise._

_- Rach... C'est juste qu'une personne normale a le trac avant de monter sur scène... Pas pour ça... Tu devrais être excitée, euphorique, mais pas stressée !_

_La brunette poussa un grognement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_- Sérieusement Rachel, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Hein ?_

_- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tellement de choses pourraient se passer de travers qu'y penser me donne le tournis ! Je pourrais marcher sur ma robe et finir à plat ventre devant tout le monde ! Mes pères pourraient avoir oublié de recharger le caméscope, Noah pourrait avoir remplacé la musique par du Heavy Metal, les f-_

_- Ok, stop ! Respire ! Voilà... Maintenant calme toi... Tout d'abord si tu n'es pas tombé sur scène avec le monstre de robe qu'ils t'avaient collé à notre dernière année à NYADA, il n'y a aucune chance que ça t'arrive avec celle-là. Ensuite connaissant tes pères, ils doivent avoir au moins cinq batteries de secours et un caméscope supplémentaire au cas où... Enfin je suis responsable de la moitié du boulot, et je peux t'assurer que je vérifierais le CD avant de laisser quiconque le lancer ! Maintenant dis-toi qu'une réponse tout aussi logique existe à chacun des scénarios dramatiques que ta petite tête a pu imaginer._

_Les épaules de Rachel se détendirent et Sugar osa un sourire triomphant._

_- C'est bon ? Tu es assez calmée pour que je puisse appeler ta coiffeuse sans avoir à lui expliquer qu'elle va devoir te faire une coupe horriblement compliquée en te courant après dans toute la pièce un peigne à la main ?_

_Rachel se mit à rire doucement au visuel que Sugar venait d'instiller dans son esprit avant de hocher la tête._

_- Je pense que ça devrait aller... Merci Sug..._

_- De rien. Maintenant je vais aller la chercher et profiter du fait qu'elle s'occuper de toi pour aller vérifier ce fameux CD qui te perturbe tant !_

_Rachel lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de sortir et Sugar s'exécuta en courant presque. Rassurer Rachel lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et il ne lui en restait presque plus pour terminer les vérifications._

_ Après avoir vérifié le CD et remarqué que, en effet, Puck avait bien remplacé celui que la brunette avait choisit par du Heavy Metal, elle remit le bon à la place, Sugar courut superviser l'installation des fleurs et caméras. Elle passa ensuite dans la salle d'attente compter les convives afin de s'assurer que tout le monde était là avant de croiser Puck au détour d'un couloir._

_- Alors ? Comment elle va ?_

_- Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille Puck ? Elle est au bord de la crise de panique ! Et un idiot avait remplacé son CD par un album de Kiss !_

_Le grand brun eut la bonne idée de baisser honteusement les yeux et Sugar roula les siens avant de lui remonter le menton et de commencer à refaire correctement le nœud de sa cravate._

_- Il est prêt ?_

_- Ouais, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un sourire pareil..._

_- Bien..._

_Sugar tapota son œuvre et releva les yeux vers Noah en lui essuyant une trace de chocolat sur la joue._

_- Je pense que tu peux commencer à installer tout le monde. Je vais aller chercher Leroy et Hiram, toi tu t'occupes de Finn !_

_Puck hocha la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le groupe de convives qui discutait activement. Sugar roula des yeux en voyant la chemise du garçon dépasser de sa veste et grogna avant de lui crier._

_- Puckerman ! Ta chemise !_

_Puck glissa sa main sur ses reins et attrapa le bout de tissu récalcitrant pour le rentrer dans son costume de pingouin en grognant. Il détestait devoir s'habiller comme un représentant commercial !_

_ Sugar avait réussi à attirer les pères de Rachel devant la loge de cette dernière et à rentrer à l'intérieur sans eux, la partie la plus délicate, pour trouver son amie les yeux fermés devant son miroir à exécuter ses exercices de respiration qui étaient devenus un rituel avant chaque concert. Sugar se racla la gorge et Rachel rouvrit les yeux pour la fixer avec intensité à travers le miroir._

_- C'est l'heure hein ?_

_- Oui..._

_La brunette prit une dernière profonde inspiration et expira doucement avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Sugar la vit glisser un bras sous celui de chacun de ses pères avant de courir prendre sa place sur le devant de la scène._

_ La musique commença à l'arrivée de Sugar et Puck, debout à côté de Finn, tenta un sourire rassurant à la chanteuse qui commençait à stresser elle aussi maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Mais Rachel apparut aux bras de ses pères et toute son attention se posa sur la brunette. Les yeux de Rachel étaient fixés sur le sol alors qu'elle faisait attention à l'unique marche à descendre avant de pouvoir remonter l'allée dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Quand ses yeux remontèrent, ils croisèrent instantanément ceux de Finn... L'homme avec lequel elle allait partager sa vie... Il lui sourit comme il le faisait toujours et elle l'observa. Il semblait encore plus grand et majestueux dans son costume... Mais c'était la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, comme si la Terre avait cessé de tourner au moment où elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle allait devenir sa femme... Cette fille extraordinaire dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard allait devenir sa femme, et il allait vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le sourire du grand brun s'agrandit un peu plus et Sugar put le voir à cet instant précis, ce changement dans les yeux de Rachel... Ce regard qu'elle n'avait que quand ses yeux se posaient sur Finn... Mais il y avait tellement plus derrière ses yeux aujourd'hui... Il y avait une promesse d'avenir et de bonheur partagé qui fit chaud au cœur de la jeune femme. Rachel était radieuse et Finn élégant. C'était le mariage qu'ils avaient tous vu arriver après le premier rendez-vous entre les deux futurs mariés. Et à la cristallisation de cet instant, Rachel n'avait jamais eu l'air plus amoureuse. Son visage ne changea pas une seule seconde, même après le "oui", même après le baiser fiévreux qui avait suivi et même après les dix verres de champagnes et les heures de danses. Le regard de Rachel ne changea pas de la soirée._

* * *

La réalisation se fit et le visage de Sugar changea alors qu'elle revoyait clairement le visage de Rachel observant Finn se superposer à celui que la jeune femme arborait maintenant en présence de Quinn. Si on le lui avait dit sans le lui montrer elle n'y aurait jamais cru, mais elle était bien obligée d'avouer que Puck avait raison. Le garçon pouvait être observateur quand il le voulait, et c'était pour ça que Sugar l'avait aimé à une époque... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait... Mais à cet instant, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le garçon, et elle le vit vraiment pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il n'avait plus cette espèce d'arrogance caractéristique. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait prit ses plus gros défauts pour les gommer. Sugar n'allait pas se plaindre... Sans eux Puck devenait le garçon le plus décent qu'elle ait rencontré de sa vie ! Enfin en dehors de Finn, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le grand brun vraiment attirant... Sûrement quelque chose à voir avec la manière qu'avait Rachel de le regarder comme un Dieu vivant qui devait la perturber...

Pendant ce temps, Quinn avait déjà fini de faire visiter l'intérieur à Rachel et n'ayant pas à devoir expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien dans la grange qui lui servait d'atelier ou à passer plus de temps que ça dans le hangar où se trouvaient les tracteurs et baquets d'herbicide, elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'entrée des écuries. En voyant la première tête de cheval, Rachel avait poussé un petit cri aigu avant de se précipiter vers la petite jument grise de Brittany.

- Je n'y crois pas, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un cliché, mais visiblement toutes les fermes ont réellement des chevaux !

Quinn se mit à rire à cela avant de préciser.

- Non, c'est réellement un cliché... On n'utilise plus les chevaux pour les travaux agricoles depuis longtemps, mais Brittany est une excellente cavalière, et en son jeune temps Lady Lampshire a remporté beaucoup de compétitions avec elle...

En disant cela Quinn avait montré les dizaines de plaques estampillées d'un "un", d'un "deux" ou d'un "trois" qui agrémentaient la porte de la jument.

- Alors Brittany est une cavalière de concours ?

- Elle l'était. Elle a ralenti après la mort de nos parents et s'est arrêtée pour m'aider quand Beth est née...

- Oh, je suis désolée...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour vos parents... Je ne savais pas...

Quinn haussa les épaules avant de tirer Rachel vers le box suivant où un cheval brun la regardait. La blonde siffla et l'animal sortit la tête pour les saluer.

- Rachel, je te présente Keeto, le frère de Lady L et mon cheval.

La brunette glissa ses doigts sur le toupet du cheval légèrement plus grand que la jument grise avant de demander.

- Le frère de la jument de ta sœur ?

- Oui, notre père nous les a achetés en même temps... Je n'ai jamais fait de compétition au même niveau que Brittany, mais ça fait du bien de partir en balade ensemble de temps en temps...

Rachel fit une nouvelle caresse avant de regarder dans le box d'à côté pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux naseaux tendus dans sa direction. Elle sursauta avant de prendre conscience du reste du corps du petit poney blond qui devait lui arriver à la taille. Elle frotta sa grosse tête hirsute en se tournant vers Quinn qui répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Rahan, le poney de Beth... Elle voulait à tout prix faire comme nous et un amie de Brittany voulait se débarrasser de son poney devenu trop petit pour son fils... Il n'est pas tout jeune, mais les nôtres non plus...

Rachel posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le shetland à l'air aussi têtu que la petite fille avant de se tourner vers Quinn qui la guida vers un dernier cheval. Il s'agissait d'un petit cheval trapu de couleur noire et blanche.

- Domino... C'était le cheval de Sam avant qu'il ne parte à l'armée... C'est Brittany qui s'est occupée de lui depuis... Il est un peu plus vieux que les nôtres mais garde une pêche d'enfer.

Rachel caressa attentivement Domino en souriant.

- Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Quinn alors qu'une idée lui venait en tête mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'évoquer car le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture entrant dans la cour se fit entendre et elles sortirent des écuries pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

La voiture s'arrêta et Kurt Hummel en sortit alors que les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient à l'entrée des écuries pour le voir. Le jeune homme inspira profondément l'air en glissant ses lunettes de luxe sur son nez. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait son sac Louis Vuitton. Il vérifia sa coupe de cheveux parfaite dans le petit miroir qu'il y gardait avant de le ranger. Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fière de son look fermier chic ! Ses santiags protégeant le bas de son jean effet cuir de grand couturier près du corps et sa grosse ceinture à boucle argentée le retenant sur sa chemise cintrée lie-de-vin négligemment entrouverte au niveau du col... Il était tout bonnement fa-bu-leux ! Comme d'habitude en fait... Il se tourna légèrement pour admirer le paysage qui l'entourait et ne put retenir un petit cri aigu en voyant la brunette à l'entrée d'un bâtiment à l'apparence rustre. Il enleva ses lunettes d'un geste théâtral avant de s'écrier.

- Rachel ma chérie !

Il avança rapidement (essayez donc de courir avec des chaussures à ce prix là !) jusqu'à l'écraser dans une étreinte affectueuse.

- Tu es tout bonnement radieuse ! Si j'avais su que l'air de la campagne faisait de tels miracles, je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pas dépensé une fortune pareille en cosmétiques et soins du visage !

La jeune femme lui sourit sous le regard sceptique de Quinn.

- Kurt ! Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir...

- Et rater un séjour vacances en l'honneur de Finn ? Pour qui me prends-tu Rach ? En plus ça doit faire une éééééternité que je n'ai pas vu mes deux stars de Broadway préférées. D'ailleurs où se cache Sugar ?

Rachel s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Oh, et Puck ? Dis-moi qu'il est toujours aussi _caliente_ qu'avant ! Je meurs d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ses abdominaux en action !

Quinn se racla bruyamment la gorge et Kurt se concentra à nouveau sur les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mais que je suis mal poli ! Kurt Hummel, le frère de Finn, plus par le cœur que par le sang, mais c'est l'intention qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

Il tendit sa main à la blonde de cette manière qu'avaient les femmes de la renaissance de le faire pour qu'on la leur baise, et ne sachant que faire avec, Quinn garda la sienne dans celle de Rachel avant de lui répondre.

- Quinn Fabray, enchantée... Je suis la sœur de Sam Evans, le propriétaire des lieux...

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Je dois dire que le cadre est tout à fait charmant, et bucolique d'ailleu- OH MON DIEU ! Sugar Motta ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Est-ce bien le dernier sac Longchamps que je vois à votre bras ?

Kurt ignora Quinn, et la conversation qu'il venait de commencer, pour se précipiter sur Sugar qui sortait du bâtiment principal aux côtés de Puck. Rachel se tourna vers Quinn avec un air d'excuse alors que le garçon embrassait bruyamment la joue de sa meilleure amie plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Kurt est un peu... Exubérant... Mais c'est un garçon bien une fois qu'on s'est habitué à ses extravagances.

Quinn se mit à sourire, elle avait vu comme la présence du garçon avait pris Rachel de court. La jeune chanteuse avait réagit de manière naturelle, plus encore que quand elle était avec elle, et Quinn se doutait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait arriver souvent, mais le caractère "encombrant" du jeune homme ne devait pas laisser à la brunette le temps de réfléchir, et elle avait pu voir un éclair de la fille que Rachel avait du être avant...

- Je pense que je vais aller dans l'atelier... Il faut que je travaille un peu avant d'aller chercher Beth...

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Tu ne vas pas rester avec ton ami ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie... Et Kurt s'est toujours mieux entendu avec Sugar...

Quinn se mit à sourire réellement, heureuse de garder encore un peu la brunette pour elle. Elle poussa la porte de son atelier, et fit signe à Rachel de passer devant.

Rachel passa des heures à regarder Quinn sculpter avec attention les moindres détails du cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa sœur. Lorsque le portable de la blonde sonna, Rachel se leva pour récupérer le masque et les gants de Quinn pour les ranger à leur place ce qui fit rire la blonde en rangeant ses outils. Elles sortirent ensuite toutes les deux et firent la route dans un silence confortable jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher en voiture ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Quinn alors qu'elle répondait.

- Beth veut faire la route avec ses copines...

Rachel fronça ses sourcils en réfléchissant avant de reprendre.

- Mmh... Dans ce cas pourquoi l'accompagnes-tu en voiture ?

Cette remarque fit rire la belle blonde à gorge déployée.

- C'est là qu'on juge toute la subtilité du raisonnement de ma fille ! Pour prendre le bus elle doit se lever vingt minutes plus tôt, et à l'écouter, ces vingt minutes la privent d'une quantité de sommeil normal ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer en cours ou de suivre une conversation correcte avec ses amies...

Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle pensait avoir été la seule petite fille à utiliser un vocabulaire aussi complexe à un âge aussi tendre. Néanmoins, le sourire en coin de Quinn la mit sur la voie.

- Je suppose qu'il y a une explication à un raisonnement aussi compliqué pour son âge...

- C'est Brittany qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête... Apparemment, je ferais trop de bruit en préparant le petit-déjeuner de Beth, et elle n'aurait rien contre vingt minutes de sommeil supplémentaire.

Ce fut au tour de Rachel de rire, imaginant tout à fait la grande blonde emmener la petite fille dans un coin pour lui apprendre tout son argumentaire. Quinn sourit un peu plus en remarquant la brunette si libre et décontracté. Il y avait toujours quelque chose ressemblant à une barrière entre elle et le monde, mais Rachel commençait à baisser ses murailles, et Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce qu'elle voyait sous la surface on ne peut plus adorable.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient enfin calmées lorsque le bus arriva et, comme la veille, Beth sauta dans les bras de sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ma crapule ?

La petite fille se mit à sourire avec fierté avant de répondre.

- Mme Hopkins nous a fait travailler la chanson pour le pestacle de fin d'année, et je suis la meilleure en danse grâce à Tata Britt !

Quinn sourit en entendant sa fille. Beth avait toujours eu du mal à prononcer le mot "spectacle", et même maintenant, alors qu'elle parlait parfaitement bien, il lui arrivait de bloquer sur le mot et de rater sa prononciation. La blonde remonta la petite fille dans ses bras avant de lui demander.

- Parce que Brittany t'a aidée ?

- Oui ! Après que je lui ai donné mon dessin hier, elle m'a demandé de lui montrer ce qu'on avait fait à l'école !

- Oh, je vois... Et bien, il faudra remercier Tata Britt...

Beth se mit à claquer des mains toute excitée.

- Oui ! On pourra lui faire un gâteau ? S'il te plaît maman ?

Quinn rit de bonne grâce. Le gâteau serait autant pour Beth que pour Brittany. Pourtant elle répondit à l'affirmative.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu m'aides tout du long cette fois-ci.

Beth hocha vigoureusement la tête avec de grands yeux ronds ce qui fit rire Rachel. La petite blonde se tourna alors vers elle avec des yeux pétillants.

- Tu m'apprendras à chanter comme toi ?

Rachel fut estomaquée par la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Beth la remarque si vite, et elle devait dire que la question la désemparait particulièrement. Elle avait toujours été intransigeante quand il s'agissait du chant, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la patience ou la pédagogie nécessaire au travail que Beth lui demandait... Elle choisit donc de lui répondre honnêtement.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, même avec le meilleur entraînement du monde, peu de personnes seront jamais capable de chanter comme moi... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs...

La fillette la regarda sévèrement.

- Oui mais Mme Hopkins a dit que je devais apprendre à chanter les paroles...

La moue boudeuse de la petite blonde fit finalement craquer la jeune chanteuse.

- Bon d'accord... Je veux bien t'apprendre à chanter, mais il faudra bien écouter tout ce que je te dirais et ne pas t'attendre à un tour de magie... Il faut travailler dur pour bien chanter...

Le fillette hocha sérieusement la tête avant de demander.

- Mais si je fais bien tout comme tu me dis je pourrais chanter comme toi ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rachel quand elle lui répondit.

- Mieux, je vais t'apprendre à chanter comme seule Beth Fabray peut le faire. Car tu n'es pas Rachel Berry, et c'est ce qui fera la force de ta voix...

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse. Rachel était parfaite avec sa fille. Elle ne lui mentait pas et ne lui simplifiait pas les choses. Avec quelqu'un comme la brunette, Beth ne se comportait pas comme la petite fille gâtée que Sam, Brittany, et même parfois elle, l'avaient fait devenir. Rachel détourna son regard de Beth pour le remonter vers la mère de la petite fille. Tout ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de la blonde fut de l'approbation, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle continua le trajet jusqu'à la ferme sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

Kurt était assis sur le petit banc devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était un comble pour lui de ne capter qu'à cet endroit précis, ou debout sur les toilettes mais cette option n'était vraiment pas viable pour sa fierté ! Il pianotait rapidement sur son smartphone hors de prix recouvert d'une fine couche de strasses, une housse haute couture bien sûr. Il leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le énième message de son assistant le suppliant d'écourter ses vacances. Il savait que Wade s'en sortirait très bien sans lui, mais le jeune homme semblait en douter. Certes, il abandonnait son blog ainsi que sa page de la semaine prochaine au garçon, mais Wade était plus compétent qu'il ne l'imaginait, et Kurt ne voyait personne d'autre ayant assez de bon sens stylistique pour pouvoir le remplacer pour sa rubrique de mode dans le célèbre magazine _Fashion NY_. Être le leader de la mode n'était pas donné à tout le monde et les places étaient chères dans le milieu. Pourtant, avec beaucoup de travail et de persévérance, Kurt était maintenant le seul chroniqueur encore en lice pour le poste de rédacteur en chef quand Holly Holliday, le Diable en Prada elle-même, laisserait sa place. En attendant, il se contentait de sa page hebdomadaire et d'assister sa patronne dans à peu près tout. D'ici peu, Wade prendrait sa place lorsqu'il serait chef, et laisser son assistant prendre un peu d'indépendance lui permettrait peut-être de s'adapter plus rapidement une fois lâché seul dans l'arène ! Le jeune fashionista écrivit un sms rapide à Wade pour le calmer sans le cocooner trop. Une fois cela fait, il verrouilla son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche, sachant déjà très bien qu'il devrait revenir ici-même dans la soirée pour vérifier ses mails et passer quelques coups de fils importants.

Il leva les yeux et vit un spectacle étrange devant lui. Marchant entre deux champs de blé, Rachel souriait en regardant Quinn et sa fille, dont il avait vaguement entendu parlé, marcher à côté d'elle. En elle-même, la scène n'était pas si étrange, si l'on oubliait bien sûr que Rachel Berry n'avait pas du faire travailler ses muscles zygomatiques depuis des années, mais quelque chose perturbait Kurt... Quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place ici sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus... Il se concentra un peu plus, les visages se rapprochant de lui, et soudain il comprit. C'était son sourire... Le sourire de Rachel... Il avait vu la jeune femme sourire des milliers de fois, sourire commercial, sourire de joie à la fin d'une représentation, sourire pour accueillir un ami, sourire machiavélique quand elle avait une idée en tête, sourire amusé après une situation cocasse ou encore sourire niais quand elle voyait Finn. Et tout avait été dit... Ou plutôt pensé... Sourire niais... Kurt ne voyait pas comment décrire autrement le sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de Rachel. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais donné qu'à Finn... Mais là, entre les tiges de blé, il pouvait voir que Rachel avançait enfin, et cela lui redonna le sourire. Il avait eu un doute, mais il en était certain maintenant. Ces vacances étaient vraiment une bonne idée...

* * *

_Kurt s'avança en jetant un coup d'œil de chaque côté. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait bien fait de prévenir la Coach Beiste en voyant le Quarterback des Titans coincer deux filles voulant s'inscrire au Glee Club, comme il l'avait tenté trois fois lui-même avant de se prendre une boisson glacé au visage à tous les coups. Là où il avait eu de la chance, c'était quand les deux garçons s'étaient interposés... Enfin surtout le grand brun, celui à crête étant resté en retrait un moment... Grâce à eux, la Coach avait eu le temps d'arriver et de surprendre son joueur vedette en flagrant délit._

_Kurt attrapa le stylo, en vérifiant une nouvelle fois au-dessus de son épaule que personne n'allait le frapper, et nota son nom sur la liste. Il poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement en s'éloignant du dangereux panneau et commença à marcher vers sa première classe. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu le grand brun et nouveau Quarterback, Hudson s'il se souvenait bien, quelque part... Mais où ? Le jeune homme continua à marcher en remontant sa veste de designer sur ses épaules et tourna dans le couloir pour rentrer dans une forme à peine plus grande que la sienne._

_- Oh pardon ! Je ne regardais pas où je marchais..._

_- Non c'est moi..._

_À bien y réfléchir, il ne savait même plus quelle excuse était sortie de sa bouche et quelle autre de celle de la fille devant lui... Il leva les yeux vers elle et se sentit aussi stupide qu'un poisson rouge lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à fermer la bouche. Mais en même temps il était formel ! La fille devant lui tenait définitivement un Louis Vuitton au bout de son bras ! Et on se trouvait à Lima ! La fille en face de lui se mit à rire et il leva enfin les yeux pour voir son visage. C'était l'une des deux à s'être inscrites au Glee Club un peu plus tôt..._

_- Normalement il ne fait cet effet là qu'aux filles._

_Le ton de la jeune fille était joueur et son sourire se réverbérait jusque dans ses yeux. Kurt comprit instantanément qu'il venait de se trouver une amie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait cette certitude..._

_- Je n'y peux rien si mes pairs masculins sont affligé d'une absence totale de goût leur faisant ignorer une telle œuvre !_

_La fille se remit à rire et lui tendit la main._

_- Sugar Motta._

_Il la serra en répondant._

_- Kurt Hummel._

_Sugar se retourna et appela derrière elle._

_- Rachel !_

_Elle reporta son attention sur Kurt alors qu'une petite brunette arrivait à ses côtés._

_- Hey Rach, je te présente Kurt !_

_ Le jeune garçon ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu autant de facilité à se faire des amies. Il avait suffit d'une main tendue de Rachel après la présentation faite par Sugar pour que le trio devienne inséparable. Lorsque les filles avaient appris qu'il s'était inscrit au Glee Club, Sug lui avait même sauté dans les bras au milieu du couloir. Pourtant depuis qu'il avait commencé à assumer le fait d'être gay et à porter les vêtements qu'il aimait vraiment, tout le monde avait commencé à l'ignorer au mieux et à le maltraiter au pire. Alors certes, Rachel avait de trèèès grosses lacunes au niveau vestimentaire malgré le temps qu'elle passait avec lui et Sugar, mais Kurt n'allait pas la repousser pour autant. Les deux filles étaient ses premières véritables amies..._

_ Lors de leur première participation au Glee Club, composé au final de Rachel Berry, Sugar Motta et lui-même, additionnés à Finn Hudson, le Quarterback, Noah Puckerman, le rebelle à __crête, Blaine Anderson, un garçon semblant avoir un sérieux problème avec son pot de gel et ses nœuds papillons, et Lauren Zizes, une fille ayant l'air d'être entrée dans la pièce en voyant la lumière, le jeune homme découvrit une nouvelle facette de Rachel. Kurt était au courant de ses phénoménales capacités vocales, mais pour la première fois quelqu'un le laissa sans voix. Rachel avait la voix d'un ange, et s'il n'avait pas été gay comme un pinson il serait tombé instantanément amoureux de la jeune fille. En fait toutes les personnes dans la pièces susceptibles d'être intéressées par une fille la regardaient en bavant. Bien sûr il y avait Finn, le garçon passait son temps à regarder Rachel dès qu'il le pouvait depuis qu'il l'avait aidé. Mais Puck aussi le faisait régulièrement. Le grand brun à crête regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux pétillants. Même Sugar s'y mettait ! Remarquant que Kurt la regardait, cette dernière se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer._

_- Quand elle chante comme ça, j'en oublierais presque qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et que cela signifie que je n'ai pas le droit de fantasmer sur elle..._

_Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent._

_- Tu es gay ?_

_Une sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de la jeune femme._

_- Bisexuelle, il serait bête de se fermer des portes non ?_

_Kurt ne mentirait pas, plus rien ne le surprenait quand il s'agissait de Sugar... Pourtant..._

_- Tu en pinces pour Rachel ?_

_Cette fois-ci son amie se mit à rire à gorge déployée._

_- Pas le moins du monde ! Mais qui oserait nier qu'elle est terriblement hot quand elle chante ? Je suis sûre que même ton petit cœur de gay s'est serré en l'entendant._

_Kurt hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers l'estrade. C'était le moment où Finn devait rejoindre Rachel dans la chanson, et ayant raté leur première session en faveur de la rediffusion des défilés de la Fashion Week de Paris, il ne savait absolument pas comment le garçon pouvait chanter, tout comme ses deux amies qui l'avaient accompagné dans son marathon télévisé._

_ Finn ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter. Il n'avait pas une voix aussi puissante que Kurt, mais bien plus masculine. Pas aussi suave que celle de Noah mais plus tendre. Et malgré quelques fausses notes, il était bien meilleur que Blaine qui ne semblait pas les entendre. En quelques mots, sa voix n'était pas parfaite, mais charmante, et elle s'accordait à merveille avec celle de Rachel... La brunette s'en rendit compte et commença à sourire au grand brun en chantant avec lui. C'était la première fois que Kurt avait vu le sourire niais de Rachel Berry. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la dernière..._

* * *

Kurt regarda les trois filles remonter le chemin encore un instant, se remémorant le passé, et après un soupire, il tapota son téléphone à travers sa poche et se retourna pour rentrer dans la salle principale de la ferme.

* * *

**Désolé pour ceux qui ont du mal avec ce Kurt cliché, mais c'était trop drôle à écrire !**

**J'attends vos retour sur ce chapitre... Il n'en reste plus que 4 à venir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue à update, je voulais changé la chanson de ce chapitre mais finalement impossible de trouver mieux donc même si elle ne me plait pas, on s'en contentera x).**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Derrière elle**

Le matin du troisième jour à la ferme se trouva aussi être le premier week-end des vacances improvisées de Rachel. La brunette se leva à six heures du matin et déambula dans le bâtiment après avoir pris sa douche. Après près d'une demi-heure à ne pas savoir quoi faire, la petite brunette se décida à retourner discrètement dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone portable. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas téléphoné à ses pères... Elle s'engagea donc dans le long couloir à l'étage en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle allait enfin poser la main sur la poignée de sa porte lorsqu'un grincement derrière elle la fit se retourner. Là, vêtue d'une magnifique chemise de nuit blanche à manches courtes se trouvait Beth, pieds nus dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Je savais que j'avais entendu quelqu'un !

La petite fille se mit à courir jusqu'à Rachel et lui sauta dans les bras de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avec sa mère.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?

La petite fille agrippa ses bras autour de la nuque de Rachel en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brunette avant de marmonner.

- Je me réveille toujours avant maman le samedi...

- Et comment ça se fait ?

- Maman dit qu'elle a besoin de dormir au moins un jour dans la semaine... Mais elle se réveille toujours quand je viens la chercher dans son lit !

Rachel regarda le mur d'en face en réfléchissant un instant, caressant de manière absente les cheveux blonds de Beth.

- Que dirais-tu de laisser ta maman dormir un peu plus aujourd'hui ?

La fillette se redressa pour regarder Rachel avec un grand sourire en lui demandant.

- Alors c'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi ce matin ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre de réveillé ?

Son ton taquin fit sourire la petite fille un peu plus fort et Beth réinstalla sa tête dans le cou de la brunette. Sans ajouter un mot, Rachel remonta la fillette dans ses bras, comme elle avait vu Quinn le faire déjà tant de fois, et la porta jusqu'à la cuisine à l'étage inférieur.

Après avoir installé Beth à la table, Rachel lui prépara son repas comme elle avait vu Quinn le faire la veille. Elles mangèrent ensemble en discutant légèrement, Beth ayant toujours quelque chose à raconter, et finalement s'installèrent devant la télévision pour regarder des dessins animés en compagnie de Lord Tubbington qui prenait toute la place sur le canapé. Rachel s'était installée confortablement, les jambes repliées sous elle et le coude planté dans l'accoudoir. Beth s'était posée tout contre elle et Rachel avait remonté la petite couverture sur elles deux car il faisait encore un peu frais. D'une main absente, elle continuait de caresser les cheveux de la fillette qui gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran tout en s'agrippant aux cuisses de la brunette. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas aurait pu croire que Rachel connaissait Beth depuis sa naissance et s'était toujours occupée d'elle. Rachel attrapa le dernier numéro de _Fashion NY_ que Kurt avait laissé là et commença à la feuilleter distraitement.

Aucune des deux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elles ni ne vit une Quinn passablement ensommeillée marché dans le salon en direction de la cuisine en baillant. La blonde traversa la pièce, et entra dans la suivante en fermant la porte derrière elle. Une seconde plus tard elle la rouvrait pour poser instantanément ses yeux sur le dos de Rachel et sa fille en train de regarder un épisode du dernier dessin animé à la mode. Elle resta un instant à les regarder ainsi, si naturelles... Mais le charme fut rompu lorsque Rachel reposa le magasine qu'elle venait de finir et croisa le regard de la blonde.

- Oh, bonjour Quinn.

La jeune femme sourit à Rachel alors qu'une petite tornade blonde sortait de la couverture pour lui sauter dans les bras.

- Bonjour maman !

Beth planta un bisou sur la joue de sa mère avant de reprendre la position qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt dans les bras de Rachel.

- Bonjour Bébé... Je vois que tu m'as déjà remplacé...

La mini-Fabray se mit à sourire avant de répondre.

- Rachel a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de moi pour que tu puisses dormir !

Quinn tourna la tête vers la brunette qu'elle regarda avec tendresse.

- Merci...

Rachel hocha la tête en souriant et Quinn reposa Beth par terre en lui tapotant le ventre.

- Bien, comme je vois que ma Princesse a déjà mangé, je dirais qu'elle devrait se dépêcher de s'habiller pour que nous puissions commencer à cuisiner le gâteau pour Brittany !

Beth poussa un petit cri aiguë et partit à toute vitesse pour s'exécuter. Quinn tourna la tête en lui criant.

- Et ne cours pas dans les escaliers !

Rachel se mit à rire doucement avant de se tourner vers Quinn.

- Il y a du thé dans la cuisine.

La blonde hocha la tête et partit quelques minutes s'en chercher une tasse qu'elle accompagna d'une pomme. En revenant, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Rachel et attrapa la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. En la voyant bailler, Rachel ne put retenir un sourire et plaça la couverture sur les épaules de la blonde qui lui rendit son sourire. Quinn eut tout juste le temps de boire son thé et d'avaler son fruit que Beth lui sautait déjà sur les genoux.

- On commence quand ?

La blonde sourit à sa fille en éteignant la télévision.

- Maintenant.

Rachel aida à la préparation du gâteau au chocolat, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Presque tous les occupants de la ferme passèrent dans la cuisine à l'exception de Brittany qui envoya Sam à sa place puisque Beth avait fait coller un papier avec noté "Entrée interdite à Tata Britt !" sur la porte. Cuisiner une recette dans les règles de l'art n'était déjà pas une mince affaire en temps normal d'après Rachel mais ajoutez une petite fille de 5 ans dans l'équation et vous courriez à la catastrophe ! Enfin, c'était si l'on oubliait Quinn... La blonde semblait dans son élément dans la cuisine et si Beth n'en faisait qu'à sa tête en aidant Rachel, une fois du côté de sa mère elle devenait un petit ange tombé du ciel.

Après une heure elles avaient réussi à cuisiner un gâteau on ne peut plus correct que Quinn cacha dans un placard pour le repas du midi. Finalement Quinn laissa sa fille à Brittany avant de se diriger vers son atelier en compagnie de Rachel. Elles y passèrent toute la fin de matinée, l'une à travailler et l'autre à la regarder en silence. Lorsqu'elles revinrent à l'intérieur, la table avait déjà été mise et Rachel s'installa à sa nouvelle place habituelle en face de Beth. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce que la petite fille lui racontait qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Quinn chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa sœur ni le sourire par lequel la deuxième blonde lui répondit en regardant Rachel.

Lorsque Beth arriva fièrement en tenant son gâteau, sous la surveillance rapprochée de Quinn qui s'assurait qu'il ne finirait pas par terre, Brittany poussa une exclamation de joie en tapant des mains comme une enfant. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la petite fille alors qu'elle posait le gros gâteau devant sa tante qui l'attrapa et la fit tourner en l'air en la remerciant. Quand les pieds de Beth retrouvèrent enfin le sol, tout le monde prit une part et la submergea de louanges en se dépêchant d'avaler son assiette avant que le voisin ne vienne piocher dedans.

À la fin du repas, la brunette offrit sa première leçon de chant à Beth, celle-ci n'ayant pour but uniquement que de commencer à retenir les paroles avant le travail sérieux. Elles venaient d'en finir avec le premier couplet lorsque Quinn toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa fille et leur demanda de la rejoindre dans la cour. Là, Rachel fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Brittany tenant son cheval et celui de Quinn alors que la deuxième blonde menait le poney de Beth et le cheval de Sam par la bride. La petite fille poussa un petit cri de joie avant de courir sur Rahan et de sauter sur son dos sans plus de réflexion. Sa mère roula des yeux et lui posa une bombe sur la tête avant d'avancer vers Rachel avec Domino.

- Prête pour ta première balade à cheval Berry ?

Rachel sourit au ton amusé de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne lui mette les rênes du cheval bicolore dans les mains.

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse !

- Quinn... Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis jamais monté sur un cheval de ma vie ?

La blonde se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de ta _première_ balade Rachel... Tout va bien se passer.

Rachel n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Quinn avait déjà fait le tour de l'animal pour le ressangler avant d'attraper la petite brunette et de la propulser sur Domino sans plus de préambule. Avant de partir vers son propre cheval, elle lui lança un casque à elle aussi et ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

- Au cas où... Mais c'est plus pour te rassurer toi qu'autre chose...

Rachel attacha sa bombe alors que Brittany et Quinn montaient respectivement sur Lady Lampshire et Keeto. Bientôt une moto arriva dans l'allée dans un grondement de moteur et Santana fut à côté de Brittany, casque sur la tête et blouson en cuir sur les épaules. Quinn se tourna vers sa sœur et sa petite-amie.

- Vous pouvez partir devant avec Beth... Je vais expliquer à Rachel comment ça marche.

Brittany hocha la tête avant de partir en direction de la forêt la petite fille et la Latina sur les talons. Quinn se tourna alors vers Rachel.

- Ok, ton cheval devrait suivre la mien, on va aller dans la carrière pour t'apprendre les bases...

La blonde fit passer Keeto juste devant Domino qui le suivit docilement jusqu'au grand carré de sable caché derrière le bâtiment principale de la ferme. Là Quinn expliqua chaque mouvement de la manière la plus simple qu'elle put à Rachel. Heureusement pour elle, Sam avait toujours monté à la manière "western" et l'énorme selle stabilisait efficacement la petite brunette. Une fois contente des résultats de son élève, la blonde emmena Rachel avec elle à travers les champs. Pour une première expérience équestre, la petite brune se sentait libérée. Au loin les deux jeunes femmes virent Brittany et Santana faire la course jusqu'à un grand arbre où Beth les attendait. Tout le monde s'amusait, oubliant les malheurs qui étaient tombés sur chacune d'elles à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie.

Quinn guida son cheval vers la forêt et Rachel la suivit avec Domino. Une fois à l'abri des arbres, la blonde les mena jusqu'au petit étang où elle avait raconté son passé à la brunette. Elles y laissèrent les chevaux brouter avant de se réinstaller sur le même tronc d'arbre au bord de l'eau et de regarder le lac en silence. Elles ne comprenaient ni l'une ni l'autre pourquoi le silence était si apaisant quand elles étaient ensemble alors qu'il les avait oppressés pendant des années de solitudes. Elles ne surent pas qui attrapa la main de l'autre, mais elles restèrent ainsi, immobiles pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un cheval ne renâcle et qu'elles ne se décident à rentrer.

* * *

Le dimanche se passa de la même manière si l'on omettait l'accident du matin entre David et Kurt. Rachel était tranquillement installée devant les dessins animés avec Beth contre elle lorsque l'ancien soldat avait déboulé, tout habillé avec son sac sur le dos, visiblement prêt à partir. Rachel n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec Karofsky, mais il lui semblait être un garçon introverti faisant tout pour passer inaperçue. Quand Kurt débarqua derrière lui dans son pyjama en soie parme...

- David Karofsky ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans aucune explication après m'avoir fait monté au septième ciel un nombre incalculable de fois la nuit dernière, je peux t'assurer que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Dans un réflexe extraordinaire, Rachel plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de la petite fille à ses côtés, ce n'était décidément pas une conversation pour elle.

- Je ne te dois aucune explication Kurt ! Et ne reparle jamais de la nuit dernière ! Tu m'entends ?

Dave s'était rapproché de Kurt d'un air menaçant en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine du jeune journaliste. Dans le même temps, Puck et Sam étaient descendus en courant, visiblement alertés par le bruit. En voyant Beth dans les bras de Rachel, Sam la récupéra pour la monter dans sa chambre alors que Puck essayait de séparer les deux hommes.

- J'aimerais bien savoir quel est ton putain de problème _soldat _Karofsky ?

Kurt avait dit ce mot avec dégoût avant de continuer.

- La nuit dernière tu me faisais l'amour en me soupirant des promesses et maintenant ça ?

Puck dut se mettre physiquement entre les deux homme pour retenir Kurt qui semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de son amant.

- Et ne pense même pas que tes menaces me font peur David ! J'ai connu bien pire au Lycée !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Karofsky alors qu'il murmurait d'un air menaçant.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus parler de la nuit dernière !

Il finit par crier.

- Il ne s'est rien passer la nuit dernière ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Puck se retourna finalement vers Rachel en lui faisant signe de retenir Kurt et elle finit par se lever pour l'immobiliser comme Finn le lui avait apprit lors d'un cours de self-défense. Le garçon à crête se tourna finalement vers Karofsky pour crier à son tour.

- Ça suffit maintenant !

Le jeune homme se ratatina sous le ton de son ancien supérieur et lâcha sa posture agressive pour laisser retomber ses épaules.

- Dave... Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre mec ? Il ne va rien t'arriver...

David leva des yeux honteux vers Puck en jouant nerveusement avec se doigts.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Je...

- Hey, je sais mec... Ils t'ont traumatisé ok ? Mais ils ne peuvent plus rien là-dessus...

Karofsky hocha doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Puck lui serra affectueusement le bras avant d'ajouter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Dave... Mais je crois que tu dois des explications à Kurt...

L'ancien militaire leva les yeux vers Kurt dont l'énervement était retombé en voyant son désespoir et ils remontèrent vers leur chambre en silence. Puck se laissa tomber dans le canapé et commença à regarder les cartoons en soupirant. Rachel s'installa doucement à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Apparemment Kurt et Dave couchent ensemble...

- Merci Puck mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Le grand brun soupira en passant la main sur son crâne rasé et expliqua la situation à Rachel sans quitter les personnages animés de l'écran des yeux.

- David est un vieux par rapport à nous... Il est entré dans l'armée à seize ans et a trois ans de plus que moi... Il faut comprendre que cinq ans avant notre arrivée, la politique n'était pas la même... C'était encore l'âge d'or du "_Don't ask don't tell_"...

Le ventre de Rachel se serra. En ayant deux pères gay, elle ne pouvait pas ignoré cette horrible loi qui n'avait heureusement plus lieu... Menacer les militaires au point qu'ils aient besoin de cacher leur homosexualité... Les faire vivre dans la peur d'être découverts et/ou le déni... C'était ça le "_Don't ask don't tell_"...

- Et... Bah ça lui a laissé un traumatisme... Il n'arrive plus à avoir de relation stable depuis... On l'a obligé à se cacher et à avoir peur de qui il était pendant trop longtemps... Il a vu d'autres gars se faire virer ou subir les assauts des autres pour ça...

Rachel ne répondit pas, laissant les paroles de Puck plonger en elle. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait vu ce que la guerre avait fait... Artie ne dormait pas la nuit et vivait en fauteuil roulant. Sam n'avait pas pu être là pour s'occuper de sa sœur lorsqu'elle s'était faite violer. Dave avait peur de sa propre identité. Santana malgré son attitude confiante avait quelque chose d'éteint dans le regard. Même Puck... C'était imperceptible, mais Rachel voyait bien qu'il avait changé. Quand Quinn avait eu peur de lui il n'avait pas prit la chose légèrement comme il l'aurait fait avant... Non, il avait regardé ses mains avec dégoût... Et Finn... Finn était mort... La guerre laissait toujours des cicatrices derrières elle même chez ceux ne l'ayant pas faite... Le seul à avoir encore eu l'air à peu près sain après ça était Mike. Mais là encore, Rachel ne le connaissait pas vraiment...

* * *

Le lundi, Rachel et Quinn reprirent leurs habitudes sans Beth, la petite fille devant retourner en cours, et continuèrent toute la semaine. Les deux femmes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, devenant tactiles, presque dépendantes l'une de l'autre. Elles en étaient arrivées au point où elles se cherchaient lorsque l'une des deux s'éloignait pour discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour presque tout le monde, il était devenu évident qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elles. Mais elles s'acharnaient à garder des œillères et à ne pas s'en rendre compte elles-mêmes.

Pour Sam, Brittany, Sugar et Puck, la vitesse importait peu. L'important était les progrès. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les deux filles s'autorisaient à se rapprocher réellement de quelqu'un, à s'attacher... Rien que ça, c'était un grand pas en avant... Pourtant, un soir, Sugar n'y tint plus. Elle sentait que Rachel avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux... Elle attendit qu'elles soient toutes deux dans leur chambre pour s'adresser à sa meilleure amie.

- Rach ?

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Quinn ?

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux ronds à cette question.

- Euh... C'est une fille bien... Pourquoi ?

- Oh, rien... C'est juste que...

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que Puck a un faible pour elle...

Rachel se mit à rire.

- Noah a un faible pour tout ce qui a une paire de seins !

- Oui mais... Je crois que c'est sérieux là...

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Rachel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle détestait l'idée que Puck pense à Quinn de cette manière...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh, tu sais on parle beaucoup avec Puck... Et quand il la regarde... Ses yeux brillent...

Sugar se gardait bien de préciser que les yeux de leur ami brillaient d'admiration devant le coup de maître que Quinn avait réussi en rendant la sourire à Rachel... La petite brunette poussa un grognement et s'allongea dans son lit sans même un "Bonne nuit". Quelques secondes plus tard, Sugar se trouvait elle aussi sous la couette, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas oublié comment Rachel fonctionnait et la rendre jalouse était certainement le seul moyen de la force à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec la jolie blonde.

* * *

Le lendemain Rachel n'alla pas rejoindre Quinn dans son atelier tout de suite, préférant approcher Sam qui discutait activement avec Mercedes dans la cuisine.

- Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que l'anniversaire de Quinn et Brittany est bientôt, mais pourrais-tu me confirmer la date exacte ?

Le grand blond se mit à rire avant de répondre à la jeune femme en face de lui.

- C'est demain.

Les yeux de Rachel s'ouvrirent de manière comique alors qu'elle prenait conscience de son retard.

- Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais le temps de leur préparer un cadeau digne de ce nom !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sam alors qu'il posait sa main sur celles de Rachel doucement.

- Calme-toi ! Brittany, et surtout Quinn, adorent ta voix ! Chante-leur quelque chose et elles seront heureuses.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la petite brunette alors qu'elle partait rejoindre Quinn à l'atelier. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à choisir une chanson d'ici demain !

* * *

Le samedi matin donc, Rachel alla chercher Beth dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la troupe d'invités silencieux. Tout le monde avait décidé de se lever plus tôt afin de décorer le jardin en l'honneur des deux jumelles. Rachel avait réussi à faire venir, par Sugar, une estrade en kit que Sam et Puck s'activaient à monter, ainsi qu'un karaoké géant pour assurer une ambiance décontracté. Kurt s'était fait envoyer des chutes de tissus par quelques grands couturiers de sa connaissance et en avait profité pour coudre une immense bannière "_Happy Birthday_" que Dave et Mike tentaient d'accrocher tant bien que mal. Dans un coin, Santana reliait les câbles de la sono et répartissait les enceintes pour produire le meilleur son possible pendant qu'Artie programmait une playlist spéciale. Enfin, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt s'étaient enfermés dans la cuisine au petit matin pour préparer un repas gargantuesque alors que Sugar, Rachel et Beth s'occupaient d'installer les tables et d'ajouter quelques ballons (sous les conseils avisés de la fillette).

Vers 7h30, Santana, qui en avait terminé avec la sono, vint donner un coup de main à Sugar et Rachel qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. L'organisation fut si bien réglée qu'à 8h10, tout était terminé. Les trois cuisiniers étaient sortis touts enfarinés et avaient foncés à la douche. Les garçons avaient fait le tour de l'étage inférieur pour vérifier que les volets étaient bien fermés afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise, et tout le monde s'était séparé pour aller enfiler une tenue plus présentable que celle qu'il avait choisi pour la manutention. Beth fit une crise lorsque Sam essaya de l'emmener avec lui pour l'aider à s'habiller et il fut obligé de demander à Rachel de s'en occuper puisque la petite blonde ne voulait qu'elle.

La brunette finit donc dans la chambre de Beth à retourner les placards à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Elle n'était peut-être pas Kurt, mais sa célébrité la forçait à avoir un certain sens de la mode et elle tenait à ce que la fillette soit rayonnante pour l'anniversaire de sa mère et de sa tante. Se rappelant que Quinn semblait particulièrement apprécier le blanc sur sa fille, elle se décida pour une petite robe blanche avec de fines fleurs bleues et une ceinture verte pâle assortie aussi bien aux yeux de la mère qu'à ceux de sa fille. La brunette laissa Beth s'habiller avant de la coiffer, laissant ses cheveux à peine retenus par une natte cascader le long de ses épaules. Une fois satisfaite de son travail elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour la mener à sa propre chambre et la posa sur son lit le temps de fouiller son petit placard bien encombré par les affaires de Sugar. Elle n'avait pas fini de pousser les vestes de son amie pour atteindre son côté du rangement que Sugar sortit de la salle de bain fraîchement habillée d'une robe rose accompagnée d'accessoires noirs. Elle posa ses vêtements sales dans un coin de la chambre avant de se diriger vers Rachel. Une fois derrière la brunette, elle tendit le bras au dessus de son épaule, poussa deux de ses jupes et attrapa une robe argentée que Rachel ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir emmenée. Sugar referma presque la porte du placard sur les doigts de son amie avant de se retourner vers Beth en tenant la robe devant Rachel qu'elle avait forcé à tourner avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ta maman aimera ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Beth alors qu'elle répondait.

- Oui !

Contente de la réponse, la jeune chanteuse jeta la robe dans les mains de Rachel avant de fouiller sa valise à la recherche d'accessoires.

- Euh Sug ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne penses pas que cette robe est un peu trop habillée ?

Sugar leva la tête de la valise pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amie qui avait enfilé sa tenue.

- Absolument pas !

Rachel la regarda avec un air sceptique avant d'ajouter.

- Je ne l'ai porté qu'à des tapis rouges !

La deuxième chanteuse s'empressa de répondre.

- De petits tapis rouges de rien du tout Rach... Cette robe est parfait ! Pas vrai Beth ?

La petite fille hocha la tête avec de grands yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Une vrai robe de princesse !

Elle ponctua sa phrase en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux avant que Rachel ne se retourne vers Sugar avec un regard meurtrier. Cette dernière roula des yeux en continuant ses fouilles dans la valise. Au moment où elle extirpa enfin un énorme bracelet recouvert de pierreries d'un air triomphal, Kurt ouvrit la porte en trombe et cria presque.

- De la simplicité avec cette robe Sugar ! De la simplicité ! On ne va pas à une remise de Tony !

Rachel se tourna soulagée vers son beau-frère avant de froncer les sourcils en le grondant.

- Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller Quinn !

- Je ne risque pas, elle et Brittany sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner... Elles ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à remonter enfiler la tenue que je leur ai choisit...

Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Rachel avant de continuer.

- Mais avant ça, je vais m'occuper de ma belle-sœur préférée pour ne pas dire la seule que j'ai.

Rachel poussa un soupir, vaincu, il n'y avait jamais moyen d'argumenter face à Kurt, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle lui faisait bien plus confiance qu'à Sugar quand il s'agissait de son apparence. Le jeune homme lui lissa les cheveux et les coiffa d'une raie sur le côté avant de s'attaquer à ses yeux qu'il rendit charbonneux. Il appliqua ensuite une fine couche de brillant sur ses lèvres pour finir avec quelques touches de pinceau rapides. Il analysa ensuite ce que Sugar avait sorti et opta pour un fin bracelet en argent et une paire de boucle d'oreilles assorties qui se perdaient dans les mèches brunes. Une paire de talons gris pale plus tard et Rachel était prête à descendre avec Beth.

Lorsque Rachel descendit les marches avec une lenteur calculée pour ne pas tomber de ses talons, Beth dans les bras, les réactions furent telles qu'elle fut presque tentée de rebrousser chemin en courant pour enfiler un jean. Puck s'était mis à siffler, et elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu Santana jurer en laissant ses yeux parcourir son corps avec envie. Les autres garçons, bien qu'ayant plus de tenue que Puck, s'étaient mis à saliver en la regardant avec de grands yeux ronds et même Karofsky lui avait lancé un regard appréciateur. Au final, il n'y avait bien que les filles (moins Santana) pour ne pas la dévisager. Une fois la dernière marche descendue, Rachel se pencha pour poser Beth par terre et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de de cligner des yeux que deux bras musclés l'enserraient pour la faire tournoyer.

- Baby Jew' ! Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois que tu as été si rayonnante !

Puck riait en la serrant si fort dans ses bras que Rachel commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

- Puck... Repose-moi par terre, tu vas finir par m'étouffer.

Le garçon resserra son emprise quelques secondes avant de la relâcher délicatement. Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme était si honnête et rayonnant que Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il se pencha sur elle, lissa un pli qu'il avait fait sur sa robe et lui chuchota à l'oreille en se redressant.

- Tourne-toi doucement...

Rachel haussa un sourcil interrogatif mais fit comme il lui était dit. Elle se retourna doucement, presque au ralentis, et son souffle se perdit quelque part entre ses poumons et sa gorge. Là, en haut des marches, se tenait la plus belle personne qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Quinn en robe de couturier, car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette merveille rouge toute en dentelle venait d'un ami de Kurt. Le regard de Quinn croisa celui de Rachel et cette dernière ne pensa même pas à lancer un regard à Brittany qui s'apprêtait à descendre les marches elle aussi. Elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Quinn, rien que Quinn... Un sourire commença à perler sur les lèvres de l'une d'elles et son image se refléta instantanément sur celles de l'autre. Autour d'elles-deux, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les observer. Brittany et Sugar roulèrent des yeux de frustration, comment aucune d'elles ne pouvait se rendre compte de ce que tout le monde voyait ? Puck et Sam échangèrent un regard, se retenant tout deux de rire et les autres les regardèrent juste en souriant. Il était impossible de ne pas sourire en les voyant ensemble.

Ni tenant plus, Kurt se racla la gorge et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rougir en regardant leurs pieds. Quinn se décida enfin à descendre les marches avec sa sœur et, alors que Brittany courrait littéralement pour sauter dans les bras de Santana, la deuxième blonde s'avança timidement vers Rachel. La brunette ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Quinn, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle lui murmura.

- Tu es magnifique...

La blonde rougit un instant, inconfortable avant de lui répondre.

- Toi aussi... Tu es à couper le souffle...

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, et sans savoir pourquoi, Quinn commença à avancer son visage plus près de celui de Rachel. La brunette fit un petit pas en avant, commençant à se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour combler la distance qui les séparaient. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, sentant enfin le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs jours arriver. Ils avaient tout oublié en dehors des deux jeunes femmes. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il ne restait plus qu-

- Maman aussi ressemble à une princesse !

Le petit corps de Beth s'écrasa contre le flanc de Quinn, rompant efficacement le charme, et les deux jeunes femmes firent un pas en arrière, les joues en feu. Puck, Sugar, Brittany et Sam ne retinrent même pas leur grognement de frustration, ce dernier ayant relâché sa prise sur Beth tant il était pris par le moment. Kurt soupira et conclut.

- Au moins je vois que mon cadeau plaît à en juger la manière dont Rachel regarde sa robe... À moins que ce soit le corps de Quinn qu'elle admire comme ça... J'ai encore un doute...

Tout le monde explosa de rire et l'ambiance se détendit un peu... À part peut-être pour Rachel et Quinn...

Après un moment de gène passagère, tout le monde se dirigea vers la jardin où les deux jumelles purent voir leur fête surprise pour la première fois. Elles remercièrent toutes deux leurs convives chaleureusement et les festivités purent commencer. Artie lança sa playlist et tout le monde se dispersa en petits groupes afin de mieux discuter. La matinée se passa ainsi, au rythme calme des conversations, jusqu'à ce que Kurt annonce l'heure du repas. Tout le monde s'installa à la grande table qui avait été sortie pour l'occasion, et les plats, tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres, arrivèrent. Mousse de Saint-Jacques et son velouté d'asperges. Bisque de homard accompagnée de son caviar d'aubergine. Mais c'est à l'arrivée du soufflé aux herbes de Provence que Rachel craqua.

- Kurt, ne serais-tu pas de nouveau dans ta période "_Cuisine Chic_" ?

- Et moi qui avais éliminé les escargots pour ne pas attirer les soupçons...

À cela tout le monde se mit à rire avant de racler avidement son assiette.

Le repas fut si copieux que lorsque le dessert arriva finalement, il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi. Quinn monta chercher Beth, qui avait été autorisée à aller jouer dans sa chambre, et l'installa à côté d'elle au moment où un énorme gâteau aux fruits rouges était posé devant elle, son frère au chocolat ayant trouvé une place devant Brittany. Tout le monde se mit à chanter le traditionnel "_Happy Birthday_", et à la fin du décompte, Beth fut autorisée à aider sa mère à souffler ses bougies. Après ça, les deux gâteaux ne firent pas long-feu et les cadeaux commencèrent à être distribués. Puck, Sugar, Artie et Mike leurs offrirent un DVD montage rempli de photos et vidéos d'elles deux ensembles. Mercedes, Tina et David leurs donnèrent un lot de cartes-cadeaux de toutes sortes. Kurt ajouta aux robes de grands-couturiers qu'elles portaient un lot d'accessoires "indispensables à toute jeune femme qui se respecte" à l'écouter. Santana s'éclipsa cinq minutes et revint avec un adorable chiot berger australien bleu merle dans les bras. Elle le tendit à Brittany qui poussa un cri de joie avant de lui sauter au cou pour la remercier. La Latina enroula ses bras autour de la blonde en s'expliquant.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais élever des moutons... Alors je me suis dit qu'un chien de berger pourrait être une bonne idée...

La fin de ses explication fut étouffée par un baiser enfiévré de la part de Brittany qui ne se décolla d'elle que pour lui murmurer.

- Je l'adore !

Elle se pencha ensuite sur le chiot coincé entre leurs deux corps et lui gratta le front.

- Sir Wimfrey...

Elle embrassa la tête du chiot avant de se tourner vers sa nièce.

- Tu veux jouer avec lui Beth ?

La petite fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et agrippa le chiot, presque aussi gros qu'elle, dans ses bras avant de le reposer par terre et de partir avec lui en courant sous le regard amusé des adultes en dehors de Brittany et Santana qui avaient recommencé à s'embrasser. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, Sam s'approcha de ses deux sœurs et leur remit un petite boîte dans les mains. Brittany se chargea de l'ouvrir et dévoila un pendentif en argent. Lorsque Quinn le sortit de son écrin pour mieux le regarder, le bijou se fendit en deux, les deux côtés de la tête d'un cheval. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux des deux jumelles alors que leur frère accrochait maladroitement le pendentif de chacun. Sam leur embrassa ensuite le front, tout le monde se tourna vers Rachel.

- Je pense que mon cadeau sera plus adapté à la fin...

Quinn hocha la tête et partit pour son atelier avec Sam alors que Brittany rejoignait sa chambre. Cette dernière revint la première avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam et Quinn revinrent eux aussi, traînant derrière eux une énorme structure recouverte d'une bâche. Brittany tendit son paquet à Quinn alors que cette dernière lui montrait son cadeau de la tête. La jeune mère ouvrit l'emballage et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à la vue de la photo encadré de Beth et elle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- C'est Beth qui a fait le cadre.

Ce dernier était peint d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel et agrémenté plusieurs stickers de fleurs et d'étoiles. Quinn le sortit de la boite et le posa délicatement sur la table, dévoilant en dessous une vieille peluche racornie.

- Mon Dieu ! Brittany, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Je l'ai perdu il y a des années...

La deuxième blonde se contenta de haussé les épaules.

- C'est fou ce que l'on peut trouver lorsqu'on se décide à ranger sa chambre...

Quinn sauta dans les bras de sa sœur.

- Tu lui a même recousu son œil !

- Que veux-tu ? Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié pour ma jumelle adorée.

Quinn lui embrassa bruyamment la joue avant de sautiller jusqu'à Rachel, sa peluche à la main. La brunette la regarda en souriant et lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mr Crac, c'était mon doudou quand j'étais petite, je ne pouvais pas dormir sans...

Rachel sourit un peu plus en analysant la vieille peluche en forme d'écureuil. Son regard remonta sur celui de Quinn, et elle se sourirent naturellement. Derrière elles, un cri de surprise les fit se retourner, et elles virent Brittany, la bâche à la main, fixer la statue d'elle, Lord Tubbington et Lady Lampshire. Rachel ne l'avait pas vu fini, et elle eut du mal à contenir sa surprise. La forme n'avait pas spécialement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais Quinn avait rajouté quelque chose. Elle avait peint les yeux de telle manière qu'ils semblaient réelles. Les iris bleus de Brittany, les pupilles en fentes entourée de vert de Lord T et les deux orbes bruns de Lady L, tous étaient d'un réalisme déconcertant. Brittany se retourna vers sa sœur et courut dans ses bras. Les deux jumelles restèrent ainsi un instant, à s'enlacer naturellement, et Artie en profita pour se glisser derrière Rachel afin de lui faire signe d'aller sur l'estrade. La brunette monta sur la petite structure en bois sans que les deux sœurs ne se lâchent. Elle fit un signe à Artie qui lança la musique, et ce ne furent que les premières notes qui séparèrent les deux Fabray.

_When you feel your heart's guarded,  
**Quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,**  
And you see the break starting,  
**Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,**  
When the clouds are far departed,  
**Quand les nuages auront bien disparu,**  
You'll be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**_

You'll be right here with her  
_**Tu seras ici avec elle**__  
You'll be right here with her  
**Tu seras ici avec elle**_

When your life is going too fast,  
_**Quand ta vie va trop vite,**__  
Off the train tracks  
**Et que le train déraille**__  
She can slow it down, oh  
__**Elle peut la ralentir, oh**  
Just when you think you're 'bout to turn back  
__**Juste quand tu penses que tu vas te retourner**  
Scared you might crash  
__**Effrayée de pouvoir t'écraser**  
She'll be your ground, oh  
**Elle sera ton ancre, oh**_

Oh when you feel your heart's guarded,  
_**Oh quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,**__  
And you see the break starting,  
**Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,**  
When the clouds are far departed,  
**Quand les nuages auront bien disparu,**  
You'll be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**  
And when your tears are dry from crying,  
**Et quand tes larmes tariront à force de pleurer,**__  
And when the world turned silent,  
**Et quand le monde deviendra silencieux,**__  
So when the clouds above Departed,  
**Donc quand les nuages auront disparu,**__  
You will be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**_

She will be right here with you  
_**Elle sera ici avec toi**__  
You'll be right here with her  
**Tu seras ici avec elle**__  
She will be right here with you  
**Elle sera ici avec toi**__  
You'll be right here with her  
**Tu seras ici avec elle**_

When you're trapped and there's just no key,  
_**Quand tu es piégée et qu'il n'y a pas de clef,**__  
And you can't breath,  
__**Et que tu ne peux plus respirer,**  
She breathes for you,  
__**Elle respirera pour toi,**  
The fire's got you down on both knees,  
__**Le feu t'a mise à genoux,**  
And the walls are closing in but she will,  
__**Et les murs se referment mais elle,**  
Break it through,  
**Les détruira,**__  
And when you feel alone,  
**Et quand tu te sens seule,**__  
She's a be at home,  
**Elle sera à la maison,**__  
Whenevers comes and go,  
**Quoiqu'il arrive,**__  
You know she got you,  
**Tu sais qu'elle sera à tes côtés,**_

Oh when you feel your heart's guarded,  
_**Oh quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,**__  
And you see the break starting,  
**Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,**  
When the clouds above departed,  
**Quand les nuages auront disparu,**  
You'll be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**__  
__(You'll see the sun)  
**(Tu verras le soleil)**__  
And when your tears are dry from crying, crying,  
**Et quand tes larmes tariront à force de pleurer, pleurer,**__  
And when the worlds turned silent...silent,  
**Et quand le monde deviendra silencieux... Silencieux,**__  
So when the clouds above Departed,  
**Donc quand les nuages auront disparu,**__  
You will be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**_

You'll be right here with her  
_**Tu seras ici avec elle**__  
You'll be right here with her  
**Tu seras ici avec elle**_

She will be here right beside you,  
_**Elle sera juste là à tes côtés,**__  
Every step you take,  
**À chaque pas que tu fais,**__  
She will be your strength your shelter,  
**Elle sera ta force, ton refuge,**__  
Shield you from the rain,  
**T'abritera de la pluie,**__  
She will be here right beside you,  
**Elle sera juste là à tes côtés,**__  
Every step you take,  
**À chaque pas que tu fais,**__  
She will be your strength your shelter,  
**Elle sera ta force, ton refuge,**__  
Shield you from the rain,  
__**T'abritera de la pluie,**_

Oh when you feel your heart's guarded,  
_**Oh quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,**__  
And you see the break starting,  
**Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,**  
When the clouds above departed,  
**Quand les nuages auront disparu,**  
You'll be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**__  
And when your tears are dry from crying, crying,  
**Et quand tes larmes tariront à force de pleurer, pleurer,**__  
And when the worlds turned silent...silent,  
**Et quand le monde deviendra silencieux... Silencieux,**__  
So when the clouds above Departed,  
**Donc quand les nuages auront disparu,**__  
You will be right here with her,  
**Tu seras ici avec elle,**_

She will be right here with you,  
_**Elle sera ici avec toi,**__  
__You'll be right here with her.  
**Tu seras ici avec elle.**_

Lorsque Rachel redescendit de l'estrade à la dernière note, elle fut écrasée par deux grandes blondes qui la serrèrent plusieurs minutes dans leurs bras.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais... Encore des chevaux... Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! XD  
J'espère que le cadeau de San à Britt vous a plu (en tout cas une certaine personne devrait aimer. Hein mon Bongbong ? :P).  
Le Kurtofsky is on ! (Oui, je hais toujours Blaine !)**

**Donc la chanson était _Right Here (Departed)_ de Brandy, je suis déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux niveau chanson pour deux sœurs, mais même en mettant tous mes amis sur le coup, personne n'a fait mieux...**

**La prochaine update devrait être moins longue puisque je n'ai pas de retouche chanson à faire. Il ne restera qu'un regard un peu plus "militaire" que le mien à offrir au chapitre 9 avant de le publier.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui continuent à laisser des reviews, merci de rester fidèle à cette story !**

**Ce nouveau chapitre va être mettre un peu d'action pour changer :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Our Song**

Rachel ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvé là, seule devant le petit étang avec Quinn. Quelques minutes plus tôt encore elles étaient avec tout le monde en train de regarder Kurt et Sugar faire un concours de vocalises avant que Brittany et Santana n'enchaînent sur une chanson d'amour. Mais maintenant elles étaient seules, silencieuses, à regarder le soleil se coucher dans le reflet de l'eau. Rachel glissa sa main, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, dans celle de Quinn et la serra en se tournant vers elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, pourtant tout lui venait naturellement. Tout venait toujours naturellement quand il s'agissait de Quinn... Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit que la blonde la regardait attentivement. Elle ne lâcha pas ces deux iris noisettes du regard et commença à chanter tout bas, comme si elles partageaient un secret, la chanson : leur chanson.

_You're not alone  
**Tu n'es pas seule**  
Together we stand  
**Nous resterons ensemble**  
I'll be by your side  
**Je serai à tes cotés**  
You know I'll take your hand  
**Tu sais, je tiendrai ta main**  
When it gets cold  
**Quand il fait froid**  
And it feels like the end  
**Et qu'on a l'impression que c'est la fin**  
There's no place to go  
**Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller**  
You know I won't give in  
**Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas**  
No, I won't give in  
**Non, je n'abandonnerai pas**_

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong  
**Reste forte**  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
**Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi**  
I'm here for you  
**Je suis là pour toi**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

_So far away  
**Il y a longtemps**  
I wish you were here  
**Je souhaitais que tu sois là**  
Before it's too late  
**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**  
This could all disappear  
**Ceci aurait pu disparaître**  
Before the door's closed  
**Avant que les portes se ferment**  
And it comes to an end  
**Et que ça se termine**  
With you by my side  
**Avec toi à mes côtés**  
I will fight and defend  
**Je me battrai et te défendrai**  
I'll fight and defend,  
**Je me battrai et te défendrai,**  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong  
**Reste forte**  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
**Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi**  
I'm here for you  
**Je suis là pour toi**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

_Hear me when I say  
**Écoute moi quand je dis,**  
When I say I believe.  
**Quand je dis que j'y crois**  
Nothing's gonna change  
**Rien ne va changer**  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
**Rien ne va changer la destinée**  
Whatever's meant to be  
**Quoique ce soit**  
Will work out perfectly  
**Nous irons parfaitement bien**__  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong  
**Reste forte**  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
**Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi**  
I'm here for you  
**Je suis là pour toi**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

_Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
Keep holding on  
**Continue de t'accrocher**  
There's nothing you can say  
**Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you can do  
**Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
**Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So, keep holding on  
**Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
**Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through  
**Nous traverserons ça**_

Les yeux de Quinn étaient emplis de larmes lorsque la dernière note quitta la gorge de Rachel. La brunette la regarda tendrement et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune mère avant de lui glisser tout bas.

- Joyeux anniversaire...

Et sans un mot, Quinn essuya les larmes qui embrumaient sa vision et se pencha sur elle. Les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes furent comme un électrochoc pour Rachel. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde pour l'attirer impossiblement plus près. Ce baiser était passionné, fiévreux, presque désespéré. Quinn agrippa les hanches de Rachel pour la plaquer contre elle alors que leurs lèvres glissaient furieusement les unes contre les autres. Aucune des deux n'avait eu réellement conscience de son attirance pour l'autre avant cet instant, mais maintenant que les pièces du puzzle s'étaient emboîtées, elles avaient l'impression qu'elles n'en auraient jamais assez...

Elles ne se séparèrent pas avant plusieurs minutes, mais lorsqu'elles le firent, l'esprit de Rachel s'éclaircit d'un coup. Elle venait d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis Finn. D'une certaine façon, elle venait de tromper son mari... Et pourtant... Pourtant elle n'en avait pas eu assez. Elle voulait plus de Quinn, elle voulait l'embrasser encore, approfondir leurs baisers, toucher sa peau... Elle voulait tellement plus, tellement fort... Elle était persuadée de ne jamais rien avoir autant voulu de sa vie. Soudain, la jeune chanteuse prit conscience de ses pensées avec horreur et fit un pas en arrière. Quinn était elle-même trop perdue dans ses pensées pour vraiment réagir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle savait que ça aurait dû se produire bien plus tôt. N'être jamais tombé amoureuse à vingt et un ans relevait presque du crime, et pourtant elle était là, amoureuse pour la première fois si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas su lire les signes.

- Je...

Quinn releva la tête pour faire face à une Rachel Berry particulièrement effrayée.

- Je... Je suis désolé, il faut que... Que je...

La blonde tendit la main vers Rachel pour l'attirer vers elle et la rassurer mais la brunette fit un pas en arrière.

- Je dois prendre du recul pour penser à... Ça...

Rachel fit un vague mouvement de la main avant de partir en courant, laissant Quinn seule derrière elle.

Sugar et Puck s'étaient installés derrière le bâtiment principal de la ferme pour pratiquer quelques activités... Particulièrement ludiques lorsqu'un bruit interpella la jeune femme. Sugar décolla sa bouche de celle de Puck en se retournant pour guetter d'où provenait le bruit. Le jeune homme essaya de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui, mais elle posa sa main sur son torse pour se dégager totalement. Elle fit un pas vers la provenance du bruit et Puck l'entendit lui aussi. Il attrapa le bras de Sugar et la plaça derrière lui dans un geste protecteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel jaillit d'un fourré manquant de provoquer un attaque cardiaque précoce à sa meilleure amie. Puck réceptionna la jeune Diva qui partait en courant vers l'entrée de la ferme.

- Hey Rach ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

La brunette se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux perdus, et la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire fut.

- J'ai embrassé Quinn.

Le grand brun lui répondit par un "Quoi ?" incrédule alors qu'un "Enfin !" parvenait de derrière eux. Sugar les avait rejoint et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette qui commençait à se débattre dans les bras de Puck.

- Hey Rach, c'est cool, vous vous tournez autour depuis un moment, détends toi...

La brunette se tourna vers elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas Sugar, je viens de tromper Finn !

Arrête de raconter des conneries Rach, Finn est mort, et il est temps que tu avances !

- Ce n'est pas ça...

Puck se pencha vers elle.

- Quoi alors ?

- Même si Finn avait été en vie... Je... Je l'aurais... Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais... Été... Voulu... Autant...

Sugar serra sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ok Rachel, respire et reprend en formant une phrase cohérente.

La brunette se laissa prendre un instant au piège des yeux qu'elle connaissait tant. Sugar et elle avaient tout partagé depuis la maternelle, et elles en gardaient une faculté se comprendre au delà de l'entendement. Finalement la brunette n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer car ses yeux l'avaient fait pour elle.

- Oh merde !

Puck se tourna vers Sugar brusquement.

- Quoi ?

La jeune chanteuse ne lâcha pas Rachel du regard pour lui répondre, continuant de fouiller les iris chocolats pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien compris.

- Putain de merde...

Non, plus aucun doute, Sugar avait bien compris, et Puck commençait à être totalement perdu derrière elle.

- Mais quoi ?

- Et bien... Je crois que Fabray a réussi un exploit...

Puck grogna et Sugar se décida enfin à l'éclairer de ses lumières.

- Il semblerait que Rach soit tombé amoureuse de notre amie blonde, et fort.

- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà Sugar !

- Tu ne comprends pas Puck ? Elle est tombée plus amoureuse de Quinn qu'elle ne l'a été de Finn ! C'est pour ça qu'elle nous fait une crise !

Devant elle, Rachel avait commencé à se tortiller sous sa main en regardant ses pieds, particulièrement inconfortable. Et Puck ? Puck était resté sans voix... Rachel considérait Finn comme un putain de Dieu vivant ! Alors Quinn était quoi ? La souveraine suprême des divinités du panthéon de Rachel Berry ? Merde, le garçon à crête n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'un attachement pareil pouvait donner...

- Rach... Regarde moi s'il te plaît...

Rachel et Puck relevèrent la tête à la demande de Sugar et la jeune femme en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas grave Rach... Au contraire...

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Finn est mort Rachel ! S'il avait été en vie, tu aurais pu t'en vouloir, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu as le droit d'être heureuse...

La voix de Sugar s'était cassé sur le dernier mot. Voir, pendant trois ans, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, devenir le spectre de la personne qu'elle était l'avait tuée.

- Rach, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi vivante, aussi toi, en trois ans que tu ne l'as été pendant ces dix derniers jours ! Et si c'est Quinn qui te rend comme ça ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec nous ?

Les yeux de Rachel s'ouvrirent en grand et la brunette observa Sugar pour la première fois en trois ans. Ses cernes violacées caché par un léger fond de teint avaient commencées à s'atténuer, mais son visage gardait les marques de ces dernières années. Elle semblait inquiète, triste, faible même. Oui, Sugar s'était inquiété pour elle au point de s'en rendre malade...

- Et je peux t'assurer que si tu n'es pas capable de te rendre compte que Quinn te fait du bien et que c'est la personne qu'il te faut... Je ne prendrais de répit que lorsque je t'y aurai fait parvenir à coups de pied au cul !

Rachel hocha la tête sans quitté son amie des yeux.

- Nom de Dieu ! Si tu m'as comprise qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Oust !

Rachel se pencha, serra fort Sugar dans ses bras, et partit en courant en sens inverse après un merci chuchoté à l'oreille. Puck passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Sugar qui se laissa aller contre lui, une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue.

Rachel avait couru jusqu'à l'étang pour retrouver Quinn en vain. La jeune blonde était déjà partie, alors la brunette observa l'eau un instant pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Sugar avait raison, il fallait qu'elle arrête de tout ramener à Finn, qu'elle le laisse partir. C'était le seul moyen, sa seule chance d'être à nouveau heureuse... Elle fit le chemin de retour en marchant cette fois-ci, elle voulait reformer l'image de Finn dans sa tête, se rappeler de tout, pour être enfin capable de lui dire adieu. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour de la ferme, la fête était terminée depuis longtemps et plus personne n'était dehors. La lune illuminait sporadiquement le chemin, régulièrement cachée par de gros nuages. Le visage de Finn était maintenant imprimé sur sa rétine, son odeur emplissait ses poumons, la chaleur de ses bras se répandait autour d'elle. Elle le sentait là... Avec elle... Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la cour et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_I noticed tonight that the world has been turning  
**J'ai remarqué cette nuit que le le monde a continué de tourner**  
While I've been stuck here dithering around  
**Alors que je restais bloqué ici hésitant**_

Les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur le visage de Rachel et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Dramatique... Elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux pour cet adieu...

_Though I know I said I'd wait around till you need me,  
**Même si je sais que**__** j'ai dis que j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu ais besoin de moi,**__  
But I have to go, I hate to let you down.  
**Mais je dois m'en aller, je déteste te laisser tomber.**__  
But I can't stop now,  
**Mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant,**__  
I've got troubles of my own,  
**J'ai des problèmes de mon côté,**__  
Cause I'm short on time,  
**Car je n'ai pas assez de temps,**__  
I'm lonely  
**Je suis seule**__  
And I'm too tired to talk  
**Et je suis trop fatiguée pour parler**_

Les larmes de Rachel commencèrent à se mélanger aux gouttes d'eau recouvrant déjà son visage. La pluie commençait à se faire plus forte et la voix de la brunette prenait en puissance à chaque vers, toujours plus douloureusement triste.

_I noticed tonight that the world has been turning  
**J'ai remarqué cette nuit que le le monde a continué de tourner**__  
While I've been stuck here withering away.  
**Alors que je resté bloqué ici à me dessécher.**__  
Though I know I said I wouldn't leave you behind,  
**Même si je sais que**__** j'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas derrière,**__  
But I have to go, it breaks my heart to say.  
**Mais je dois m'en aller, ça me brise le cœur de le dire.**_

La voix de Rachel attira Quinn à sa fenêtre donnant sur la cour et elle laissa son regard tomber sur la figure fragile de la brunette, chantant son cœur sous la pluie battante. Sa voix était rauque, brisée par les larmes, mais malgré cela, elle restait douce et mélodieuse. C'était un chant douloureusement beau, quelque chose de personnel et la jeune blonde se sentait presque sale de surprendre cet adieu, car ça ne pouvait être que cela. Elle croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour apaiser le frisson que la voix de Rachel faisait subir à son corps, les yeux fixés sur la forme floue de la brunette à travers les gouttes de pluie.

_But I can't stop now,  
**Mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant,**__  
I've got troubles of my own,  
**J'ai des problèmes de mon côté,**__  
Cause I'm short on time,  
**Car je n'ai pas assez de temps,**__  
I'm lonely  
**Je suis seule**__  
And I'm too tired to talk  
**Et je suis trop fatiguée pour parler**_

Puck enroula ses bras autour de Sugar, la tête posée sur le haut de son crâne, en observant Rachel vider son cœur dans le cour de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce chant lui brisait le cœur mais lui donnait envie de sourire en même temps. Rachel laissait enfin Finn partir, alors peut-être pourrait-elle être enfin heureuse... Il avait promis de s'occuper d'elle, de ne pas la laisser sombrer et il semblait avoir enfin réussi. Sugar se serra contre lui, et il ferma les yeux, le visage sale de Finn avec son casque de travers lui sourit. Peut-être que lui aussi allait pouvoir dire au-revoir à son bro'... Ouais... Lui et Rachel se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient...

_To no one back home.  
**À personne à la maison.**  
I've got troubles of my own,  
**J'ai des problèmes de mon côté,**  
And I can't slow down  
**Et je ne peux pas ralentir**  
For no one in town,  
**Pour personne en ville,**  
And I can't stop now.  
**Et je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant.**_

Brittany passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Beth pour vérifier que le bruit n'avait pas réveillé sa nièce mais la petite dormait à poing fermés. La blonde soupira et referma la porte. Elle était tenté d'aller vérifier que Quinn allait bien mais elle connaissait sa sœur et savait que pour une fois il valait mieux la laisser gérer ça seule. Quand elle était revenue après avoir disparue avec Rachel, sa sœur avait semblé agitée mais n'avait pas voulu en expliquer la raison. Mais maintenant, à entendre la brunette chanter dehors, Brittany pensait avoir sa réponse... Alors elle marcha à pas de loup vers sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps pour être enveloppée par les bras musclés de Santana qui l'embrassa sur la tempe en la serrant contre elle.

_And I can't slow down  
**Et je ne peux pas ralentir**  
For no one in town,  
**Pour personne en ville,**  
And I can't stop now.  
**Et je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant.**__  
For no one.  
**Pour personne.**_

Le cœur de Rachel se serra un peu plus mais elle ne cessa pas de chanter, elle devait finir la chanson, c'était le seul moyen de faire honneur à Finn, à leur histoire commune. Sa voix craqua un peu, ses jambes tremblantes sous elle...

_The motion keeps my heart running  
**Le mouvement maintient les battements de mon cœur**__  
The motion keeps my heart running  
**Le mouvement maintient les battements de mon cœur**  
The motion keeps my heart running  
**Le mouvement maintient les battements de mon cœur**  
The motion keeps my heart running  
**Le mouvement maintient les battements de mon cœur**_

Rachel laissa la pluie laver son visage de ses larmes en fermant les yeux, la tête levée vers le ciel. Elle sentit physiquement Finn s'en aller et un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge à cette constatation. Lorsqu'elle se sentit assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour rouvrir les yeux, elle regarda la lune un instant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Ses yeux accrochèrent tout de suite ceux de Quinn, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, entourée d'un halo de lumière provenant de l'intérieur, la blonde lui souriait doucement. Alors Rachel marcha vers elle avec un lenteur presque douloureuse. Quinn ne bougea pas, elle resta à la porte, à quelques centimètres de la pluie battante, à l'attendre dans le bâtiment. Les pas de la brunette commencèrent à prendre de la vitesse, ses yeux ne lâchant jamais Quinn. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'un pas entre elles, et avant que Rachel ne puisse se demander si, peut-être, elle ne ferait pas mieux de s'arrêter là, les bras de Quinn se tendirent, une chair de poule se formant sur leur peau nue agressée par la pluie, et la blonde agrippa le haut de la robe de Rachel pour l'attirer à l'intérieur, directement contre elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées un moment à s'étreindre devant la porte grande ouverte, laissant le clapotis de l'eau seul couvrir les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs. Rachel, trempée contre elle, commençait à donner froid à Quinn, mais la blonde s'en fichait bien, la brunette était dans ses bras, malgré la crise de panique à l'étang, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Alors même si sa robe commençait à prendre l'eau, même si les cheveux de Rachel contre sa nuque lui faisaient l'effet de glaçons et même si elle était persuadée de ressortir de cette histoire avec une pneumonie, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant seulement de serrer ses bras autours de la jeune chanteuse un peu plus fort de temps en temps. Finalement, le souffle chaud de Rachel au creux de son cou fit frissonner la blonde et la brunette resserra son emprise sur elle en soupirant.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Quinn... Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça...

- Ce n'est pas grave...

La blonde avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux dégoulinants de la brunette en disant ça.

- Je... Il fallait que je dise adieu à Finn, que je le laisse enfin partir pour...

- Ce n'est pas grave Rachel...

Rachel s'éloigna enfin de la blonde, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas grave après que je t'ai laissé à l'étang ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Rach ?

La blonde lui sourit tendrement et la jeune chanteuse la regarda avec attention, ne sachant que répondre.

- Tu es là maintenant... Alors ce qui s'est passé avant n'était pas si grave que ça finalement...

Le cœur de la brunette se serra, Quinn était parfaite, littéralement parfaite, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, elle ne trouvait rien à reprocher à la blonde actuellement dans ses bras. Même son passé et ses faiblesses, au fond, que faisaient-ils à part la rendre plus humaine ? Rachel se laissa hypnotiser par les yeux noisettes qui la regardaient avec tant d'affection que son cœur battait la chamade. Alors elle se décida. C'était à son tour de faire un pas en avant. Pour Quinn. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de la blonde, laissant l'autre au bas de son dos, et avec une lenteur délibérée rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres contre celles qu'elle aimait déjà tant. C'était un baiser tendre et chaste, mais l'un de ceux qui vous donnait envie de pleurer de joie. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, un sourire tendre s'étalait sur leurs visages. Quinn glissa sa main dans celle de Rachel et la souleva pour l'embrasser. Puis, sans un mot, elle tira la brunette derrière elle dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était la première fois que Rachel entrait dans la chambre de Quinn et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la photo d'elle et de Beth qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire, posée sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Quinn embrassa encore une fois sa main avant de la laisser seule dans la chambre. Rachel en profita pour découvrir l'antre de Quinn... Les murs étaient tous blancs à l'exception de celui faisant face au lit qui était recouvert d'une couche de peinture vert tendre. Sur ce pan de mur, on pouvait trouver toute sorte de bric à brac. Un filet accroché à un portant, une série de photos, un fer à cheval, quelques places de spectacles, des coquillage collés à même le mur, et un dessin de Beth. La brunette se retourna et avisa une immense chaîne hi-fi accompagnée de son étagère à CD qui avait presque de quoi faire pâlir celle de Rachel. À côté, un bureau devant lequel se trouvait plusieurs croquis de ce que Rachel devina être les prochaines sculptures de la blonde. La surface du meuble était recouverte de livres divers et variés ainsi que de magazines d'art. Rachel commença à s'avancer pour voir en quoi consistait les lectures de la blonde mais la porte grinça derrière elle et elle se retourna pour faire face à Quinn, les bras chargés de grosses serviettes. Elle lui en tendit une et Rachel la saisit en la remerciant, commençant immédiatement à se sécher les cheveux. Dans le même temps, Quinn ouvrit son placard et fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir deux shorts de sports accompagnés de leurs débardeurs. Elle posa un ensemble sur son lit pour Rachel avant de sortir avec le deuxième à la main pour se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn était de retour et les deux jeunes femmes se firent face en silence. Rachel se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux, le rouge aux joues concentrant son regard sur les pieds de la blonde. Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de son attirance pour Quinn, le short qu'elle portait se révélait une pure torture qui l'empêchait de faire face à la jeune mère sans rougir des idées qui traversaient son esprit. Finalement, la brunette se racla la gorge et leva les yeux vers la porte en commençant.

- Je devrais peut-être part-

- Reste.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais pas tout à fait une demande non plus, une constatation presque. Alors Rachel s'avança et attrapa la main tendue de Quinn qui la tira à sa suite jusqu'au lit. L'instant d'après elles étaient allongées sous les draps dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le nez de Rachel enfoui dans le cou de Quinn alors que celle-ci respirait ses boucles brunes. En quelques secondes, le sommeil les emporta alors qu'elle se laissaient aller au parfum envoûtant de l'autre.

* * *

**Et voilà enfin le Faberry ! **

**Les chansons sont :**  
**Encore une fois _Keep Holding On_ e****t _Can't Stop Now_ de Keane qui est LA chanson à partir de laquelle j'ai écrit cette histoire.**

**Il ne reste donc plus que deux chapitres et cette story fera partie des rares que j'ai terminé x).**

**Le n°9 arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine, le temps que je rajoute un POV qu'on m'a conseillé d'ajouter et que je corrige quelques petites choses techniques dans le militaire x).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre qui justifie le rated M de la story !**

**Merci encore et toujours de suivre cette histoire ;).**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Finn Hudson**

Aucune des deux femmes n'avait pensé aux conséquences. Elles s'étaient juste endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans penser au lendemain, sans penser aux autres, et sans penser à une petite fille aux habitudes particulièrement matinales... Et c'est pour ça qu'aucune d'elles n'auraient pu prévoir leur réveil. Aucune d'elles n'entendit les petits pieds nus de Beth sur le parquet du couloir. Aucune d'elles ne fut réveillé par le grincement de la porte lorsque la petite blonde l'ouvrit sur la pointe des pieds. Mais elles sentirent toutes deux le poids de la fillette s'écrasant sur leurs côtes après un magnifique plongeon dans le lit !

Quinn ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait en bonne marmotte qu'elle était. Elle se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avant d'agrémenter le tout d'un grognement mécontent. On était dimanche nom d'un chien ! Et puis des cheveux lui chatouillèrent les narines, un parfum et elle se figea autant que le corps sous elle en se rappelant.

- Maman ?

Oh merde ! Beth... Quinn ouvrit finalement les yeux pour rencontrer instantanément le regard inquiet de Rachel. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle était littéralement allongée sur le corps de la petite brunette ! Elle tenta un sourire rassurant à la jeune chanteuse, prit une profonde inspiration et roula sur le côté pour libérer sa... Petite-amie ? Tout en faisant face à sa fille.

- Hey mon cœur... Même pas un petit câlin alors que tu viens de me réveiller ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la fillette et Quinn réalisa que sa fille avait sûrement beaucoup trop pris de son caractère au lycée pour son propre bien. La blondinette sauta au cou de sa mère et la serra dans ses petits bras, laissant Quinn libérer un soupir d'aise.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, mais tu avais déjà Rachel dans tes bras...

La moue boudeuse de Beth était adorable, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe. Par cette simple phrase, la fillette venait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'oubliait pas l'autre femme allongée dans le lit de sa mère.

- Euh... Beth, c'est... c'est-

- Ça veut dire que Rachel c'est ton amoureuse maintenant ?

Oui, Beth était beaucoup trop perspicace et n'avait décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche. Alors que Quinn restait mortifiée devant la remarque de sa fille, Rachel se mit à rire. Elle aussi n'avait eu aucun filtre à son âge et elle commençait à avoir de la compassion pour ses pères et ce qu'elle avait dû leur faire endurer. Quinn tourna la tête vers elle avec des questions plein les yeux et Rachel sut que c'était à elle de répondre. Elle sourit aux deux blondes devant elle avant de statuer.

- Oui Beth, on peut dire que ta maman est mon amoureuse.

La fillette les regarda toutes deux à tour de rôle avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Beth sauta du lit sous le regard médusé des deux jeunes femmes et s'avança jusqu'à la porte sans qu'aucune ne réussisse à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Finalement la fillette s'arrêta pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux et le regard sérieux de sa fille finit de la détendre. Un rire cristallin sortit de sa gorge à la normalité de cette situation et elle rassura la petite blonde.

- Descend, on arrive pour préparer ton petit-déjeuner.

Le regard sérieux devint sourire et Beth sortit de la pièce en sautillant. À peine sa fille sortie, Quinn tourna la tête vers Rachel et la fixa dans les yeux. Étaient-elles vraiment ensemble ou la brunette avait-elle mentit pour faire taire les questions de sa filles ? Rachel se laissa scruter en silence, et comprenant finalement ce que cherchait la blonde au fond de ses yeux, elle hocha doucement la tête. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Quinn et sans un mot la jeune mère se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser le plus chastement du monde avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, à peine quelques secondes, car déjà elles entendaient crier avec toute la force d'une petite fille de six ans un "Maman ?" insistant du bas des escalier. Elle se séparèrent donc en riant avant de descendre s'occuper du petit tyran qui avait su les rapprocher ces derniers jours. Quinn passa devant Rachel et la brunette attrapa sa main. Quand la jeune blonde se retourna pour lui sourire, Rachel sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant partir Finn.

C'était presque naturellement que Rachel s'était retrouvée à sa place sur le canapé, la tête de Quinn sur son épaule alors que Beth s'était pelotonnée entre elles deux, à regarder de bon vieux cartoons à la télévision. Quinn commença à jouer distraitement avec une mèche brune, plus concentré sur le visage de Rachel que sur l'écran. La jeune chanteuse semblait naturelle, dans son élément même, à suivre les mésaventure de Coyote en riant avec Beth. Si Quinn avait un jour imaginé sa vie avec quelqu'un, c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle l'aurait rêvée... Peu de personnes étaient capables de vivre avec quelqu'un ayant d'aussi lourds bagages qu'elle, mais Rachel pouvait la comprendre car elle connaissait la douleur mieux que quiconque. Et puis Beth n'avait jamais autant apprécié quelqu'un ne partageant pas son sang... Rachel se tourna un instant pour lancer un sourire désarmant à Quinn avant d'attraper Beth par la taille pour la caler un peu plus contre elle avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Oui, Rachel était littéralement parfaite, et Quinn sentait qu'elle pouvait enfin s'autoriser un espoir en lequel elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru.

Quinn s'était finalement laissée distraire par les facéties de Bip-bip lorsque Puck entra dans la pièce, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il lança un regard au petit groupe installé dans le canapé en souriant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un bol de céréales baignant dans le lait. Il se posa sur le fauteuil du côté de Rachel et commença à manger en regardant la télévision lui aussi. Rachel savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les vieux dessins animés et revoyait encore sa collection de figurines bien protégée par leur vitrine dans sa chambre d'étudiant.

Le grand brun venait à peine de finir son petit-déjeuner lorsque Brittany et Santana descendirent à leur tour. Elles prirent leur premier repas de la journée dans la cuisine avant de prendre place au bout du canapé, derrière les pieds de Quinn, bien serrées l'une contre l'autre. Tout le monde resta comme ça dans un silence uniquement perturbé par le rire cristallin de Beth parfois accompagné de celui de Puck et Rachel.

Le groupe suivant fut composé d'Artie, Sam, Mike et Tina qui s'installèrent sur le petit canapé libre après que le grand blond ait été leur récupérer quelque chose à grignoter et le silence ne fut réellement rompu que lorsque le dernier groupe arriva.

Sugar, Mercedes et Kurt semblaient en grand conversation et ne s'arrêtèrent de parler qu'en avisant l'assemblée réunie devant la télévision. David roula des yeux avec un sourire en dépassant tout le monde pour récupérer le petit-déjeuner alors que Kurt prenait possession du dernier fauteuil, Mercedes se gardant la dernière place libre sur le petit canapé pour continuer à discuter silencieusement avec lui. Sugar scanna la pièce un instant et finalement haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer vers Puck avec un sourire. Elle bondit presque sur les jambes de Noah qui l'entoura de ses bras musclé en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Dave revint avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il posa sur la table basse, avant de se lover contre Kurt qui lui avait fait un place dans le fauteuil.

Tout le monde était maintenant silencieux à regarder Tom et Jerry prendre place sur l'écran et un sourire étira les lèvres de Quinn alors qu'elle regardait les visages autour d'elle. Beaucoup d'entre-eux étaient encore des étrangers au fond, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien en leur présence. Ils étaient presque de la famille et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé depuis ce matin au goût de l'enfance. Trois jours et Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus heureuse. Rachel n'avait plus quitté sa chambre, et même si les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du baiser, elles s'en moquaient bien. Pour elles rien ne pressait et après tant de douleur, elles avaient besoin de faire les choses bien, sans précipitation. La jeune blonde regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain et appliqua un peu plus de fard noir sur ses yeux en lissant sa robe de deuil. C'était le jour... Elle sortit pour aller récupérer sa fille dans sa chambre où elle l'aida à se préparer. Beth raterait exceptionnellement un jour de cours... La fillette s'était déjà glissé dans sa robe noire et Quinn l'aida simplement à enfiler ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas vu Rachel depuis le réveil, la brunette avait rejoint Kurt et Sugar pour se préparer. Brittany toqua à la porte pour lui dire que les voitures étaient arrivées alors Quinn descendit dans la cour avec Beth dans les bras, le cœur lourd du poids de cette journée, mais paradoxalement plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des années.

Rachel fut la dernière à sortir de la maison. Kurt avait insisté pour lui faire un maquillage waterproof à toute épreuve et la chose avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Elle n'avait pas encore pleuré, elle savait qu'elle en aurait tout le loisir dans quelques heures. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et passa finalement la porte qui menait à la cour où tout le monde l'attendait. Robes noires et costumes sombres. Visages graves ou retenant difficilement des larmes. C'était aujourd'hui... Il y avait trois ans jour pour jour que Finn s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine et était mort à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de chez lui... Rachel fit un pas chancelant et fut aussitôt soutenue par le bras fort de Puck. Sugar se glissa de l'autre côté et passa son bras sous celui de sa meilleure amie pour la guider jusqu'à la voiture la plus proche. En passant, la brunette lança un regard triste à Quinn qui lui répondit d'un faible sourire avant de rejoindre sa sœur et son frère dans une deuxième voiture, traînant Beth derrière elle.

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures qui parurent encore plus longues à Rachel qu'à l'allée. Lorsque finalement la file de véhicules noirs prêtés par le père de Sugar s'arrêta devant le cimetière, tout le monde prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir.

Carol et Burt étaient déjà là, devant la tombe, tout comme la mère de Noah. Sugar et ce dernier partirent la retrouver après un bref salut aux parents de Finn et Kurt prit bientôt place à côté de son père, la main de David bien serrée dans la sienne alors qu'il les présentait. Carol s'intéressa un instant aux jeunes hommes, mais son regard divagua rapidement pour croiser celui de Rachel qui avait agrippé depuis plusieurs minutes la main de Quinn dans la sienne, la blonde ayant finalement laissé sa fille à sa sœur. La jeune chanteuse s'avança vers sa belle-mère et le regard de Carol tomba sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Lorsque Rachel fut enfin assez proche d'elle, elle la serra tendrement dans ses bras en lui murmurant tout bas.

- Je suis contente pour toi Rachel. Finn n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes seule à le pleurer sans cesse.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la chanteuse à ces simples mots et elle l'essuya du revers de la main. Carol avait toujours sut trouvé les mots justes, et d'une certaine manière, Rachel l'avait un peu considéré comme sa mère, n'ayant jamais connue la sienne. Elle hocha la tête et souffla.

- Merci Carol...

Tout le monde était installé autour de la tombe de Finn à la regarder en silence lorsque Puck s'avança au milieu du groupe.

- Tout le monde ici me connaît. En même temps comment connaître mon bro' sans moi ? On était inséparables !

Un petit rire étouffé se propagea dans le groupe alors que Puck reprenait.

- Ça va faire trois ans... Trois putains d'années que tu nous as lâchés mec ! Et je vais te dire un truc... Le temps passe peut-être, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal ! Suffit de voir le monde que tu réunis ou la tête de ta femme pour le comprendre...

Le silence était de nouveau entier, et la foule amassée continuait d'observer Noah qui se tourna vers elle.

- C'est la première année que nous pouvons faire honneur à Finn depuis sa mort...

Son regard passa sur tous les anciens soldats de leur troupe.

- J'ai connu Finn avant de savoir marcher, et je crois bien que sans lui je serais devenu une petite frappe sans avenir... Il était un véritable frère pour moi, et je me suis juré de le suivre jusqu'au bout, même dans cette putain de guerre... Ces années au front ont été dures, et je ne sais pas si l'on peut s'imaginer la confiance qu'il faut avoir en son chef pour suivre ses ordres aveuglément sur un champ de bataille, mais Finn était un mec bien, et personne n'a douté une seule seconde de lui dans son régiment...

Puck fit un pas de côté et David fit un petit sourire à Kurt avant de lâcher sa main pour prendre la place.

- Je suis rentré dans l'armée en correction... Pour me guérir de mon homosexualité...

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit dans un "O" silencieux en écoutant attentivement son petit-ami.

- Mon père n'a jamais été très ouvert d'esprit... Je suis donc rentré dans le rang bien avant les autres, durant l'âge d'or du "_Don't ask don't tell_" et c'est le genre de truc qui vous laisse des cicatrices. Et puis un jour je me suis retrouvé sous les ordres de Finn... Je ne sais pas très bien comment, mais il a su voir en moi et m'a appris à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. Il m'a longuement parlé de son frère gay et d'à quel point je devrais être fière d'être moi-même. Lorsque ma route a croisé celle de Finn, j'ai trouvé une raison de me lever pour la première fois en six ans...

David laissa sa place à Mike qui se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de commencer.

- Je suis entré dans l'armée en tant que simple infirmier sans savoir dans quoi je m'engageais. J'ai vu des gens être défigurés par des débris d'obus, des enfants unijambistes après avoir sauté sur une mine et des soldats se tirer eux-même dans la jambe pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Ce que j'ai vu là-bas m'a fait perdre confiance en le genre humain mais malgré les horreurs, malgré la douleur, Finn a toujours été là pour nous soutenir dans les moments durs, pour nous rappeler notre raison d'être ici et pour instiller l'espoir en nous... Le voir mourir sous mes yeux sans réussir à le sauver a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai vécue...

Artie roula en silence à la place de Mike et croisa le regard de tout le monde avant d'attaquer son récit.

- Je suis né fils de militaire, petit-fils de militaire et arrière petit-fils de militaire. On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix, et mes études terminées j'ai dû rejoindre le rang moi aussi.

Le jeune homme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la transpiration sur son visage avant de continuer.

- J'ai toujours détesté la violence, et je peux affirmer avec certitude que ma place n'aurait jamais dû être sur un champ de bataille. Pourtant j'ai continué, j'ai travaillé dur sur ma peur et je me suis levé chaque matin pour une guerre en laquelle je ne croyais pas. Et chaque nuit, quand je me suis réveillé en hurlant à causes des cauchemars de corps mutilés qui me hantaient, Finn est toujours venu me voir, s'assurer que je tiendrais le choc... Le jour où il est mort, j'ai perdu l'usage de mes deux jambes, mais plus que tout, en perdant un ami, c'est une part de moi-même qui s'en est allée...

Santana tapota l'épaule d'Artie avant de prendre sa place les yeux sombres de larmes retenues.

- J'ai toujours été considérée comme une moins que rien. La petite fille des quartiers pauvres avec du caractère... Celle qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour suivre des études et qui s'est finalement retrouvée dans l'armée plus par désespoir qu'autre chose. Personne n'a jamais cru en moi...

Son regard croisa celui de Brittany et elle fit une pause pour déglutir avant de continuer.

- Et puis Finn m'a vue à l'entraînement tenir tête à mon supérieur. Il m'a vue subir l'entraînement physique en punition, et à la fin il est venu me voir. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux et il m'a demandé ce que je savais faire. Je lui ai répondu qu'il ne fallait pas attendre grand chose de moi une fois les mains hors du cambouis et ça l'a fait rire. Après ça il est parti en silence...

Tout le monde regardait maintenant Santana avec attention.

- Et une semaine plus tard je me retrouvais dans son régiment. Finn m'a fait confiance, il a remué ciel et terre pour que je suive un entraînement en machinerie et je suis devenue conductrice de véhicule blindé. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça pour moi il m'a dit que je lui faisais penser à un idiot d'entêté à crête qu'il connaissait bien !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Puck pour rire alors qu'il levait les mains en signe de culpabilité.

- Grâce à lui j'ai découvert que je valais quelque chose pour la première fois de ma vie...

Finalement Sam s'avança la tête basse alors que Santana s'éclipsait pour rejoindre Brittany. Le grand blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel.

- J'avais 18 ans le jour où mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Sans famille vivante, je me suis retrouvé avec mes deux petites sœurs à charge... J'aurais pu devenir caissier pour subvenir à leurs besoins, mais si je voulais leur offrir une chance d'entrer à l'université, l'armée était le seul travail assez bien rémunéré... Alors j'y suis entré... J'ai directement rejoint le groupe de Finn et je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Lorsque ma famille a subit de lourds... Événements...

Il avait dit ça en posant brièvement ses yeux sur Quinn avant de recroiser ceux de Rachel.

- Finn a vraiment été là pour moi...

Le grand blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Il y a trois ans jour pour jour, mon pied se retrouvait coincé sous des débris de voiture à la suite d'une explosion... Les rebelles armées se dirigeaient droits sur nous et là où n'importe quel autre commandant aurait rebroussé chemin en me laissant derrière, Finn a couru jusqu'à moi.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long des joues de Sam. Les yeux fermés il revoyait le sable sale, il entendait les coups de feu et sentait l'odeur du sang chaud encore et encore.

- Il... Il savait que c'était risqué, mais... Mais il est resté près de moi... En soulevant les débris il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt de survivre, que je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sœurs seules, que j'étais responsable d'elles... Et lorsqu'il a dégagé ma jambe, j'ai vu son visage se tordre. En regardant sa poitrine il y avait ce... Ce trou rouge qui grandissait, et j'ai compris...

Sam prit une profonde inspiration en essuyant ses larmes.

- Les autres sont arrivés et ont réussi à nous sortir de là, mais c'était trop tard pour Finn... Il était encore en vie mais l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le sauver... Ce... Ce mec était un héros, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et il a sacrifié sa vie pour la mienne...

Sam s'écroula finalement en sanglots. Mike et David coururent jusqu'à lui pour le relever et l'éloigner du centre de l'intérêt alors que Puck reprenait sa place.

- Finn est mort dans mes bras...

Des larmes coulaient aussi le long de ses joues alors qu'il cherchait en lui la force de finir, de revivre une dernière fois le drame pour s'en libérer...

- Et même au fin fond du désert, ses derniers mots ont été pour toi Rachel, l'amour de sa vie. Il m'a fait promettre de toujours être là pour toi et de ne pas te laisser t'accrocher à son souvenir pour ne plus réellement vivre...

Il se passa la main dans la crête en souriant faiblement.

- On peut dire qu'il te connaissait par cœur...

Il fit une pause en posant ses yeux sur Quinn.

- J'ai cru que la tâche qu'il m'avait confiée était trop grande pour moi, que jamais je ne pourrais te redonner le sourire... Et finalement j'avais raison... C'était trop pour moi, mais une autre personne a su y arriver à ma place.

Rachel resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la main de Quinn et cette dernière le lui rendit. Puck essuya ses yeux avec ses poings fermés et prit une profonde inspiration.

_There are children standing here,  
**Il y a des enfants se tenant ici,  
**Arms outstretched into the sky,  
**Les bras tendus vers le ciel,  
**Tears drying on their face.  
**Des larmes séchant sur leurs visages.  
**He has been here.  
**Il est venu ici.  
**Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
**Frères gisant dans des tombes peu profondes.  
**Fathers lost without a trace.  
**Pères disparus sans laisser de trace.  
**A nation blind to their disgrace,  
**Une nation aveugle à leur honte,  
**Since he's been here.  
**Depuis qu'il est venu ici.**_

Le silence s'était fait immédiatement dans l'assemblée, les anciens soldats se regardaient avec un mélange de fierté et de peur pour leur ami. Qui ayant connu la guerre, la vraie, pouvait ne pas se sentir concerné par cette chanson ? Mais de là à la chanter, à oser cautionner ouvertement cette critique de ce qui avait été leur vie, de ce qui était la vision d'une Nation toute entière ? Il y avait tout un monde...

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.**_

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long des joues de Puck alors que les notes se faisaient plus graves en sortant de sa gorge. Personne ne le remarqua... Tout le monde pleurait avec lui à part peut-être Beth à qui Brittany essayait d'expliquer ce qui se passait.

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.  
**Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.**_

Artie avait rejoint Puck sur le deuxième "_Only sadness_" et l'avait suivi sans discontinuer pour la suite de la chanson. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas chanteur, mais il savait se débrouiller assez pour ne pas massacrer le travail de Puck, juste y ajouter un peu plus d'émotion...

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
**Des maisons brûlées au delà du réparable.**  
The smell of death is in the air.  
**L'odeur de la mort est dans l'air.**  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
**Une femme pleurant de désespoir dit,**  
He has been here.  
**Il est venu ici.  
**Tracer lighting up the sky.  
**Des traceurs illuminant le ciel.**  
It's another families' turn to die.  
**C'est le tour d'une autre famille de mourir.**  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
**Un enfant effrayé même de pleurer dit,**  
He has been here.  
**Il est venu ici.**_

Mike et David avaient rejoint la chanson à un moment, leurs voix étaient faibles, presque murmurées sous l'émotion alors que Sam avait aussi commencé à chanter d'une voix plus assurée. Mais ce n'est que lorsque Santana ouvrit la bouche au refrain que Rachel faillit s'étouffer.

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.**_

La Latina avait une voix magnifique, vibrante d'émotions telles que toute les personnes présentes pouvaient ressentir la douleur de ces anciens soldats, tous ces maux qu'ils ne pouvaient nommer oppressaient la poitrine de ceux qui les écoutaient...

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.**_

Le spectacle était troublant, ces hommes et cette femme habitués aux effusions de sang, aux cris et à la douleur se tenaient debout dans ce cimetière, à chanter la perte de leur ami mais aussi celle de leur innocence en essuyant grossièrement leurs larmes de la manche. C'était à la fois dérangeant et tellement beau d'une manière cruellement tragique...

_There are children standing here,  
**Il y a des enfants se tenant ici,  
**Arms outstretched into the sky,  
**Les bras tendus vers le ciel,**__  
But no one asks the question why,  
**Mais personne ne demande pourquoi,**__  
He has been here.  
**Il est venu ici.**__  
Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
**Des veillards s'agenouillent pour accepter leur destin.**__  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
**Femmes et filles entaillées et violées.**__  
A generation drenched in hate.  
**Une génération baignée dans la haine.**__  
Says, he has been here.  
**Dit, il est venu ici.**_

David serra la main de Kurt un peu plus fort à ce passage. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il avait vu faire avant de rejoindre l'escouade de Finn, tous les soldats n'étaient pas aussi droits et respectueux que ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme une nouvelle famille...

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.  
**And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**_

Chacun réagissait comme il le pouvait cherchant en lui la force de terminer cette chanson sans s'écrouler sous les larmes pour les ancien militaires ou essayant désespérément de garder une certaine tenue en public pour les autres. C'était trop, trop tôt, pour les proches de Finn. Les cicatrices étaient encore trop fraîches et les discours de ses anciens compagnons rappelaient l'horreur de la fin de sa vie à ses proche... C'était trop...

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.**_

Sans avoir à ce concerter, les soldats se turent tous, laissant Puck terminé la chanson de sa voix maintenant rocailleuse d'avoir trop pleuré. Le jeune homme les remercia intérieurement, il savait que c'était leur manière de rendre cela un peu plus spécial pour lui car Finn avait été son frère, le meilleur ami qu'il n'aie jamais rêvé d'avoir, et lui rendre enfin hommage ne ferait qu'atténuer vaguement la douleur de sa perte...

_And I see no bravery,  
**Et je ne vois plus de courage,**  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
**Plus de courage dans tes yeux maintenant.**  
Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.  
**Only sadness.  
**Seulement de la tristesse.**_

* * *

_Une explosion... Encore une putain d'explosion, plus puissante que les autres, la première assez proche pour secouer mon bébé..._

_- C'est pas passé loin..._

_- Ouais, à croire qu'ils apprennent à viser..._

_Je m'étais contorsionnée pour répondre à Artie. Mon bébé était peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, mais l'espace laissait à désirer..._

_- Ils s'en sortent comment dehors ?_

_Je l'entendis bidouiller avec son bordel informatique quelques minutes, je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était penché au-dessus de son transmetteur à changer des fréquences pour récupérer le contact avec les autres. Ça faisait trois jours qu'on l'avait perdu avec la base, un débris mal placé avait littéralement niqué notre antenne relais et on ne se trouvait pas spécialement à un endroit où l'on pouvait piquer le WiFi du voisin et encore moins faire fonctionner un talkie-walkie sur plusieurs kilomètres. Artie poussa un grognement derrière moi. Son boulot était devenu un enfer depuis que cette antenne s'était mise à merder... Il toucha à un bouton et un grésillement raisonna dans l'habitacle, si fort qu'il couvrait les bruits agressifs du moteur._

_- Soldat Abrams au Capitaine Hudson, nous demandons l'état des troupes et votre position. À vous._

_Il y eut un nouveau grésillement avant que la voix de Sam ne se fasse entendre._

_- Lieutenant Evans au rapport, le talkie du Capitaine a cessé de fonctionné. Aucune perte parmi les soldats mais plusieurs civils sont dans un état grave. Jones et Karofsky sont partis aider à l'évacuation des blessés avec les régiments de Stevens et Holmer. Nous gardons notre position à l'entrée de la ville. Terminé._

_- Bien reçu. Terminé._

_Artie poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'adresser à moi._

_- Finalement tout le monde a l'air d'aller bi-_

_Le sol trembla plus fort, secouant mon bébé comme une vulgaire charrette et seuls nos ceintures nous évitèrent d'être propulser contre les murs de la cabine. Le goût du sang emplit ma bouche lorsque les tremblement cessèrent, remettant le monde dans le bon sens, et je sus que je m'étais mordue la langue._

_- Artie t'es ok ?_

_Pas de réponse._

_- Artie ?_

_Rien._

_- SOLDAT ABRAMS !_

_Merde, toujours rien._

_- Artie réponds putain de merde !_

_Je me débattais tant bien que mal avec ma ceinture harnais, mes doigts gantés tremblant trop pour me permettre d'agir efficacement. Finalement le système d'ouverture céda et je pus me retourner pour voir Artie assis à son siège, la tête pendant mollement sur le côté, inconscient. Un coup de dent me suffit à arracher mon gant de ma main droite pour essayer de vérifier son pouls. Je le sentis fort contre mon index et mon majeur. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ma gorge, il était vivant. D'un regard oblique, je vis son matériel sur le sol. Le coin de son talkie-walkie poisseux de sang. Il s'était pris son propre bordel dans la tronche... Mes yeux roulèrent à cette constatation et je fis demi-tour pour aller vérifier ce qui se passait dehors à travers les lunettes de mon tank. Rien. Le Noir complet. Merde !_

_ Il y eut un grognement derrière-moi et je dus me retourner pour voir Artie porter sa main au côté de son crane._

_- On est dans la merde._

_Il grogna quelque chose que je compris comme un "quoi ?" et je lui répondis en conséquent._

_- La lunette est bousillée, va falloir qu'on sorte de là pour aller sur le terrain._

_Je pris son casque sur le sol pour le lui lancer et il ne le rattrapa pas trop mal pour un mec qui était encore inconscient quelques secondes plus tôt._

_- Et la prochaine fois n'oublie pas d'attacher ton casque si tu ne veux pas finir tué par une de tes merdes, pedazo de idiota !_

_Il ne répondit rien mais ferma soigneusement son casque sous son menton alors que je remontais l'échelle pour sortir de mon bébé. Je fis tourner la manivelle du sas avant de pousser de toute mes force mais rien ne bougea. Merde._

_- Viens me filer un coup de main !_

_Je me mis en équilibre sur l'échelle pour laisser de la place à Artie et tous deux nous poussâmes de toutes nos forces sur le sas de sortie qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre._

_- Putain de merde ! On est enfermé !_

_Je mis un coup de pied de rage dans la paroi derrière les barreaux avant de me retourner vers mon compagnon d'infortune._

_- Va me chercher ma trousse à outils et essaye de rétablir la connexion avec les autres !_

_Sans un mot, Artie descendit dans l'habitacle pour récupérer mes outils et me les tendre avant de se mettre au travail lui-même. Maintenant il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps. Soit je réussissais à forcer le sas de mon putain de blindé, soit je me faisais éclater la gueule contre sa paroi à la prochaine explosion. Un jeu d'enfant !_

* * *

_Une autre explosion me força à me coucher au-dessus du gosse. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils pouvaient lâcher ça sur leurs propres villes, sur leurs propres enfants... Mais c'était ça la guerre, une série d'absurdités faites au nom de rien... Lorsque le tremblement cessa, je pus relever la tête pour voir les amas de béton tombés tout autour de nous. Le nuage de poussière était dense et je ne pouvais voir que ce qui se trouvait directement à côté de moi. Pas grand chose... Mon regard se reposa sur le gosse allongé sous moi. Il avait quoi ? Tout au plus treize ans ? Saloperie de guerre... Il fallut me concentrer pour réunir assez de force dans mes bras pour me relever dans un grognement. Le môme était bien amoché, mais au moins tous ses membres étaient encore accrochés. Il avait eu de la chance..._

_- Karofsky on bouge !_

_Je ne pouvais pas voir Mike avec la fumée qui nous entourait, mais je savais vers où se trouvait le quartier sécurisé pour les civils. Je me fis violence face à la protestation de mes muscles pour me pencher et soulever le gamin avant de partir en courant droit devant moi, levant les pieds bien haut pour éviter d'être fauché par un débris ou un corps inanimé. Restait à savoir qui courrait le plus vite entre moi et une série de bombes tombant du ciel..._

* * *

_Ma jambe ! Non, pas maintenant, pas si vite ! Merde... Au cas où la douleur n'ait pas été une indication suffisante, le nuage de poussière se dissipa et je vis clairement ma jambe bloquée sous... Quoi ? Une demi-voiture ? Un grognement sortit de ma gorge alors que je tirais sur un bout de carrosserie pour essayer de me débloquer mais cela ne suffit qu'à faire couler des larmes de douleur dans mes yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça... Je ne pouvais pas finir comme ça... La vue se dégagea un peu plus et je vis les Jeeps rebelles se diriger droit sur moi à toute allure. Elles étaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres, mais c'était suffisant... À ce rythme là il y aurait encore au maximum une explosion. Ils ne poussaient pas le vice jusqu'à se tirer dessus... Par contre ils n'hésiteraient pas à se débarrasser d'une cible facile... Comme moi... Merde, Quinn, Britt... Beth... Désolé... On dirait qu'il va falloir vous débrouiller sans moi..._

_- Sam ?_

_La voix de Puck raisonna à mes oreilles. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière explosion, mais à en juger par l'appel de Puck, j'avais dû rester inconscient un moment avant de comprendre que j'étais piégé..._

_- Là, je suis bloqué !_

_J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Les autres devaient se trouver derrière les restes de bâtiments fumants... Seul le tank était en vu, dans un sale état... Santana allait être d'une humeur de chien en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son bébé. La carrosserie était tellement gondolée qu'il était __difficile de déterminer où se trouvait le sas... J'entendis les pas se rapprocher de moi. Puis, la voix de Puck._

_- Fais chier !_

_Mon attention se porta sur le pan de mur d'où venait les sons._

_- On est dans un cul de sac Evans, on va devoir faire demi-tour... Tiens le coup, on arrive !_

_Cette fois-ci c'était la voix de Finn, forte, claire et rassurante._

_- Reçu mon Capitaine._

_Les pas s'éloignèrent et mon attention se reporta sur le tank dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage casqué d'Artie en sortait avec difficulté. Santana sortit la tête à sa suite pour lui crier quelque chose avant de replonger dans le véhicule et un bruit au-dessus de nous attira mon attention. Un avion... Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même alors que tout mon corps se tendait, prêt à subir la prochaine explosion._

* * *

_J'étais à peine sorti que Santana criait derrière moi._

_- Pars devant Artie, j'ai encore oublié mon putain de fusil à l'intérieur... Pas l'habitude de quitter le bébé._

_Je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour ne pas être virée avec son langage, mais c'était Santana et je me doutais que Finn avait du demander pas mal de faveur pour sauver son cul. Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner, il était temps d'avancer avec les autres. La ligne ne pouvait plus être rétablie avec les talkie-walkie et rester dans le tank était devenu inutile sans visibilité. Mon regard se posa sur Sam, allongé, la jambe droite bloquée sous une voiture et je fis un mouvement pour courir vers lui. Son regard croisa le mien une seconde avant qu'il ne rentre sa tête dans ses épaules et l'instant d'après la terre tremblait pour devenir un enfer vivant. Le bruit de l'explosion me vrilla les tympans. Ensuite il y eut la douleur au creux de mon dos... Puis plus rien et je me sentis à peine m'écrouler au sol alors que je tombais dans l'inconscience..._

* * *

_Je pris une profonde inspiration en me relevant de cette énième explosion avec le cœur lourd. Sam était à découvert, bloqué seul... Mes forces revinrent au plein galop alors que les risques quant à la sécurité de mon ami me fouettaient en plein face. Puck grogna à côté de moi en se relevant lui aussi._

_- Ça va Finn ?_

_- Il faut retrouver Sam._

_Mon absence de réponse ne gêna pas Puck. Il me connaissait trop pour ne pas comprendre que j'allais bien. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre à côté de moi alors que nous partions en courant retrouver Evans. Le détour était long, mais c'était le seul moyen. Mes jambes me brûlaient et ma respiration se faisait saccadée. Pourtant je continuais de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait... Car celle d'un de mes hommes en dépendait sûrement..._

_Le tournant fut visuellement violent. Là, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, se trouvait Artie, face contre terre. Je vis vaguement Santana s'extirpant de son précieux tank pour courir à son secours. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait prendre tout en compte. Mon regard se déplaça sur le terrain. De l'autre côté Sam tentait désespérément de tirer sa jambe de sous la carcasse du véhicule qui l'immobilisait et des Jeeps rebelles se rapprochaient, trop rapides __et trop proches à mon goût. Mais il fallait prendre une décision et vite._

_- Puck, vas aider Santana à évacuer Artie. Je me charge de Sam !_

_- Tu es fou ou quoi ? Ils sont à quelques mètres ! C'est du suicide bro' !_

_- Tu me vois vraiment laisser Sam derrière, Puck ? Fais-moi confiance..._

_Puck me regarda dans les yeux, grogna et partit en courant en direction d'Artie. _

* * *

_Je venais tout juste de finir de rapatrier les blessés avec Karofsky dans la "zone de sécurité" si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Rien n'était sûr ici... Lorsque j'entendis crier mon nom._

_- Mike !_

_- Puck ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ?_

_- Ouais c'est moi..._

_Il s'arrêta pour grommeler quelque chose ressemblant à "fais gaffe" et eut pour toute réponse une insulte en espagnol qui me fit deviner que Santana se trouvait avec lui._

_- Comment tu veux que je te dise où je suis alors qu'on y voit rien ici ?_

_Un sourire étira mes lèvres malgré les circonstances. Puck restait Puck, où qu'il soit. Quelques secondes plus tard, je réussissais à le retrouver grâce à ses grommellements et aux injures proférées par Santana. Il posèrent le corps inanimé d'Artie au sol et la Latina s'écroula à côté de lui. Mon regard se posa sur le dos ensanglanté du jeune homme et je vis Puck commencer à partir du coin de l'œil._

_- Tu vas où ?_

_- Finn et Sam sont encore en première ligne..._

_Il n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter, et partit sans plus un mot vers le front du combat. Mes yeux retombèrent sur Artie. Ce n'était pas beau... Il y avait peu de chances, mais j'allais tout faire pour le sauver._

_- Karofsky ! Viens m'aider à le déplacer !_

* * *

_"Fais moi confiance Puck, fais moi confiance"... Mais quel con ! Je te jure que si tu te prends une balle ou une autre merde dans le genre, je balance tout à Berry et elle n'hésitera pas à venir te botter le cul Finn Hudson ! Estropié ou revenant, rien ne l'arrêtera et tu le sais !_

_Et putain, pourquoi je parle à mon bro' dans ma tête moi ? Ils sont en train de me rendre dingue avec leur merde d'obus ! Un cerveau humain doit avoir son quota de secousse dues à des explosions à ne pas dépasser avant de devenir zinzin... Bref... Focus Puck, plus qu'un virage et tu retrouve ton bro' ! Je pris le virage pour me retrouver nez à nez (si l'on oublie les quelques kilomètres de distance) avec Finn soulevant une putain de demi-bagnole en murmurant des trucs rassurants à Sam. Une bête mon pote, je vous le dis moi ! Soulever un engin pareil... Et... Merde, ils sont quand même pas en train de tirer ces connards de rebelles ? Putain d'enculés !_

_Mon emprise se resserra sur mon fusil alors que je me mettais en position de riposte, tirant dans leur direction pour couvrir mes potes. Les coups fusaient, ne touchant personne à cette distance avant que je ne sente une présence à côté de moi. En un coup Santana toucha un rebelle à l'épaule et ce dernier s'écroula._

_- On aurait peut-être dû être plus sérieux à l'entraînement Puckerman._

_Je ne répondis rien. Elle n'avait pas tort... Elle continua de tirer avec moi, mais les Jeeps étaient trop nombreuses et tout cela était vain... Mon regard se tourna vers Sam et Finn au moment exact où le visage de mon bro' se tordit de douleur. Un cri de rage sortit de ma gorge alors que je me relevais en canardant à l'aveuglette, trop occupé à courir vers Finn, Santana sur mes talons. Ma main lâcha mon fusil alors que mes bras s'enroulaient autour de lui, son sang tintant douloureusement mon uniforme. Lopez s'était jetée au sol à côté de nous pour mieux viser et faisait un carnage dans les troupes adverses alors que Sam tentait tant bien que mal de tirer sa jambe vers sa poitrine en retenant ses larmes. Un bruit derrière nous m'alerta et mon regard se tourna pour voir les hommes de Stevens et Holmer arriver l'arme au poing et tirer dans le tas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux opposant pour se sentir menacés et rebrousser chemin. Mais pour Finn il était déjà trop tard. Un homme de Stevens se pencha sur Sam alors que Mike arrivait en courant pour se jeter sur Finn. Il regarda sa blessure avec un regard critique alors que le visage de mon bro' perdait petit à petit de sa couleur. Mike serra le poing et appuya sur la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement._

_- Hey mec, reste avec moi !_

_- C'est trop tard Puck..._

_- Raconte pas de conneries, j'ai pas envie de me faire botter le cul par ta femme !_

_Un sourire un peu faible illumina son visage à la mention de sa femme._

_- Elle va totalement le faire._

_- Ouais, alors tiens le choc !_

_- J'ai fait mon choix... Je savais..._

_- Tu savais quoi ?_

_- Que c'était Sam ou moi..._

_- Tu veux dire qu-_

_- Je vais mourir Puck..._

_Des larmes avaient commencées à brouiller nos visions et je sentais qu'il ne servait à rien de le nier. Il avait raison. De nous deux il avait toujours été celui qui avait raison._

_- Pourquoi tu l'as fait dans ce cas ? Tu as pensé à Berry ?_

_Sa main serra la mienne alors que son crâne reposait contre mon torse. Sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse, plus distante..._

_- Les sœurs de Sam ont besoin de lui pour survivre... Rachel est forte... Bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Si elle arrive à avancer elle se relèvera plus forte..._

_- Et si elle n'y arrive pas ?_

_- Alors ce sera à toi de l'aider, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devra me laisser partir pour être heureuse..._

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues._

_- Mais c'est qu'elle est têtue._

_Un rire toussé sortit de sa gorge, propageant des gouttelettes de sang autour de lui._

_- Promets-moi de t'en charger, de la forcer à retrouver le sourire..._

_- Comment veux-tu qu-_

_- Promets le moi !_

_Mon regard se posa sur ses yeux qui perdaient déjà de leur éclat et je sus que je n'avais plus que quelques secondes._

_- Je te le promets._

_- Bien..._

_Il y eut un instant de silence troublant, pesant. Tout le monde s'était concentré autour de nous pour lui dire adieu. Même Mike avait cessé d'y croire, ne gardant sa prise sur la plaie que pour lui offrir quelques instants de plus._

_- Je t'aime mon frère..._

_Et sur ces derniers mots, ses yeux perdirent définitivement leur éclat. Un gémissement sortit de lui-même de ma gorge alors que je couinais presque._

_- Je t'aime aussi..._

_Mes mots n'atteignirent jamais ses oreilles mais j'avais besoin de le lui dire, pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de son corps inanimé alors que je pleurais ce frère que je venais de perdre. Bientôt mes cris de douleurs raisonnèrent dans l'immensité de cette terre en ruine, accompagnés dans leurs tragique mélodie par ceux plus discrets de tous ceux qui l'avaient connus._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Avant dernier chapitre terminé...**

**Pour celles et ceux qui lisent ce commentaire, j'aimerais vous demander un service... Pourriez-vous prendre deux minutes pour laisser une review sur celui-ci ? J'aimerais juste savoir comment vous avez ressenti la mort de Finn dans ce chapitre car c'était mon gros challenge, le faire apprécier des Faberritana dans cette story. Donc voilà, si sa mort a réussi à vous toucher, dites-le moi ^^.**

**Ce chapitre était très important pour moi puisqu'il est le seul à intégrer des scènes de guerre (et vous connaissez mon amour pour le combat grâce à _JsuL_ XD).**

**La chanson est bien entendu _No Bravery_ de James Blunt.**

**Prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le dernier chapitre ! Oui, pour une fois j'ai réussi à terminer une de mes histoires x).**

**Je tiens à dédicacer cette story à mon petit Bongbong, parce que tu m'as fait découvrir ce que j'écris depuis des années pour Quinn & Rachel ou Britt & San.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente d'avoir réussi mon challenge avec Finn ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, il redeviendra ma victime préféré rapidement dans mes autres stories ;) ).**

**Merci aussi d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**New-York**

Puck cligna des yeux en sentant la main de Carol sur son bras. Il était revenu trop loin... Voir cette tombe, chanter cette chanson, les yeux des autres... Ça avait tout fait remonter à la surface comme si c'était hier. La mère de Finn fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de Rachel et Puck comprit immédiatement. Il hocha doucement la sienne et fit signe à Carol de ne pas l'attendre. À la place, il s'avança vers Sugar en faisant signes aux autres de s'éloigner. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Rachel debout devant la tombe. Puck chercha Quinn du regard et la remarqua un peu plus loin, observant la jeune chanteuse de sa position en retrait. Il tira Sugar jusqu'à elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Une voiture vous attendra le temps qu'il lui faudra...

La blonde hocha la tête avant de le regarder quitter le cimetière en silence. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Rachel. La brunette était toujours emprisonnée dans sa bulle, insensible à la dispersion du groupe dont elle faisait encore partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Quinn la vit reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'habitude. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, laissant ses boucles brunes cacher son visage aux yeux de Quinn. Mais la blonde n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir. Chaque fibre du corps de la brunette exprimait sa tristesse et la jeune mère la savait en train de retenir ses larmes. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Rachel prit une inspiration hasardeuse et commença à chanter doucement.

_When I opened my eyes, what did see?  
**Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, qu'ai-je vu ?  
**Falling from the skies in front of me  
**Tombant du ciel devant moi  
**Not quite but close,  
**Proche mais pas tout à fait,  
**As though, I'd seen a ghost.  
**Comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.  
**Was it too much to feel the touch  
**Etait-ce trop que de ressentir le contact  
**Of someone there you couldn't love?  
**De quelqu'un ici que tu ne pouvais pas aimer ?  
**Cause someone there comes and goes.  
**Car quelqu'un ici va et vient.**_

Quinn retint son souffle en reconnaissant instantanément la chanson. Comment faire autrement alors que sa fille elle-même avait été nommée d'après son interprète. La blonde ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant emporter par cette mélodie de Gossip qui touchait si cruellement le cœur de leurs vies.

_So how are you? I'm doing well,  
**Alors comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien,  
**I'm fighting tears, you couldn't tell.  
**Je combat les larmes, tu ne peux pas imaginer.  
**I'm not as strong as you thought I was.  
**Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu pensais que j'étais.**_

_When you fight down,  
**Quand tu combats,  
**Do you hear the sound  
**Entends-tu le son  
**Of broken dreams  
**De rêves brisés  
**Hitting the ground?  
**S'écrasant au sol ?  
**Baby please we're casualties of war.  
**Bébé s'il te plaît, nous sommes les victimes de la guerre.**_

Ce refrain... Il aurait pu être écrit pour Rachel tant il se transposait à sa réalité et Quinn sentait la douleur transparaître dans l'intonation de chaque mot, si lourde de sens...

_You lost the fight, I heard it was a good fight.  
**Tu as perdu la bataille, j'ai entendu que c'était un beau combat.  
**The kind that no one wins and no one´s right.  
**Le genre où personne ne gagne et personne n'a raison.  
**I could´ve walked away.  
**J'aurais pu abandonner.  
**I should´ve walked away.  
**J'aurais dû abandonner.**_

_You always had that habit of keeping score.  
**Tu as toujours eu l'habitude de compter les points.  
**You might have won the battle but not the war.  
**Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre.  
**What goes around comes around.  
**Ce qui se produit revient toujours.**_

La voix de Rachel commença à se calmer, plus apaisée. Quinn ne savait pas pourquoi, mais constater ce subtile changement lui retournait l'estomac. Elle sentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, de primordiale même... La confirmation que Rachel pouvait enfin laisser partir Finn peut-être...

_So how are you? I'm doing well,  
**Alors comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien,**  
I'm fighting tears, you couldn't tell.  
**Je combat les larmes, tu ne peux pas imaginer.**  
I'm not as strong as you thought I was.  
**Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu pensais que j'étais.**_

_When you fight down,  
**Quand tu combats,**  
Do you hear the sound  
**Entends-tu le son**  
Of broken dreams  
**De rêves brisés**  
Hitting the ground?  
**S'écrasant au sol ?**  
Baby please we're casualties of war.  
**Bébé s'il te plaît, nous sommes les victimes de la guerre.**_

_So how are you? I'm doing well,  
**Alors comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien,**  
I'm fighting tears, you couldn't tell.  
**Je combat les larmes, tu ne peux pas imaginer.**  
I'm not as strong as you thought I was.  
**Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu pensais que j'étais.**_

_When you fight down,  
**Quand tu combats,**  
Do you hear the sound  
**Entends-tu le son**  
Of broken dreams  
**De rêves brisés**  
Hitting the ground?  
**S'écrasant au sol ?**  
Baby please we're casualties of war.  
**Bébé s'il te plaît, nous sommes les victimes de la guerre.**_

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Rachel et elle releva les yeux vers le ciel, quittant pour la première fois la tombe du regard depuis qu'elle avait commencé à chanter. Un frisson la parcourut sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et son regard se tourna instinctivement pour rencontrer celui de Quinn qui la fixait avec intensité. Elle lui lança un petit sourire et lui fit signe de la tête de la rejoindre. La blonde avança jusqu'à elle avec une lenteur délibérée jusqu'à s'asseoir avec elle sur l'herbes verte. Rachel entrelaça leurs doigts avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et puis, dans un soupir étranglé, elle s'autorisa enfin à dire ces mots qui la torturaient depuis trois jours...

- Je ne veux pas rentrer à New-York...

Le pouce de Quinn dessina des traits affectueux sur le dos de sa main, l'encourageant à continuer silencieusement.

- Pas si ça signifie te laisser derrière moi...

De sa main libre, la blonde força Rachel à la regarder dans les yeux d'une pression sous le menton.

- Alors reste.

Les yeux de la jeune chanteuse se brouillèrent alors que ses bras enlaçaient le cou de Quinn, son visage trouvant sa place contre la joue de la blonde.

* * *

Sugar posa sa main sur le bras de Rachel, plongeant encore ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui...

- Et tu ne vas pa-

- Non Sug'... Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser un peu briller ma doublure.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rachel alors qu'elle rassurait son amie. Le regard sérieux de Sugar se posa sur elle avec tristesse.

- Tu vas me manquer...

La brunette pencha la tête pour mieux axer son regard et accrocher celui de Sugar qui fixait maintenant ses chaussures.

- Hey...

Elle attrapa sa meilleure amie dans un câlin qui se voulait rassurant, ne pouvant pas tout exprimer avec de simples mots.

- Les vacances scolaires sont dans deux mois... Je reviendrais avec Beth et Quinn...

Sugar releva les yeux en souriant.

- En attendant ton appart' peut devenir une boîte de nuit...

Rachel se mit à rire de tout son cœur.

- Tant que tu ne laisse pas le cast démolir tout mon mobilier...

Il y eut un coup de klaxon à l'extérieur et les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit. Rachel poussa doucement son amie hors de son étreinte en lui souriant.

- Aller, file ! Tu vas rater ton vol si tu restes là !

La jeune femme remonta son sac à main sur son épaule, enlaça rapidement son amie avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa voiture sous le regard de Quinn, Brittany et Sam. Les autres étaient déjà tous partis dans la matinée, seul restait Puck qui attendait Sugar dans la voiture depuis bien dix minutes...

Rachel regarda la voiture noir s'éloigner par la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un point dans l'horizon, la jeune femme se tourna vers Quinn, un sourire sur le visage, avant de l'attraper par la main et de la suivre jusqu'à son atelier, le cœur plus léger que jamais.

* * *

Deux mois... Cela faisait deux mois et demi que Rachel n'avait pas senti les bon vieux pots d'échappement New-Yorkais, qu'elle n'avait pas vécu au rythme des sirènes et de la circulation. Mais rien que de voir la grosse pomme se dessiner derrière le hublot de l'avion, elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Depuis combien de temps la ville ne lui avait-elle pas fait cet effet ? Elle avait été tellement éteinte ces dernières années... Mais elle ne l'était plus... Et c'était grâce à elle.

Son visage se tourna vers celui de Quinn qui pointait les immeubles du doigt à une Beth particulièrement excitée qui avait du mal à ne pas enlever sa ceinture de sécurité pour sauter sur les genoux de Rachel et mieux voir. Mais c'était de sa faute... C'était elle qui avait voulu s'asseoir entre sa mère et la brunette... Rachel sourit aux deux femmes de sa vie en glissant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Beth. Seulement quelques semaines qu'elles avaient débarqué dans sa vie, mais c'était déjà comme si elles y avaient toujours été...

L'avion s'immobilisa finalement sur la piste et Rachel guida les deux blondes à travers l'aéroport de la façon experte d'une femme y ayant passé une bonne partie de sa vie. Entre ses visites à ses parents et les attentes interminable du retour de Finn, l'aéroport n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Elles récupérèrent leurs bagages avant de partir en taxi, roulant dans les rues bondées de la grosse pomme. Beth et Quinn ne décollèrent pas un instant leurs yeux de la vitre, observant le paysage défiler sous leurs yeux ébahis. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en les voyant. Elle avait été pareille à une époque...

Le véhicule s'arrêta et Rachel se pencha dans l'habitacle pour payer le chauffeur avant de sortir, les deux blondes sur ses talons. Elle les fit monter dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton du huitième et bientôt elles furent toutes trois debout devant la porte d'entrée alors que Rachel glissait sa clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, révélant l'appartement immaculé de la jeune chanteuse. Rachel fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser Quinn et Beth entrer les premières et ferma la porte derrière elles en les suivant à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Cela faisait un peu plus de six semaines que les autres étaient partis, Santana pour revenir quelques jours à peine après son départ, le temps de récupérer ses affaires comme elle disait. Quinn et Rachel étaient devenues encore plus inséparables, seul quelques questions les retenant encore et la blonde en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Elle aimait Rachel, plus qu'elle n'avait __jamais aimé quiconque dans sa vie en dehors de sa fille, mais ça c'était autre chose, et elle sentait qu'elle devait faire un choix. Rachel n'appartenait pas à ce monde, pas à la campagne et au silence. Non, Rachel appartenait à la scène et au bruit de la ville... La blonde remonta la couverture sous le menton de Beth, pour une fois Rachel n'avait pas pu l'aider, occupée à déménager la moitié du garage avec Santana pour débloquer l'accès à un vieux tracteur pour en récupérer les pièces utiles. Quinn embrassa le front de sa fille avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, LEUR chambre, et de s'allonger sous les draps._

_ La blonde ne se reposait que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle vit Rachel rentrer dans la chambre et lui lancer un petit sourire en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La porte claqua derrière elle et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de la revoir traverser la pièce dans son débardeur blanc et le jean trop grand qu'elle avait emprunté à Brittany, recouverte de poussière et de cambouis, la peau luisante de sueur, les muscles dessinés de ses bras, sa silhouette parfaite... La jeune blonde déglutit difficilement. Rachel et elle n'avaient pas encore été intimes, tout avait semblé trop tôt, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de ne pas vouloir glisser ses doigts contre la peau de la brunette, la goûter et s'imprégner d'elle tout entière... Au fond, plus Quinn y réfléchissait, plus cette attente lui semblait stupide. La porte s'ouvrit, coupant le court de ses pensées, alors que la brunette avançait vers le lit, ne portant qu'un short indécemment court (choisi par Quinn elle-même) et un débardeur assortit._

_ Il n'y eut même pas à réfléchir, agir avec Rachel était du domaine du naturel, de l'instinctif. Lorsque la brunette se glissa dans les draps à côté d'elle, Quinn l'enveloppa dans un étreinte sans laquelle aucune des deux ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle inspira l'odeur de son shampoing dans les boucles sombres et poussa un soupir d'aise. Oui, il n'y avait plus à réfléchir... Elle s'éloigna doucement du corps chaud de la jeune chanteuse, gagnant un grognement mécontent dans son entreprise, pour la fixer dans les yeux._

_- Tu ne peux pas rester ici Rachel..._

_La chanteuse déglutit difficilement, les yeux assombris par un voile de tristesse._

_- Pourqu-_

_L'index de Quinn se posa sur ses lèvres, les fermant efficacement pour reprendre._

_- Tu as besoin de chanter, d'être sur scène... Ici tu tournes en rond..._

_La brunette essaya encore de protester, mais le doigt de Quinn se posa plus fermement sur ses lèvres._

_- Chut... Je comprends Rachel... Mais j'ai besoin de toi, alors c'est moi qui vais te suivre plutôt que te retenir._

_La blonde enleva son index de la bouche de Rachel, cette dernière était de toute façon bien trop surprise pour réagir._

_- Enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord pour ça..._

_Rachel ne savait plus comment parler, elle avait même oublié jusqu'à l'existence des mots tant ce que la blonde venait de lui dire l'avait touchée. Personne n'avait jamais proposé d'abandonner tout ce qu'il avait pour elle, pas même Finn, il était trop souvent en mission pour se considérer comme plus qu'en vacances à New-York... Alors la brunette fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle se pencha sur Quinn et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'elle avait. C'était un baiser tendre et doux, comme toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière celui-là, de l'empressement, comme un besoin. La blonde roula sur le dos et Rachel l'accompagna dans sous mouvement, se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle pour continuer à l'embrasser. La température commençait à monter dans la pièce et Quinn savait qu'il était là ce moment qu'elle avait attendu tant d'années sans savoir si elle réussirait à faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour le laisser arriver. Mais Rachel était arrivée._

_La blonde glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rachel en laissant s'échapper un petit gémissement suppliant de sa gorge. Sa cuisse s'enroula inconsciemment autour du corps au dessus du sien, le rapprochant impossiblement plus et c'est à ce moment là que Rachel comprit elle aussi ce qui se passait vraiment. Elle rompit le baiser pour fouiller les yeux de Quinn en lui posant cette question._

_- Tu en es sûre ?_

_Il y avait un double sens qui n'échappa pas à la blonde et la fit sourire. Qu'il s'agisse de son futur à New-York ou de la progression de sa relation avec Rachel sur un plan plus physique, la réponse restait la même._

_- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de rien dans ma vie..._

_Rachel ne vit que de l'honnêteté et de l'affection dans les deux orbes noisettes qui la fixaient avec intensité. Elle se pencha lentement, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler un instant alors que ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle n'était pas prête à dire "je t'aime", mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne le ressentait pas, et Quinn devait le comprendre. Le regard de la blonde fit écho au sien dans une compréhension mutuelle et elle finit de se pencher pour sceller leurs lèvres._

_Tout se passa ensuite avec un lenteur calculée, douloureusement douce. Les vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le sol, ne laissant que deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre s'enlaçant sous un cocon de draps. Rachel fut d'une tendresse qui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux de son amante. La brunette était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé pour sa première fois, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu. En échange Quinn caressa chaque parcelle du corps de la brunette avec lenteur et douceur, lui faisant oublier ces moments maladroits qu'elle avait partagé avec Finn tant d'années plus tôt._

_ Lorsque leurs corps furent satisfait, les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil, enlacées l'une contre l'autre, comme elles le faisaient toujours._

* * *

Rachel se racla la gorge et les deux blondes se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette alors qu'elle prononçait les mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé dire à la femme en face d'elle quelques mois plus tôt.

- Bienvenue à la maison.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Quinn alors que Beth courrait pour sauter dans les bras de Rachel. Cette dernière la fit tourner un peu avant de la reposer en riant. La vie leur souriait à nouveau et ni Quinn, ni Rachel n'allaient y réfléchir plus que ça. Pour une fois elles allaient juste profiter...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne mentirais pas, j'ai plein d'idée pour une suite qui serait centrée sur un POV Beth, mais je pense que je vais me contenter de le garder dans un coin pour après mes examens x) (Pour une raison obscure, je n'arrive jamais vraiment à finir mes histoires sans penser à l'après... C'est frustrant !)**

**La chanson était _Casualties of War_ du groupe Gossip, je vous conseil vraiment de l'écouter car je trouve qu'elle transmet vraiment l'émotion que je voulais faire passer.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de mes stories principales (non, je ne les ai pas oubliées, dites ça à mes profs !)**


End file.
